Un bebe sin saberlo
by konnyta granger
Summary: El destino lo cambia todo ¿Cómo después de odiarse se amaban con tanta locura?... un hijo… esa es la única salvación para el, Hermione y todo le mundo mágico... Hermione ya sabe sobre su bebe, pero ¿Como se lo tomaran todos?
1. La última noche

Capítulo 1: La última noche.

Llevaba cerca de 1 hora bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, estaba desorientada y con un buen dolor de cabeza ¿La cusa? Una buena borrachera la noche anterior. Todo había acabado y no podía hacer otra cosa que beber hasta sacárselo de la cabeza, aunque no había servido de mucho.

Habían pasado cerca de 4 horas desde que él había salido de su cama por última vez, quizás fue la mejor noche de todas, apasionados, desenfrenados, sin importar el mañana, solo amándose desesperada y alocadamente para poder sacar ese dolor que inundaba sus corazones. Ya no era una niña y podía entender que había cosas que no les permitían estar juntos, como su odio parido desde que estaban en la escuela, o el hecho que estuviera del bando contrario al de ella, aunque fuera por obediencia a su padre, las cosas estaban así y no podía hacer nada.

"Din-Don" sonó la puerta de su departamento, haciéndola dejar sus pensamientos a un lado.

- ¡Hermione abre, hubo otro ataque! –grito la voz de su mejor amiga desde el otro lado, mientras seguía golpeando con el puño la puerta.

Hermione cerró la ducha y salió a toda carrera con una bata puesta y el cabello estilando.

- ¿Que? –grito abriéndole la puerta a su amiga, la cual n estaba sola.

- Merlín Mione, vístete –dijo Harry tapándose la cara al igual que Ron, quien no podía estar más rojo.

- No aleguen, ustedes quería que abriera, me estaba duchando –dijo Hermione haciéndolos pasar par luego entrar a su habitación para ponerse algo.

Tras unos minutos de espera, Hermione salio con el cabello mojado en la espalda, humedeciendo una blusa de tirantes marrón, que iban acompañados de unos pantalones negros.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Hermione colocándose una pluma en el cabello, el cual acababa de enrollar.

- Hubo un ataque de mortífagos anoche en el Londres muggle –dijo Ginny mientras la apresuraba para que salieran de una buena vez.

- ¿Cuántas bajas? –Pregunto mientras salían del lugar.

- 198 personas –dijo Harry entre dientes y con notoria frustración.

- ¿Tantas? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Nadie salvo con vida? –Pregunto Hermione mientras salían del edificio.

- Tres personas –dijo Ginny metiéndose en un callejón abandonado junto a la castaña, el pelirrojo y su novio.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Al ministerio, nos convocaron a todos –dijo Harry mientras en una seguidilla de "crac" desaparecían del lugar.

Al llegar, noto la magnitud del ataque, no solo muggles habían muerto, también había varios aurors heridos además de una gran conmoción.

- Por fin llegan –dijo Remus junto con Tonks en una esquina del abarrotado cuartel de aurors –los estábamos buscando, hoy tendremos reunión urgente en el cuartel… lleguen temprano porque no tenemos más tiempo.

- Claro –dijo Harry dejando desaparecer al amigo de su padre y su padrino.

- Potter, Weasley's, Granger –grito una voz grave y potente desde una de las oficinas.

Pasaron todo el dia en la oficina de su jefe, haciendo planes de ataque y de protección para la comunidad mágica y muggle. Las autoridades de ambos Londres estaban pidiendo cabezas.

Al llegar la tarde, se fueron directamente al cuartel de la orden para la reunión urgente a la cual los habían citado.

- … mucho había pasado ya –dijo Ojoloco golpeando la mesa –esos imbéciles del ministerio no nos hicieron caso, les advertimos que era cosa de tiempo para que Voldemort y esas alimañas volvieran a atacar, pero no… no nos hicieron caso

- Alastor, los sermones no nos sirven, debemos actuar –dijo Minerva Mcgonagall al mando del grupo de adultos.

- ¿Qué propones Minerva? –Pregunto Remus mirando a la directora de Hogwarts.

- Primero decir que este ataque no fue masivo, fue más bien aislado y no con todas las celebridades a las que estamos acostumbrados –dijo la mujer tomando asiento.

- ¿Quiénes no estuvieron? –Pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Las más notorias ausencias fueron Malfoy hijo y sus amiguitos –dijo Minerva mirando a su ex-alumno.

Hermione al escuchar el apellido, notó como se le helaba la sangre y sus recuerdos la trasportaban a unas horas atrás.

_-… No te debería estar acá aun –dijo Draco mientras devoraba el bronceado cuello de la desnuda castaña bajo él._

_- No te vayas –dijo Hermione entre suspiraos mientras Draco la poseía desesperadamente._

_- Deben… estar… buscándome –dijo Draco entre sus movimientos pélvicos._

_- ¡Draco! –grito Hermione aforrándose a las almohadas._

_- Te amor… -susurro en un esfuerzo sobre humano por no morder su cuello._

_- Más… por favor… -dijo Hermione tomando las manos de Draco que la aprisionaban contra las suaves sábanas que cubrían sus sudorosos cuerpos –no te vayas esta noche… es… es la última…_

_Las palabras salían entre sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo mientras sentía tensarse al rubio dentro de ella._

_Draco dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hueco del cuello de la castaña mientras respiraba agitadamente._

_- Será la última noche… no abra descanso –dijo Draco en un susurro mientras salía de la castaña para posarse arrodillado a su lado, la giró de un solo movimiento dejándola boca abajo en la cama, le separo las piernas y se arrodillo entre ellas, la tomo fuertemente de las caderas y con su miembro aun erecto, la sentó sobre sus piernas introduciéndose en ella nuevamente, dejándola afirmada con los brazos extendidos en la cama mientras comenzaba a arremeter nuevamente. Las caderas de Draco comenzaron a levantarse pegadas al trasero de la castaña mientras sus manos dejaban sus caderas y se dirigían hacia su clítoris, masajeándolo mientras sus caderas arremetían firmes con la castaña que jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación._

- ¡Hermione! –llamó la profesora Mcgongall, haciendo a la castaña salir de sus ardientes pensamientos – ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, solo estaba pensando… disculpen –dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al verse observada por todos.

- Bueno, sigamos… -dijo la directora de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a los demás.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas, extraña –dijo Harry al oído de su amiga.

- No es nada, por atención –dijo Hermione volviendo a la reunión.

Luego de un par de horas de análisis, decidieron que espiarían al grupo de Malfoy y compañía para ver que estaban planeando los mortífagos antes de atacar o algo parecido. Las asignaciones quedaron hechas de tal modo. Remus y Hermione, vigilarían a Malfoy, Ron y George a Pansy, Tonks y Harry a Zabini, Ginny y Fred a Goyle y Alastor y Bill a Crabbe.

- nos vemos mañana Mione –dijo Remus despidiéndose de la castaña junto con colorida esposa, Tonks.

- Claro Remus –dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar del lado opuesto junto con Harry, Ginny y Ron.

- No puedo creer que me haya tocado con George, me molestara todo el día –dijo Ron cn molestia.

- Vamos Ron, ya estas grande como par a poder dominar esas situaciones –dijo Ginny mientras caminaba junto a Harry.

- No es eso, es que… ah, tu no entiendes porque te llevas bien con ellos –dijo Ron enfadado –esta familia tan extraña que tengo, debería ser huérfano.

Las palabras del pelirrojo quedaron dando vueltas en el aire, mientras recibía con buen codazo de parte e su hermana.

- Lo… lo siento chicos –dijo Ron mirando primero a Harry y luego a Hermione.

- No te preocupes, ya lo superamos –dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Sí, ya conocemos lo torpe que eres para algunas cosas –dijo Harry quitándole tensión al momento, más por Hermione que por él, ya que era toda una vida sin sus padres, estaba acostumbrado, pero Hermione había perdido a sus padres en séptimo año, ya hacía cinco años atrás y sabía que aun le dolía aunque se hiciera la fuerte.

- Bueno chicos, yo los dejo aquí… nos vemos mañana en el ministerio –dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de sus amigos.

- ¿No quieres que te dejemos en tu casa? –Pregunto Ron con cargo de consciencia.

- No, estaré bien, además quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda –dijo Hermione girando sobre sus talones y comenzando caminar.

- Herms… -grito Ginny llamando la atención de la chica -¿Pensaste lo que te dije?

- Sí… y no, no creo que sea buena idea… luego conversamos –dijo Hermione doblando por una de las esquinas y desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué le pedirte? –Pregunto Harry cuando siguieron con su camino.

- Nada –dijo Ginny cambiando de tema. "¿Por qué no querrá que me vaya a vivir con ella? Bueno, ya me tendrá que responder" pensó la pequeña pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia un callejón cercano para aparecerse en la madriguera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione camino tranquilamente hasta si departamento, paso primero a una tienda por algo de leche y algunos comestibles para luego dirigirse a su departamento.

Subió al ascensor luego de saludar al conserje y llego a su departamento, dejó cosas en la cocina pasó directamente a su habitación, sin encender ninguna de las luces de la sala, por lo que no noto que no estaba sola.

- Deberías cerrar mejor tus puertas preciosa –dijo una vos desde los sillones de la sala.

- ¡Draco! –dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho -¿Qué haces aquí?

- La verdad no podido de dejar de pensar en ti –dijo Draco colocándose de pie, dejando ver sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca, que marcaba sus bien definidos pectorales.

- Draco debes irte, no pueden saber que estás aquí –dijo Hermione intentando esquivas al rubio.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Draco siguiéndola por la sala, entre los sillones.

- Porque anoche hubo un ataque de mortífagos y quieren la cabeza de cualquiera de ellos –dijo Hermione tomando con una de las paredes, frustrando su huída.

- No me interesa, contra mi no tienen pruebas –dijo Draco acorralando a Hermione contra la pared y su cuerpo.

- No tientes a tu suerte –dijo Hermione casi con un hilo de voz, a causa de la cercanía del rubio –Tu sabías de ataque ¿verdad? Por eso me dijiste anoche que no debías de estar aquí…

Draco quien estaba por abordar los labios de la castaña, se detuvo en el camino para mirar a la castaña a los ojos y separarse de ella con algo de enfado.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar de eso Hermione? –Pregunto el rubio en enfado.

- Porque tú no quieres dejarlos –dijo Hermione reponiéndose de la cercanía de Draco.

- ¡No es tan fácil! –grito Draco enfadándose.

- ¡No lo es porque tu n quieres! –grito también la castaña apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

- Mi padre… -dijo Draco intentando justificarse.

- Tu padre… siempre es tu padre el problema… No eres capaz de enfrentarte a él –dijo Hermione con frustración –Vete…

- Hermione… -dijo Draco estirando una mano para alcanzar a la castaña pero esta retrocedió.

- Vete Draco –dijo Hermione pero el rubio no se movía -¡Fuera si no quieres que llame a los aurors y diré todo lo que sé!

- No serías capaz –dijo Draco mirándola con asombro.

- No me dejas otra alternativa Malfoy… si no quieres dejarlos, entonces estas contra mi… ahora vete –dijo Hermione intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Como quieras Granger –dijo Draco mirándola con rencor para luego caminar hacia la puerta –pero te aseguro que jamás podrás desligarte de mí…

Hermione lo vio marcharse y no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor que la quemaba por dentro.

Había sido casi un año de amor clandestino con el rubio. Se habían aprendido a conocerse a amar, como nadie jamás lo hizo y ahora no podían estar juntos.

- Lo sé, jamás dejare de amarte –dijo Hermione caminando hacia su habitación para intentar dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco apareció en la casa de su amigo Blaise, necesitaba desahogarse y él era el único que sabía sobre la relación con la castaña y el grado de seriedad que había adquirido para él. Tocó la puerta y Blaise le abrió, haciéndose a un lado de inmediato para que el rubio pasara.

- No me digas nada, no te quiere volver a ver –dijo Blaise cerrando la puerta una vez que el rubio estuvo dentro.

- Lo del ataque lo hecho todo a perder –dijo Draco echándose sobre uno de los sillones de su amigo.

- ¿Le dijiste lo del ataque imbécil? –pregunto Blaise sorprendido.

- No del todo, solo le comente anoche que no debía de estar aquí –dijo Draco sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de fuego.

- Idiota, eso es como decirle que iban a atacar y donde –dijo Blaise quitándole el vaso a su amigo para bebérselo él – ¿y por o menor pudiste confirmarlo?

- Es demasiado pronto, no se le notara –dijo Draco sirviéndose otro vaso.

- No, pero existen hechizos que pueden confirmártelo, tontuelo –dijo Blaise como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ni siquiera me dejo besarla ¿Cómo quisieras que la hechizara para saber si estaba embarazada o no? –Pregunto Draco enfadado.

- Draco, debes confirmarlo de una buena vez –dijo Blaise bebiendo más de su vaso –el señor oscuro no estará contento si no es así…

- La verdad, preferiría que no estuviera embarazada, eso me tendría más tranquilo –dijo Draco bebiendo el contenido de su vado de un solo trago.

- Oye, si no lo haces… el señor tenebroso puede atacar a tus padres –dijo Blaise con preocupación.

- Mi padre no me interesa –dijo Draco sin preocupación alguna.

- No, pero tu madre sí… si fallas, Voldemort la matará –dijo Blaise mirando con seriedad a su amigo –además, debes decirle lo otro o quizás podría abortarlo.

- Hermione jamás haría eso Blaise –dijo Draco mirándolo con enfado.

- No, pero ella no sabe nada de lo del señor tenebroso y la profecía –dijo Blaise mirándolo atentamente.

- Blaise, no puedo decirle nada aun… primero necesito saber si verdaderamente está embarazada o no y luego pensar en como decírselo para que no me mate –dijo Draco colocándose de pie.

- Debes averiguar pronto si está embarazada o no, si el señor oscuro nos manda a llamar y aun no tienes la respuesta… no quiero saber lo que sucederá –dijo Blaise mirándolo con suma seriedad.

- Lo sé, aun tengo un par de días, pero… ¿Cómo averiguarlo si no me deja acercármele? –dijo Draco con mayor frustración.

- Pues, tendrás que traértela a la fuerza y corroborarlo –dijo Blaise –así aprovechas y desesperas un poco a Potter.

Draco miró a su amigo unos segundos y luego se paso las manos por el cabello con desesperación.

- ¿Y que hago si no esta embarazada? –Pregunto Draco a su amigo.

- Pues, te poner a hacerle un bebe ahí y confirmarlo luego –dijo Blaise como lo más natural del mundo.

- No seas idiota, ella no quiere saber anda de mí, no dejará que la toque y ni se te ocurra decir que lo haga a la fuerza porque jamás haría algo que pueda dañarla –dijo Draco mirándolo seriamente.

- Primero tráela, luego vemos si esta embarazada o no… pero debes hacer algo, sabes que ese bebe es nuestra única salvación –dijo Blaise acercándose a su amigo, el cual sabía que se jugaba el futuro de todo el futuro mágico, solamente en su futuro hijo.

Continuará…


	2. Los recuerdos de un comienzo

Capítulo 2: Los recuerdos de un comienzo

Hermione estaba recostada en la tina de baño, con el agua tibia hasta que le tapara los pechos. Suspiraba y miraba al techo del baño, no podía creer que las cosas fueran a parar a ese lugar. Había terminado un largo día de trabajo y de seguimiento al que hacia pocas horas había sido su amante y no se había sido para nada gratificante. Había estado con Remos espiando al rubio, por suerte no habían hecho mucho, pero para ella el tener que ver al rubio tan seguido se había trasformado en una tortura.

Aun recordaba se lo había vuelto a encontrar y un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadía el alma.

_Hermione caminaba apresuradamente por el Londres mágico para evitar que el frío le calara los huesos. Había estado haciendo unas compras porque pronto sería navidad._

_Doblo por una de las esquinas y evito a dos personas que parecieron rápidamente frente a ella, pero a la tercera no alcanzo hacerle el quite, por lo que tropezó y estuvo a punto de darse contra el suelo, si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos, los que la llevaron a afirmarse de la chaqueta de la persona con la que había chocado._

_- Merlín, lo siento tanto, no alcance a verle –dijo Hermione apenada, mientras levantaba la mirada y se topaba con unos hermosos ojos grises que la miraban bajo unos mechones rubios._

_- No te preocupes Granger, todas suelen caer en mis brazos –dijo Draco malfoy sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura._

_- ¿Malfoy? –Pregunto Hermione apartándose rápidamente de él._

_- ¿Qué pasa Granger¿Nunca habías estado tan cerca de un hombre? –Pregunto Draco mirándola con burla._

_- Eh estado mucho más cerca de lo que te podrías imaginar Malfoy, solo que me dan urticaria los hurones traicioneros –dijo Hermione afirmando sus bolas y su cartera para intentar hacerse paso delante del rubio, pero la mano fuerte de éste se lo impidió y la mando contra la pared, haciéndola chocar fuertemente._

_- Mira Granger, ten cuidado con lo que dices o… -dijo Draco acercándose mucho a Hermione._

_- ¡Draco! –Grito la voz de un hombre desde la esquina –No te entretengas, debemos irnos…_

_Hermione giró la cabeza y vio a Blaise Zabini esperando al rubio en la esquina. Draco se separo de la castaña y se arreglo la túnica, con intensiones de dirigirse hacia su amigo, pero la castaña fue un poco más rápida y alcanzo a golpear con la punta de su zapato, la parte posterior de la rodilla del rubio, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a ella._

_- Vaya, siempre a tenido ese don con los hombres –dijo Hermione mirando al rubio desde las alturas, para luego cruzar rápidamente a la acera de enfrente para seguir rápidamente su camino._

Rió ante el recuerdo de un Draco arrodillado a sus pies, con ganas de matarla por haberle hecho pasar tal vergüenza.

Luego de eso, sus encuentros fueron un poco más llevaderos. Se lo había topado en el ministerio, por lo que claramente su disposición era otra, debía aparecer amable y tranquilo frente a todos.

Desde ahí sus encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, en reuniones, fiestas y otras situaciones similares, por lo cual el rubio comenzó a ver a la castaña con otros ojos, hasta que un día la invito a salir.

Desde esa salida, comenzaron a frecuentarse y la relación cambio, el rubio pasaba largas noches con la castaña, sin que nadie se enterara, por lo escandaloso que podría llegar a ser para ambos bandos. Disfrutaron el mayo tiempo posible de su relación, pero sabían que algún día los ataque volverían a suscitarse y ellos deberían tomar bandos contrarios, con o sin si aprobación.

Hermione sabía que Draco era mortífagos y que luego de esa supuesta calma, volverían los ataque, por lo que el rubio, sabiendo la fecha de tal ataque, había llegado hacia dos noches, diciendo que las cosa son podían seguir más, que esto llegaba hasta ahí, porque lo atraques volverían a suceder y no quería ponerla a ella ni a él en peligro.

Fue de esa forma que hacia dos noches habían terminado todo lo que podría haber existido entre ellos y no habría forma de recuperarlo, mientras estuvieran en bandos contrarios.

Luego de unos minutos más en la tina, se seco y se metió a la cama. Estaba cansada y verdaderamente necesitaba dormir un poco, luego de esas agotadoras horas de vigilancia y de tensión en el ministerio.

Salió hacia su habitación, el departamento estaba a oscuras a excepción de su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro a ella con su pijama puesto. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando sintió un cuerpo posicionarse tras ella, para pasar una mano por su boca y nariz, impidiéndole respirar con libertad. Sintió como sus fosas nasales se llenaban de un fuerte olor impidiéndole luchar contra su agresor. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, se desvaneció, sintiendo levemente como era elevada por los aires por alguien de brazos fuertes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Por qué no despierta? –Pregunto Draco con cierta desesperación, al ver a la castaña tirada sobre una cama, en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión en la que vivía Blaise.

- Tranquilo, a penas a pasado una hora desde que la trajimos –dijo Blaise parado en el marco de la puerta –despertara dentro de poco.

Draco miro a la castaña dormir sobre la cama, cubierta por unas mantas y sábanas de seda blanca.

- ¿Ya le hiciste el hechizo? –Pregunto Blaise bebiendo de su vaso.

- No, no he tenido el valor –dijo Draco suspirando pesadamente, mientras jugaba con su varita.

- Draco, deja de jugar, estamos hablando de algo serio –dijo Blaise mirando seriamente a su amigo.

- Por eso mismo, no estoy seguro de esto –dijo Draco mirando a su amigo.

- Mira, está despertando –dijo Blaise casi en un susurro, al ver a la castaña moverse en la cama, le hizo una seña a su amigo y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, dejando al rubio solo con su amada castaña.

Hermione sentía que le pesaban los ojos y le era difícil despertar, giró la cabeza y sintió todo dar vueltas a su alrededor, abrió lentamente los ojos y se vio en una habitación semiluminada, en una gran cama y con un olor tremendamente familiar.

- Hasta que despiertas, me tenías preocupado –dijo Draco desde uno de los sillones que adornaban la gran habitación.

Hermione giró la cabeza y vio al rubio, cómodamente sentado, con una pierna sobre la otra y su cosa apoyado en el brazo del mueble, afirmándose la cabeza desde la barbilla.

- ¿Qué…¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –pregunto Hermione completamente desorientada.

- Yo te traje, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Draco caminado drásticamente su semblante, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la castaña.

- No… tengo que… irme –dijo Hermione haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero las fuerzas no le daban, por lo que caía nuevamente a la cama, agotada.

- No te esfuerces, aun estas algo dormida… -dijo Draco acomodándose un poco más en el sillón –necesitamos hablar Hermione.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada, aun estaba desorientada como para poder responderle algo coherente al rubio, por lo que lo dejo continuar.

- Eh… hay algo que debes saber, algo que te relaciona a ti y a mi… -dijo Draco tomando aire y suspirando nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué… sucede? –Pregunto Hermione sin entender del todo.

- Antes, necesito comprobar algo –dijo Draco tomando la varita de su bolsillo y colocándose de pie.

- ¿Qué… cosa? –Pregunto Hermione algo nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio.

Draco no le respondió, solo se sentó su lado, destapo el vientre de la castaña y levanto la blusa, dejando su vientre al descubierto.

Al sentir el rose del rubio, Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar y respirar un poco más rápido. Sintió como el posaba cuidadosamente su varita en su vientre y pronunciaba unas palabras para luego esperar, pero ella no podía ver su vientre, estaba más horizontal de lo que quería y la fuerzas no le acompañaban como para levantar la cabeza, por lo que solo vio al rubio, respirar agitadamente, para luego volver a taparla girarse hacia el suelo, para respirar y tensar su semblante.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Hermione en un suspiro.

- Estas… estas embarazada –dijo el rubio intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible por realmente su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y estaba a punto de salírsele.

- ¿Qué…? Eso… eso no es posible –dijo Hermione agitada por lo impactante de la noticia y la frustración de no poder moverse –yo… usamos protección.

- No esa noche… no por un momento –dijo el rubio, colocándose de pie, para intentar encontrar las palabras precisas para decirle toda la verdad –yo saque la el hechizo anticonceptivo por un momento en la noche…

- ¡¿Que?! –Gritó Hermione respirando hondo para poder sacar la voz que se le agolpaba en la garganta -¿De que estas hablando?

- Yo… quité la protección del hechizo por un momento la última noche que estuvimos juntos, tu no te diste cuenta –dijo el rubio evitando la mirada de la castaña que para esas alturas estaba totalmente descontrolada, no solo en la respiración, sino también en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto mientras su voz temblaba

Draco suspiro fuertemente y se giro hacia ella para poder responder esa pregunta.

- Porque yo buscaba que te embarazaras esa noche –dijo Draco mirando como los ojos castaños de Hermione se abrían desmesuradamente.

Hermione sentía que todo su mundo daba vueltas, no solo por lo mareada que se sentía aun, también por lo desquiciada que se visualizaba esa idea en su mente.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué pretendías¿Amarrarme a ti? –Dijo Hermione sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para sentarse en la cama y a apretar los puños sobre las mantas -¡Respóndeme!

Draco la miró unos segundos para volver a suspirar y sentarse nuevamente en el sillón en el que había estado sentado anteriormente.

- Lo hice por el bien de los dos –dijo Draco mirando a la castaña que comenzaba a desesperarse ante la falta de una respuesta lógica para tan descabellada idea –Voldemort me pidió que lo hiciera

Hermione sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos al escuchar esa frase de los labios del hombre a quien tanto amaba.

- Te… te acostaste conmigo… porque ¿Por qué Voldemort te lo pidió? –Pregunto Hermione mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, haciendo que el corazón de Draco se apretara aun más de desesperación.

- No, no me mal interpretes y déjame terminar –dijo Draco atropelladamente para evitar que la castaña imaginara cosas que no eran.

- Entonces explícate porque no entiendo un maldito carajo –dijo Hermione entre dientes, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

- Cuando tu y yo comenzamos a salir, nosotros no habíamos tenido contacto con Voldemort desde hacía meses –dijo Draco respirando para contener el nerviosismo –estuvimos muchísimo tiempo sin saber de él, hasta que hace un mes nos llamó a todos.

- Ahí, nos dijo que se había enterado de una profecía que podía cambiar el curso de toda esta guerra que se le estaba escapando de las manos, porque ya no tenía el mismo poder que antes y temía que Potter lo destruyera –dijo Draco tomando aire –la profecía decir, que nacería un hijo de serpiente y león y que aquél niño, iba a decidir el fin de esta guerra, dependiendo del lado en que fuera criado…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? –Pregunto Hermione con preocupación.

- La profecía también hablaba que los padres de esa criatura, serían se odiaron a muerte, defendiendo sus creencias, uno alabando su estirpe y el otro luchando por la libertad para toda criatura… de ahí Voldemort supuso que sería yo porque soy el único mortífago de sangre pura y… tu por tu afán de proteger a los hijos de muggles…

- Entonces te acercaste a mi para cumplir con la orden de tu señor y ahora que ya sabe que estoy embarazada me mantendrás aquí para cuando nazca el bebe, quitármelo y entregárselo a él… -dijo Hermione con un dudo en la garganta.

- ¡NO! –Grito Draco colocándose de pie para sentarse al lado de Hermione, pero ella al sentirlo cerca se alejo de él –yo intente negarme, pero… Voldemort capturo a mi madre y a los de Blaise para chantajearme y hacerme hacer lo que él quería.

Draco bajo la mirada y apretó los puños en señal de frustración.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho, hubiéramos hecho algo –dijo Hermione con voz suave, pero fría como un hielo, hielo que le congelaba el alma a Draco.

- ¿De que hubiera servido¿Acaso abrías aceptado? –Pregunto Draco con brusquedad.

- Claro que no, no abría traído al mundo a una criatura para condenarla –dijo Hermione aumentando el tono de su voz –debe haber otra forma de acabar con esto sin involucrar a inocentes.

- No la hay, la profecía dice que hasta que ese niño nazca, la batalla no terminará y muchas personas sacrificaran su vida en pos de él –dijo Draco mirándola con suplica –además, Voldemort me dijo que no podía decirte nada para evitar que te protegieran y te escondieran cuando te enteraras de tu embarazo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré y me quedare aquí para darte al bebe? –Pregunto Hermione con rencor.

- Es que yo no quiero eso… por eso te dije todo… -dijo Draco colocándose de pie –quiero que le avises a la orden para que te protejan y el bebe nacer sano para que pueda salvarnos a todos.

Hermione miró a Draco sorprendida, no esperaba que luego de esa declaración le pidiera tal cosa, eso era condenar a su familia.

- No pretendo que me perdones por lo que hice porque, sería una aberración, lo que hice no tiene nombre, pero… lo hice porque estaba seguro que no podría haber mejor madre que tu, que lo criarías como a una persona de bien y que lograría salvar a este mundo –dijo Draco mirando a la castaña –dudo que podamos volver a vernos, pero te pido que te cuides y cuides a nuestro hijo… esa capa que esta sobre la cama es un traslador, te llevara a tu departamento…

Draco tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió para dejar ver un oscuro pasillo.

- Cuídate… te amo –dijo Draco cerrando la puerta tras él, para desaparecer.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver cerrarse la puerta. Esas palabras sonaban a despedida y a que jamás lo volvería a ver y un sentimiento de angustia se apodero de su pecho, pero eran tantas las emociones y pensamientos que la invadían en es momento que no fue capaz de levantarse para seguirle y pedirle una explicación. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y con cierta inseguridad tomo la capa que estaba sobre la cama para segundos después caer sobre su cama, en su habitación, en su departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado cerca de tres meses desde aquel encuentro con el rubio y Hermione hizo exactamente lo que él le dijo. Informo a la orden de lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte en que ella había tenido una relación con Draco, diciendo que solo había sido algo de una noche. La reacción de sus cercanos fue exactamente la que Hermione esperaba, todos insultaban al rubio por haberse "aprovechado de ella" y diciendo que "lo tenia todo arreglando para seducirla", pero ella no podía decir más, era por su bien, el de su hijo y el del mismo Draco, con el cual no había tenido contacto en esos largos meses.

Trabaja en el ministerio como siempre, pero con un miembro de la orden, pegado a su espalda para protegerla. Desde que se habían enterado de su embarazo, los intentos para llevársela no se hicieron esperar, por lo que tuvieron que tomar esa drástica medida, sin dejarla ni un minuto, sola, incluso, contra su voluntad, Ginny se había ido a vivir con ella, irrumpiendo la privacidad que ella tanto quería tener. Quería a sus amigos, pero sentía que a veces la ahogan y más ahora, con lo del bebe, Ron y Harry pasaban horas en su departamento y no tenía tiempo para estar sola, pensar o ilusionarse con el futuro de su bebe.

- Hermione, los chicos vienen a cenar ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo para preparar? –Pregunto la pelirroja entrando a su habitación como Pedro por su casa.

- Ginny, las puertas existen por algo y suenan perfectamente cuando uno las golpea antes de entrar por ellas –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, algo cansada de las constantes interrupciones de la pelirroja en su habitación, precisamente cuando ella quería estar sola.

- A lo siento –dijo Ginny como "siempre"

- ¿Por qué vienen a cenar esta vez? –Pregunto Hermione con cansancio.

- Es que Harry quería verme y Ron quería estar contigo –dijo Ginny con una radiante sonrisa.

- Ginny, estuviste todo el día con Harry ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? –Pregunto Hermione dejando el libro que leía a un lado para bajar de la cama –además Ron, sabe que estoy bien, viene "todos" los días a verme y estoy igual que siempre, acompañada por ti…

- ¿Qué sucede Herms¿Pareciera que no te gusta que estemos contigo? –Pregunto Ginny sin entender las indirectas de su amiga.

- No es eso Gin, me gusta que pasen tiempo conmigo, pero no TODO el tiempo –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie –no me mal entiendas, agradezco lo que hacen por mi, pero me hastía que todo el día estén aquí, me molesta que no toques la puerta antes de entrar y me molesta que invadan mi departamento de esa manera…

Ginny abría y cerraba la boca sin saber, verdaderamente que decir. Estaba sorprendida de la manera en que Hermione había reaccionado, aunque no la culpaba, ella tenía demasiado estrés y no sabía como canalizarlo.

- Bueno yo… lo siento… -dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga.

- Gin, no es que no aprecie lo que hacen, pero quiero mi espacio también… -dijo Hermione de manera suplicante, a lo que la pelirroja asintió –dile a los chicos que no vengan hoy y… si puedes, ve a cenar a tu casa, tu madre debe de extrañarte.

- Pero te quedaras sola –dijo Ginny de inmediato.

- Te aseguro que con toda la protección que tiene este lugar, todo Londres se enterara si alguien entra –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo al recordar cuando varios miembros de la orden habían ido especialmente a colocar los hechizos de protección.

- Está bien, si así lo quieres, pero avísame cualquier cosa que suceda, estaré al pendiente –dijo Ginny caminando hacia la puerta –y lamento los malos ratos… prometo tocar y esperar repuesta antes de entrar…

- Gracias por entender Gin –dijo Hermione suspirando pesadamente cuando su amiga salio de la habitación.

Cuando por fin se vio sola luego de tres largísimos meses, se sentó sobre la cama e hizo lo que tanto había deseado, llorar y poder sacar toda esa angustia que le invadía el pecho por tanto tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarla sola Ginebra?! –grito Ron con fuerza al enterarse de la reacción de la castaña.

- Ella me pido que la dejara sola unos minutos, que lo necesitaba, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y eso, no podía decirle que no –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

- Claro que podías decirle que no, eso es muy peligroso –dijo Ron colocándose de pie –voy para allá.

- No Ron, ella quiere estar sola un momento –dijo Ginny a su acelerado hermano.

- No me digas es, ella no puede estar sola, necesita compañía… -dijo Ron caminando hacia la chimenea.

- Tu te quedas donde estas Ronald Weasley –dijo Molly Weasley mirándolo severamente desde la puerta de la cocina –francamente no hay quien los aguante a ustedes tres.

- Pero mamá… -dijo Ron mirándola asustado.

- Mamá, nada… sabía que algún día terminaría estallando con ustedes tres –dijo Molly mirando severamente a los tres chicos –ustedes la ahogan, es verdad que ella necesita protección, pero también necesita tranquilidad… a vivido muchas cosas y necesita pensar y con ustedes tres todo el día encima de ella, no podrá.

- Madre, es por su bien –dijo Ginny interrumpiendo el sermón de su madre.

- Yo lo sé, pero ella también es una bruja y puede protegerse, además con todos los hechizos que tiene ese departamento dudo mucho que alguien entre a la fuerza sin que nosotros nos enteremos –dijo Molly mirándolos severamente a todos –así que desde ahora quiero que respeten en espacio de Hermione, en especial tu Ginebra que te fuiste a meter a su departamento.

- Sí madre –dijo Ginny bajando la mirar, mientras Harry y Ron asentían con avergonzados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba con todas las luces apagadas, en su habitación y escuchando el viendo susurrar en su ventana en esa fría noche de invierno. Pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo y como dentro de poco su vida cambiaría radicalmente, tendría un hijo y él dependería completamente de ella.

Se toco el vientre y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Draco se le viniera a la mente. No había tenido contacto con él, desde hacía mucho, pero supuso que no debía de estar muy bien, ya que hacía poco, habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en un antiguo camino sin utilizar que iba hacia Hogsmeade. Quiso tenerlo cerca, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que el bebe estaría a salvo con los dos y que él no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera ni a ella ni a su pequeño, pero no era así y tendría que ser ella la que tomara esa posición para su pequeño que estaba por nacer.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, se imagino abrazada a Draco, mientras esta acariciaba su vientre, le susurraba cosas al oído y le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Estaba imaginando cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta de su departamento apresuradamente.

"Seguro que es Ron, imaginando que algo sucedió" pensó Hermione mientras se levantaba e iba prendiendo las luces del departamento a medida que se acercaba a puerta. Abrió sin mayores preocupaciones y se llevó el gran susto de su vida. Frente a ella se encontraba Blaise Zabini con un Draco Malfoy desvanecido entre sus brazos, totalmente ensangrentado.

- No se me ocurrió otro lugar donde llevarlo… ayúdame por favor –dijo Blaise con voz suplicante mientras veía a la castaña hacerse torpemente a un lado.

El ex–slytherin llevó al rubio hasta uno de los sillones con intenciones de dejarle ahí.

- No, déjalo en mi habitación –dijo Hermione indicándole que la siguiera. Zabini lo dejo con mucho cuidado sobre una cama mientras Hermione entraba a toda carrera al baño de su habitación para sacar pociones, gasa y todo lo que le pudiera servir para curar las heridas del rubio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió¿Por qué está así? –Pregunto Hermione arrodillándose a su lado, al otro lado de la cama.

- Mortífagos intentaron atacarte, cuando vieron que Weasley salió de departamento –dijo Blaise respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Cómo supieron que Ginny había salido? –Pregunto Hermione mientras abría la camisa del rubio.

- Porque hemos estado protegiéndote desde que saliste de mi casa hace tres meses –dijo Blaise mirando con preocupación a su amigo. Hermione giró la cabeza para ver al chico parado frente a ella y luego al rubio que quejaba por las heridas que no dejaban de sangrar.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? –dijo Hermione tomando gasa con algo de pocion sicatrisante para cerrar als heridas.

- La verdad es que no me fije, yo estaba peleando contra otros mortífagos y cuando nos deshicimos de ellos vi como Draco caía de rodillas, totalmente ensangrentado –dijo Blaise respirando un poco más tranquilo -¿Cómo has estado tú?

- ¿Qué…? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida por la pregunta del moreno –eh… bien, si eh estado bien, sin ningún inconveniente.

- ¿Por qué salió Weasley? Hasta ahora no te habían atacado o intentando llevarte porque siempre estabas acompañada ¿Por qué ahora no? –Pregunto Blaise arrodillándose al lado de la cama de Draco para ayudarle a la castaña que estaba bastante sorprendida por las palabras del ex-slytherin.

- Yo le pedí que me dejara sola, necesitaba estar sola por un rato –dijo Hermione colocando gasa sobre las heridas cerradas del rubio, para continuar con las otras.

- No te recomiendo que hagas eso, que estés acompañada hace mucho más complicado que te hagan algo –dijo Blaise viendo como el rubio abría lentamente los ojos –hermano… Draco…

Hermione bajo la mirada para ver como los grises ojos del rubio de posaban primero en su amigo y luego en ella.

- Her… mione –dijo el rubio con gran esfuerzo.

- No digas nada… debes estar tranquilo, aquí estas bien –dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras su respiración de agitaba a causa de la angustia que invadía su pecho.

- No, aquí no estamos seguros, en cualquier momento pueden aparecer más mortífagos y no tendremos como defendernos decentemente –dijo Blaise mirando a al castaña.

- No, aquí no aparecerá nadie, nadie entra a menos que le abra la puerta y eso si es que la encuentran –dijo Hermione volviendo a la labor de curar heridas –la puerta solo se le aparece a la gente dependiendo de sus intenciones y de ahí depende de mi si les abro o no la puerta, nadie puede entrar ni aparecerse, no tengo chimenea… casi estamos en una dimensión paralela al mundo real…

Blaise alzo una ceja mirando a la castaña que sonreía con cierto sonrojo al verse observada por los dos ex-slytherin.

- Vaya, nosotros pensamos que se lo habían tomado a la ligera –dijo Blaise sonriéndole a su amigo quien no despegaba los ojos de la castaña –ves amigo, su princesa esta perfectamente.

Blaise se colocó de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de la castaña.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Hermione al verlo andar –es peligroso que salgas fuera, aun pueden haber mortífagos.

- Tranquila, no hay mortífagos afuera porque la mayoría debe de estar curándose las heridas… le hemos matado muchos mortífagos a Voldemort y ahora tiene solo a novatos –dijo Blaise sonriendo –se cuidarme, no te preocupes… además es conveniente que conversen, tiene que ponerse al día, a estado de muy mal humor por no poder estar contigo.

Hermione lo vio salir y cerrar la puerta tras él, para dejarla sola con el rubio que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella siguió curándose las heridas mientras el rubio no se movía para nada y solo la seguía con la vista mientras ella se movía.

- Ya terminamos, en unas horas estarás perfecto –dijo Hermione con intenciones de levantarse, pero la mano del rubio sobre la suya se lo impidió.

- No te vayas por favor –dijo el rubio en un susurro –te he extrañado demasiado –dijo Draco llevando una mano a la mejilla de la castaña.

- Yo también te e extrañado mucho –dijo Hermione sin poder contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- No llores princesa –dijo Draco levantándose levemente de la cama para poder secar las lágrimas de los ojos de su amada y acercarse para hacer lo que más había deseado durante esos largos tres meses, besarla.

Se acerco de a poco a ella, para posar sus labios sobre los húmedos de su amada, la extrañaba tanto, la deseaba tanto, no podía soportar estar más tiempo sin ella.

- ¡No! –escucharon un grito desde la sala del departamento, para luego ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría estrepitosamente para dejar entrar a Harry y Ron quienes de inmediato intentaron lanzarse contra el rubio que abrazaba por la cintura a la castaña.

- ¡No chicos, esperen! –grito Hermione protegiendo a Draco con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces Hermione? Él es un mortífago –dijo Ron mirando sorprendido como la castaña protegía al rubio.

- Aquí esta este –dijo Remus llevando a arrastras a Blaise hasta la habitación de Hermione, seguido de George, Fred, Ginny y Tonks.

- Blaise –dijo Draco con intenciones de levantarse para ayudar a su amigo, pero una varita en su cuello lo hizo desistir.

- No te muevas Malfoy –dijo Harry entre dientes.

- Deja eso Harry –dijo Hermione quitando la varita de un solo manotazo del cuello de Draco.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces? Este idiota abuso de ti –dijo Ron con furia contenida, mientras Draco miraba a la castaña intrigado.

- Lo siento –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes, no puedo reprocharte nada… -dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa sincera mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo Hermione? –Pregunto Tonks sin entender nada de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

- Draco nunca abuso de mí… él y yo llevábamos una relación de cerca de un año cuando quede embarazada –dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos, como abrían los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Que? –dijo Harry en un susurro mirando a su amiga, sobre la cama, al lado del rubio.

- Sí, Hermione y yo llevábamos un tiempo, juntos… -dijo Draco mirando como su amigo estaba boca abajo contra el suelo -¿Te molestaría mucho soltar a mi amigo? Le estas haciendo daño y aun no nos recuperamos de las heridas de los mortífagos.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron tan extrañas que Remus soltó al morenos que se colocó de pie con algo de dificultad a causa de las heridas.

- Hermione ¿Puedes explicarnos que sucede aquí? No estamos entendiendo nada –dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione totalmente desconcertada.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Y eso seria ¿que les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado...  
La verdad esta historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba viendo una pelicula jejeje... es fin, uno nunca sabe de dond brota la imaginacion. Eh pensado que no sera demasiado larga, solo lo duficiente como para que sufran un rato y ya jejeje, no solo hasta que... bueno no les dire el final, solo que no sera de unos 30 y tantos capitulos, yo diría que no pasara los 20 con muchisima suerte._**

**_Bueno, ahora quiero agradecer a quienes confiaron en esta alocada idea y me mandaron un review:_**

**_Karyto 34; Hermione-Malfoy 35; Hermy Evans; Darkred-dun; Chukii; Tychesita; Amara Malfoy Lestrange; Amadelune; Pau; Adriana._**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos, en espcial quienes me han seguido en todos mis alocadas historias, es un gusto ver que verdaderamente les gusta.  
Sobre las dudas que tenian algunas, espero que el capitulo les haya aclarado algo más las cosas y sino, pues meden mandar un mail o un review, telegrama, señal de humo o le que se les ocurra para hacermelos saber y su respuesta saldra aqui abajito o en el misma trama del capitulo se responderan sus dudas._**

**_Bueno, ahora me voy, un besote para todos y avisarles a quienes leen "situaciones inesperadas 2" que esta en progreso todavia pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo proque stoy trminando mis exmenes en la universidad, pero si Dios quiere los termino esta semana y me pondre al dia cuanto antes.  
Cuidense mucho y portense bien miren que pronto es navidad y santa no les trae regalos a los niños malos ;) jijijiji... _**

_**Se despide su humilde servidora...**_

ღ.♥.ღ..•°¤ _konnyta-granger_¤°•..ღ.♥.ღ 


	3. Encarcelado con mi amada

Capítulo 3:

_- Hermione ¿Puedes explicarnos que sucede aquí? No estamos entendiendo nada –dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione totalmente desconcertada._

Hermione trago saliva mirando a todos a su alrededor, quienes la miraban entre sorprendidos, desconcertados y enfadados.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que… -dijo Hermione intentando encontrar las palabras justas.

- No tienes porque darles explicaciones –dijo Draco mirándolos desafiantes a todos.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! –dijo Harry volviendo a colocar su varita en el cuello de Draco.

- Baja esa varita Potter, no sabes lo que haces –dijo Zabini sacando su varita de su bolsillo.

- No lo intentes Zabini –dijo Ron apuntando al chico con su varita al igual que el resto de los miembros de la orden.

- Bajen las varitas por favor –dijo Hermione mirando desesperada la actitud de los miembros de la orden.

- ¡Contesta de una maldita vez la pregunta Hermione! –grito Ron asustando a Hermione, haciéndola retrocedes hasta pegarse al cuerpo de Draco.

- Deja de gritar como niña Weasley… nosotros no tenemos porque darles explicaciones –dijo Draco apegándose más a Hermione.

- Cállate Malfoy –dijo Ron pasando su varita desde Blaise a Draco.

- ¡Basta por favor! –grito Hermione comenzando a agitarse más de la cuenta.

- Tranquilízate Hermione, nosotros somos daremos las explicaciones –dijo Zabini guardando su varita en uno de sus bolsillos para suspirar y mirar a Draco -¿Comienzas tu o yo?

- Te sedo el honor –dijo Draco intentando tranquilizar a Hermione, que no dejaba de temblar a su lado.

- Pues bien, nosotros nos alejamos de las fuerzas de Voldemort hace tres meses, desde que nos enteramos que aquí la dama presente –dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Hermione –estaba esperando un hijo de Draco.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te creeremos y que esta no es una trampa para dejar entrar a los mortífagos? –dijo Remus mirando analíticamente a Blaise.

- No nos interesa si nos creen o no –dijo Draco desafiante.

- Pues debería importante Malfoy, porque se nosotros depende si te vas a Azkaban o no –dijo Draco acentuando aun más su varita en la garganta del rubio.

- No te conviene eso Potter –dijo Blaise mirando a Harry.

- Ilústrame sabiondo… ¿Por qué? –dijo Ron acercándose aun más a Blaise con su varita en alto y en una posición amenazante.

- Porque nos necesitan a nosotros para interferir en los planes de Voldemort –dijo Draco mirando burlonamente al iracundo pelirrojo.

- Nosotros ya sabemos los planes de Voldemort genio –dijo George mirando al moreno ex-slytherin.

- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que quiere verdaderamente Voldemort de mi hijo –dijo Draco con voz grave, haciendo que los bellos de Hermione se erizaran al escuchar las últimas dos palabras.

- Voldemort quienes hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo con Potter cuando volvió, pero esta vez no quiere sobrevivientes –dijo Blaise haciendo que la respiración de Hermione se cortara de pronto.

- ¿Quiere matar al bebe? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Sí, no quiere que se lo entreguen precisamente para criarlo… -dijo Blaise mirando a los miembros de la orden.

- Ya nos dieron la información que queríamos, ahora podemos llevarlos a Azkaban –Ron intentando acercarse a Blaise.

- No Ron –dijo Hermione colocándose rápidamente de pie para interponerse entre el moreno y el pelirrojo –ellos nos pueden ayudar mucho más de lo que creen.

- Hermione no digas tonterías, ellos son mortífagos… nos están engañando para que los dejemos ir –dijo Ginny entrando más a la habitación.

- ¿Qué propones Hermione? –Pregunto Remus quien hasta ese momento era el más calmado.

- Digo que ellos saben como pelean los mortífagos, fueron uno de ellos –dijo Hermione mirándolos nerviosamente a todos.

- Aun lo son –dijo Ron mirándola con resentimiento.

- Eso no nos consta Ronald –dijo Hermione intentando mantenerse firme.

- Sigue Hermione –dijo Tonks que había entrado hasta posarse al lado de su marido.

- Yo digo que ellos nos pueden ayudar a entrar a las líneas de Voldemort y disminuir sus fuerzas para dejarlo lo más desarmado posible –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos quienes se miraron las caras, analizando lo dicho por Hermione –hasta el momento no hemos sido capaces de entrar en sus filas y no sabíamos como estaban muriendo tantos mortífagos… eran ellos quienes los estaban matando…

- ¿Ustedes mataron a los mortífagos que estaban en el callejón? –Pregunto Remus a Draco quien asintió al igual que Blaise.

- Le hemos matado bastantes mortífagos por lo que han tenido que sacar a los novatos –dijo Blaise mirando a Remus quien asintió.

- ¿Aun tienen más mortífagos? –Pregunto Fred.

- Sí, están trayendo gente de los países cercanos y hasta muchachos de –dijo Draco intentando incorporase más, pero la heridas se lo hacían más difícil.

- ¿Por qué estás herido? –Pregunto Tonks mirando a su primo.

- Por la pelea con los mortífagos en el callejón –dijo Draco mirando a al chica –hemos estado vigiando el departamento desde que… nos enteramos que Hermione estaba embarazada y nos hemos dando cuenta que los mortífagos hace unos días preparaban otro ataque para llevársela.

- Pero este lugar tiene mecanismos de protección –dijo Ginny –además siempre hemos estado acompañando a Hermione.

- Esa es una de las razones por las cuales los mortífagos no han atacado, por la compañía de Hermione, pero dudo mucho que sepan de las medidas de protección –dijo Blaise mirándolos a todos.

Por una cosa se segundos se formo un gran silencio en la habitación, mientras todos se miraban las caras.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos? –Pregunto George.

- Tendremos que conversarlo con la orden, pueden sernos de gran ayuda –dijo Remus mirando al pelirrojo.

- ¡No digas tonterías Remus, debemos llevárnoslos al ministerio para que los enjuicien! –dijo Ron girándose hacia el veterano merodeador.

- Ron, debemos admitir que nos pueden ser de muchísima utilidad cuando nos enfrentamos a los mortífagos, ellos conocen sus estrategias, fueron parte de ellos –dijo Remus mirando a pelirrojo que no deba crédito a sus oídos.

- Aun lo son –dijo Ron apretando los dientes y mirándolos con odio, en especial a Draco que permanecía tomado de la mano de Hermione, lugar que le hubiera encantado tomar él.

- Creo que debemos darles una oportunidad y mantenerlos vigilados –dijo Tonks mirando a los dos chicos.

- ¿Que? No digan tonterías, ellos nos traicionaran –dijo Ron totalmente descontrolados.

- ¿Qué opinas Harry? –Pregunto Remus al hijo de su mejor amigo.

- Creo que debemos conversarlos con la orden primero –dijo Harry bajando la varita del cuello de Draco.

- Déjenlos aquí y llévense sus varitas, aun tengo que curarles las heridas –dijo Hermione recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de Ron.

- Yo me quedo contigo –dijo Ginny a su amiga quien asintió.

- No estoy de acuerdo, creo que debemos llevárnoslos y dejarlos encerrados en el cuartel hasta que tomemos una decisión –dijo Ron mirando con odio a los dos ex –slytherin.

- Están heridos Ronald, nos puedes… -dijo Hermione pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.

- Cállate que tú también tendrás que dar cuentas por habernos mentido a todos –dijo Ron mirando con odio a Hermione para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida de la habitación a excepción de Ginny.

- Accio varitas –dijo Harry desde la puerta, haciendo que las varitas de Draco y Blaise llegaran a sus manos –volvemos luego con una decisión…

Luego que todos salieron de la habitación, un gran silencio de formo en el lugar, mientras todos se miraban las caras.

- Ven Zabini, debes curarte las heridas –dijo Ginny caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Yo estoy bien Weasley –dijo Blaise mirando a al pelirroja.

- No te estoy dando la opción, te lo estoy ordenando –dijo Ginny con voz autoritaria.

Blaise miró a Draco, quien asintió y no muy convencido comenzó a caminar tras la pelirroja para cerrar la puerta tras él.

Hermione solamente miraba las mantas sin pronunciar palabras, se sentía tremendamente mal por haberles mentido a sus amigos de es manera, pero no pensó que Draco finalmente dejara los mortífagos solamente por protegerla.

- Te sorprende mucho que hayamos dejado las filas de Voldemort ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Draco mirando a al castaña a su lado

- La verdad no esperaba volverte a ver Draco –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada a su lado.

- Yo tampoco pretendía volver a interferir en tu vida Hermione –dijo Draco esquivando la mirada de la castaña –te he hecho demasiado daño como para que quieras volver a verme y la verdad lo entiendo.

Hermione simplemente se quedó callada, eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su mente y su corazón que no sabía por donde empezar.

- Lamento muchísimo de lo tu madre –dijo Hermione haciendo que los ojos de Draco se entristecieran.

- Tarde o temprano sucedería, Voldemort y mi padre estaba buscando una excusa para matarla y hacerme daño –dijo volviendo su vista a la castaña –lo bueno es que alcanzo a saber que tendría un nieto, me hizo prometerle que le hablaría de ella… solo le dije que si, no fui capaz de decirle en ese momento que me había alejado de ti para que estuvieras más segura.

- Ahora puedes cumplir con esa promesa –dijo Hermione haciendo que los ojos del rubio la miraran interrogante –no quiero que estés alejado de tu hijo, no es justo…

Draco solo la miró por unos segundos antes que su mano se fuera al vientre abultado de la castaña, que dejaba ver sus 3 meses y medio de embarazo.

- A penas y se nota… -dijo la castaña sonriendo ante el gesto de padre su hijo.

- Aun así te vez hermosa –dijo Draco subiendo su mano hasta la mejilla de la castaña –gracias por interceder por nosotros.

- No quiero que te dejen en una celda… no quiero que te alejes de mi otra vez… a sido demasiado angustiante tener que vivir esto yo sola –dijo Hermione dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Has estado acompañada todo el tiempo –dijo Draco secando esa lágrima que se escapaba de los ojos de la castaña.

- Pero yo quería estar contigo –dijo Hermione haciendo que el rubio sonriera agradecido.

- Te he hecho demasiado daño –dijo Draco bajando la mirada y su mano desde la mejilla de la castaña.

- Es cierto que no esperaba tener un hijo… aun –dijo Hermione tomado las manos de Draco entre las suyas –pero ahora… la llegada de bebe, me a hecho muchísima ilusión… y quería compartir esa ilusión contigo, el padre de mi hijo… el hombre al que amo…

Draco la miró unos segundos y sin poder contenerse hizo desaparecer la distancia que lo distanciaba de la castaña para besarla, no con ternura, sino con toda la pasión que lo quemaba por dentro.

Se acercó aun más a ella y la tomo fuertemente por la cintura para posarle suavemente sobre la cama. La había extrañado tanto, que no tenía palabras para expresarlo.

- Te amo tanto –dijo Hermione cuando se separaron agitados.

- Todo estará bien mi amor, ahora yo te protegeré a ti y a mi hijo –dijo Draco besando nuevamente los labios de la castaña, mientras esta dejaba escapar unas lágrimas al escuchar lo que tanto había deseado –te amo.

Hermione suspiro para luego tomar el rostro de Draco entre sus manos para besarlo desesperadamente, sin poder ocultar el deseo y la pasión que la invadían en ese momento.

Instintivamente Draco introdujo sus manos por la espalda de la castaña, mientras dejaba los labios de la castaña para besar desesperadamente el cuello de la castaña mientras esta suspiraba y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

- Te e extrañado tanto… deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos –dijo Draco separándose un poco más para levantar la blusa de la castaña y sacársela por la cabeza y volver a besar pero esta vez bajando por su cuello y llegar a al loma de su desnudos pechos.

- No juegues… ya no aguanto –dijo Hermione más como una suplica, haciendo sonreír a Draco quien con un movimiento increíblemente rápido se saco los pantalones y los boxer para quedar completamente desnudo. Lentamente comenzó a bajar los pantalones de la castaña dejándola desnuda, levanto la visto y la vio respirar agitadamente y con la boca abierta. El rubio la miro y bajo la vista hasta el vientre de la castaña, notando como la desnudez denotaba un más el embazado de su amada. Beso cuidadosamente el vientre de Hermione para luego colocar una rodilla entre la piernas de la castaña para separar sus piernas, lo cual la castaña hizo automáticamente.

Tomo su miembro erecto y comenzó a jugar en la enreda de la castaña para posarse en el oído de la castaña.

- El hechizo silenciador –dijo Draco casi en un susurro en el oído de Hermione –no tengo varita.

- El hechizo aun está –dijo Hermione desesperada al ver que Draco seguía jugando –y si tienes varita y si no la ocupas ahora te matare…

Draco rió gustoso al verla perder el control de esa manera, jugo unos segundos más para luego adentrarse en la castaña in ningún preámbulo.

- Ahhhhhhhh… -grito Hermione aforrándose a los hombros de Draco y arqueando la espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si que eres terca Weasley… mis heridas no necesitaban demasiado cuidado –dijo Blaise cerrándose la camisa.

- Lo sé imbécil, pero eso dos necesitaban estar solos un rato… no se ven hace tres meses –dijo Ginny guardando las gasas y las pospones en un pequeño bolso que se fue volando hacia una estantería del baño.

- Eso si es cierto –dijo Blaise sentándose en uno de los sillones para suspirar cansadamente.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no comen comida decente? –dijo Ginny colocando unos platos sobre la mesa.

- Hace bastante… solo hemos comido porquerías –dijo Blaise viéndola arreglar la mesa -¿Me alimentaras pelirroja?

- No puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre si quiero que no ayudes ¿No crees? –dijo Ginny sin caer en el juego del moreno.

Blaise la vio caminar hacia la cocina, notando como los años le sentaban bastante bien a la pequeña Weasley y sintiendo una pequeña envidia hacia Harry.

"Contrólate Blaise o puedes meterte en serios problemas" pensó Blaise intentando quitar esos pervertidos pensamientos hacia la pelirroja, de su mente.

- Esta servido, pasa –dijo Ginny indicándole al moreno que se sentara frente a ella.

Ambos comenzaron a comer sin pensar en esperar a los dos tórtolas que la gozaban en grande en la habitación de la castaña. Comieron en silencio mientras la castaña intentaba ignorar la presencia del moreno frente a ella, pero le era imposible pasar por alto que él la miraba de reojo.

- Oye Weasley ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto Blaise tomando un poco jugo de zumo.

- Pregunta –dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar su comida.

- ¿Estas saliendo con Potter? –Pregunto Blaise mirando a la pelirroja que dejaba de comer por unos segundos para luego subir la vista hasta posarla en el moreno.

- ¿Te esa de relevancia esa información? –Pregunto Ginny con enfado.

- La verdad no, es solo curiosidad –dijo Blaise sonriendo ante el enfado de la pequeña Weasley.

- La curiosidad mato a la serpiente –dijo Ginny sin responder a la pregunta y continuando con su comida.

- ¿Qué tienes contra mi Weasley? –Pregunto Blaise mirando a la pelirroja, le gustaba verla enfadada, era divertido, además que se veía hermosa… oigan, eso debía borrarlo de su mente.

- A ver, déjame pensar… quizás es porque me has molestado toda mi vida, eres un mortífago ¿Continuo? –Pregunto Ginny mirándolo irónicamente.

- Vamos, eso ya paso Weasley, debemos mirar al futuro, ahora vamos a trabajar juntos, debemos llevarnos bien –dijo Blaise sonriendo arrogantemente.

- Punto uno, aun no se decide si ustedes nos ayudaran o se Irán directo a Azkaban y punto dos, no tengo intenciones de llevarme bien contigo Zabini, no suelo hacer amistades con serpientes –dijo Ginny mirándolo desafiante por unos segundos para luego volver a su comida, mientras Blaise la mirada divertido.

Así, en completo mutismo, siguieron comiendo hasta que la puerta de la habitación de la castaña se abrió, dejando salir a unos sonrientes tórtolos.

- Por fin hermano, esta pelirroja no quiere hablarme y estoy tan aburrido como un ostra –dijo Blaise mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa quien estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

- Mira Zabini –dijo Ginny colocándose de pie con intenciones de increparlo.

- Ginny, tranquila… ven, vamos a la cocina, tengo algo de hambre –dijo Hermione llevándose a la pelirroja para evitar una pelea.

- No me digas, ahora es la pelirroja –dijo Draco sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- Vamos Draco, no me vas a negar que los años le han sentado de maravilla a la pequeña Weasley –dijo Blaise mirándolo con los hombros levantados.

- Ni me e fijado, mi castaña tiene toda mi atención –dijo Draco golpeando el brazo de su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Te llego el amor con fuerza amigo, te a atrapado y dudo mucho que te vaya a soltar –dijo Blaise mirando a su rubio amigo que sonreía ante el comentario.

- Por mi esta más que bien, ahora que voy a ser padre pues… no se, la vemos aun más hermosa –dijo Draco cuando las dos chicos entraban con otro par de platos.

- Ven Draco, tienes que comer, te has tomado demasiadas pociones y dudo mucho que te hayas alimentado bien este tiempo –dijo Hermione sentando a Draco a su lado.

- Vez Pelirroja, así deberías tratarme tú –dijo Blaise a Ginny, quien no aguanto más y se levanto indignada hacia su habitación, mientras Draco reía por lo bajo y Hermione miraba intercaladamente a Ginny y a Blaise, quien estaba en la misma posición que Draco.

- Blaise…puedo llamarte Blaise ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione con muchísima calma –Si quieres salir bien parado de aquí, te recomiendo que no molestes a Ginny, tiene un carácter… algo especial.

- No le temo que la pelirroja me acude a Potter –dijo Blaise mirándola con superioridad.

- No es de Harry de quien debes cuidarte, sino de ella –dijo Hermione comenzando a comer.

Blaise y Draco se miraron unos segundos y prefirieron seguir comiendo y hablar del futuro bebe.

Cuando terminaron de comer, volvió a aparecer Ginny con algo de mejor humor, se metió a la cocina y se llevó con ella a Hermione. Cuando volvieron a salir la puerta del departamento de abrió, dejando entrar a la orden del fénix en pleno.

Draco y Blaise se colocaron de pie al verlos y se posaron juntos, mientras todos iban entrando al lugar.

- Bien señores –dijo Minerva Mcgonagall a la cabeza del grupo –hemos tomado una decisión respecto a ustedes.

Draco y Blaise se miraron para luego volver su vista nuevamente hacia su ex profesora.

- Ustedes serán algo así como nuestros prisioneros, cuando necesitemos de ustedes, irán al frente de los enfrentamientos, pero hasta ese momento, quedaran bajo nuestra vigilancia –dijo la profesora, mirando a ambos jóvenes.

- Por un asunto de protección y comodidad, decidimos que se quedarían aquí… junto con otros dos miembros de la orden –dijo Minerva mirando a los dos hombres.

- ¿Que? Oigan esto no es una pensión –dijo Hermione mirando severamente a su ex –profesora.

- Te molesta que estén los de la orden, pero no te molesta que este par de mortífagos estén aquí –dijo Ron ácidamente, haciendo que la castaña suspirara con cansancio.

- ¿no será que te molesta que no te prefiera a ti Weasley? –Preguntó Draco provocándolo.

- Mira hurón de cuarta… -dijo Ron con intenciones de atacar al rubio.

- Ron –dijo Remus, calmando al pelirrojo.

- Hermione, créeme que no queremos que te sientas envidia pero… -dijo Minerva dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Minerva, entiendo las razones, pero ya les quitamos las varitas y perfectamente podemos mantenerlos bajo hechizos de protección, pero no voy a permitir que invadan mi departamento, además déjenme decirles que yo si confío en ellos –dijo Hermione mirando a la mujer, quien asintió suspirando.

- Confías más en ellos que en nosotros –dijo Harry ácidamente.

- Uno de "ellos" es el padre de mi hijo, por lo tanto merece toda mi confianza –dijo Hermione dejándolos callados a todos.

Draco miro a la castaña y sonrió de medio lado al ver las caras de enfado de Harry y Ron al escuchar las respuestas de su amada, sintiendo que cada vez la amaba más.

- Bien, pero deberán permitirnos la entrada al departamento, no permitiremos que se quedan las dos aquí solas con ellos –dijo George mirando a los dos chicos, frente e él.

- Ginny, tu vuelves a casa, yo me quedare aquí –dijo Ron mirando significativamente a Draco.

- No, yo me quedo aquí y se acabo –dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano.

- Ginny –dijo Harry con intenciones de protestar, pero la castaña no se lo permitió.

- Disculpen, pero la que decide quienes se quedan aquí y quienes no soy yo, porque este es mi departamento –dijo Hermione mas enfadada que nunca –y si Ginny quiere quedarse, tiene las puertas abiertas, pero nadie más… lo siento Ron, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, de verdad necesito estar tranquila y no quiero estar en medio de pleitos….

Ron le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos para luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente, Hermione tiene que descansar –dijo Tonks indicándoles a todos que salieran –Chicas, ustedes se encargan de los hechizos, nos vemos mañana.

Uno a uno y con sumo cuidado fueron saliendo del departamento de la castaña, hasta dejarlos a los cuatro solos.

- Bien Malfoy, Zabini, acompáñenme, los llevare a su habitación –dijo Ginny caminando por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

- Lleva solo a Blaise, Draco dormirá conmigo –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Ginny.

- Hermione… -dijo Ginny intentando reprocharle.

- Ginny, ahora no… -dijo Hermione con cansancio mientras la pelirroja suspiraba y se llevaba a Blaise hacia la última habitación del pasillo.

- Vamos –dijo Hermione llevándose a Draco a su habitación.

- Gracias por todo Mione –dijo Draco luego de cerrar la puerta tras él.

- No digas tonterías, yo realmente confío en ustedes… -dijo Hermione suspirando con cansancio –ahora vamos a dormir, de verdad a sido una noche muy larga.

- Claro –dijo Draco caminando hacia a cama –oye, no tengo pijamas.

- Mañana vemos eso, por ahora duerme desnudo –dijo Hermione metiéndose a al cama.

- Claro –dijo Draco con una sonrisa para desvestirse y meterse a la cama con su amada castaña, quien al sentirlo cerca inmediatamente se aferro a él para poder dormir con tranquilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Ron dejándose caer sobre uno de lo sillones del departamento que compartía con Harry.

- ¿Por qué Hermione no nos abra dicho que estaba con Malfoy? –Pregunto Harry mientras se paraba al lado de su amigo, mirando hacia la ventana.

- No lo sé pero realmente es una mal agradecida, nosotros nos preocupamos por ella todo este tiempo y llega este imbécil y no hecha a un lado por él… por él, por un condenado Malfoy –dijo Ron entre dientes.

- A ti no te duele que no nos haya dicho eso, te duele porque querías hacerte cargo del bebe de Hermione –dijo Harry sentándose frente a su amigo para mirarlo con una sonrisa de burla.

- No digas tonterías, yo no pretendí eso en ningún minuto –dijo Ron desviando la mirada, con enfado.

- Claro que sí, siempre has estado enamorado de Hermione y pensaste que esta vez ella si te haría caso… -dijo Harry mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa la cual comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco –pero sabes que perdiste tu oportunidad desde que…

- SI, si ya lo sé, es algo que me lamentare toda la vida, no tienes que repetírmelo –dijo Ron evitando ese tema.

- ¿Por qué te metiste con Lavander cuando le habías pedido a Hermione que fuera tu novia? Eso es una idiotez –dijo Harry recostándose más comodante en el sillón.

- Aun me estoy haciendo esa misma pregunta amigo… -dijo Ron suspirando –y ya vez, Hermione termino liándose con Malfoy y ahora espera un bebe de él…

- La vida da muchas vueltas –dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente –quien diría que esos dos, terminarías dejando las filas de Voldemort, para combatirlo…

- De eso no estamos seguros aun –dijo Ron de mala manera al recordar al rubio.

- Vamos Ron, le hemos estado siguiendo la pista a dos encapuchados que han estado matando mortífagos desde hace 2 meses, es obvio que son ellos –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo –no te preocupes, a mi tampoco me agrada tener que trabajar con ellos, pero si nos pueden servir de algo, bienvenidos sean…

- No dirías lo mismo si vieras como Zabini se comía con la mirada a Ginny amigo –dijo Ron para picar a Harry.

- Cállate, no digas estupideces –dijo Harry en enfado –no puedo crees que Ginny se haya quedado allá…

- Lo hizo por Hermione –dijo Ron volviendo su vista a la ventada.

- Como si lo necesitara, Malfoy no se le despegara –dijo Harry suspirando –se ve que realmente le interesa Hermione y su hijo.

- Va… -dijo Ron buchando con enfado –a ese hurón no le interesa nadie más que él.

- Ron, el hecho de que te gustaría estar en sus zapatos no implica que te hagas el ciego… si hubiera sido por él, hubiera estado con Hermione desde hace tiempo, a estado vigilándola desde hace meses…

- Ya cállate, no quiero escuchar hablar de esos dos… estúpidos, me pone de mal humor –dijo Ron levantadote para dirigirse a su cuarto y tomar una buena ducha.

Harry permaneció ahí unos minutos más, pensando en las palabras dichas por su pelirrojo amigo. Tenía que sacar a Ginny de ahí cuando antes, ese Zabini andaba claramente con otras intenciones y él no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su pelirroja.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola a todos nuevamente... verdaderamente es increible, este historia que aparecio más como un juego, a gustado muchisimo y eso me alegra. Este es ya el 3° capitulo y verdaderamente espero que els guste. No se si ya lo he dicho antes, pero o creo que este ff sea demasiado largo, pero prometo poner todo mi empeño para que les agrade._**

**_Quiero agradecer también, los reviews de todos, en especial de:_**

**_Karyta34; Beautifly92; Hermy Evans; Amedelune; Chukii; Katty Watson; Hermione-Malfoy35; ZhirruUrie; Sami-Maraurder girl; Ery Malfoy; Darkred-sun; Coniitah Malfoy Cullen; Adriana._**

**_Pata todos ellos y en especial a los que se repiten el plato en los dos ff de mi autoria, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, y a adriana, pues e rei muchisimo con tu review, no sabes cuento pueden alegrar el dia comentarios como ese en dias que quizas no son del todo buenos..._**

**_En este momento quiero aprovechar esta instancia para que todos recordemos el verdadero sentido de esta navidad... no somos nosotros los festejados, con el paso de los años hemos olvidado que en hoy es el cumpleaños de Jesus, celebramos su nacimiento y su venida a este mundo, y mucho mas que regalos, debemos disfrutar de una instancia de union para nuestras familias, disfrutarlas, guardar esos preciosos momentos que ni el paso del tiempo va a poder borrar... espero que mediten en esto y este año su navidad sea tan especial como lo a sido la mia..._**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO 2008 PARA TODOS, QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.´¸.´¨) ¸.¨)  
(¸.´ (¸.´Konnyta-granger **


	4. ¡Pateó!

Capítulo 4¡Pateó!

Había transcurrido cerca de un mes desde la llegada de Malfoy y Zabini al departamento de Hermione y tanto Harry como Ron estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, querían sacar a toda costa a ese par de la vida de las chicas, pero Hermione no iba a separarse de Draco por nada del mundo y Ginny no iba a dejar a Hermione sola con ese par por nada del mundo, en definitiva, nadie se novia.

- Ginny, mi vida… por favor, vente conmigo –dijo Harry conversando en el sillón del departamento de Hermione, con su novia.

- Harry, esto ya lo hemos conversado miles de veces –dijo Ginny mirando a su novio.

- Y aun no entiendes Ginny –dijo Harry comenzando a perder los estribos.

- Eres tú el que no entiende Harry, yo no dejaré a Hermione con estos dos, sola y embarazada –dijo Ginny mirando a su novio.

- Entonces déja que me veniga a vivir acá –dijo Harry volviendo nuevamente al tema –así podré estar seguro de que esos dos no te harán nada.

- Harry, no puedes venir a invadir la casa de Hermione –dijo Ginny ganándose una mirada de irónica de su novio.

- Tu no te quisiste salir de aquí, además te viniste a casa de Hermione contra su voluntad, así que no vengas a decirme que debo respetar el especio de Hermione –dijo Harry haciendo enfadar a su novia.

- Basta Potter, si no puedes confiar en mí pues puedes irte por la misma puerta por la que llegaste –dijo Ginny colocándose de pie para irse a su habitación.

- Ginny… ¡Ginny! –grito Harry saliendo tras ella, pero esta le cerro la puerta de su habitación en las narices.

- ¿Están peleando otra vez? –Pregunto Hermione saliendo de su habitación.

- Hermione, tenemos que conversar –dijo Harry seriamente.

- No Harry, ni tu ni Ron van a venir a vivirse acá –dijo Hermione siguiendo por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

- Pero Hermione por merlín, eres igual de terca que Ginny… -dijo Harry enfadado.

- Me vas a disculpar Harry, pero este es mi hogar y meto en él a quien a mi me venga en gana y más aun si es el padre de mi hijo –dijo Hermione tomando un vaso de jugo de la nevera para caminar hacia la salida.

- Claro, hijo que te engaño para tener –dijo Harry con rencor, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera.

- No voy a discutir sobre mi vida privada contigo Harry, esas son mis cosas con Draco y punto, ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos –dijo Hermione con algo de rencor antes de volver a su habitación.

Harry se quedo unos segundos más ahí para ver como nuevamente alguien más entraba a la cocina.

- Tienes muy poco tacto con las mujeres Potter –dijo Blaise entrando a la cocina seguido de Draco, quien sonrió ante el comentario.

- Ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas ¿Es el nuevo oficio de los mortífagos? –Pregunto Harry con enfado.

- Primero Potter, si no quieres que te escuchen, debes dejar de gritar –dijo Draco mirándolo con rostro burlón.

- Segundo, no nos interesa si nos crees o no cuando decimos que NO somos mortífagos –dijo Blaise mirándolo desafiante.

- Tengan mucho cuidado par de imbéciles, los estaré vigilando –dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina no sin antes golpear el hombreo de Draco al salir, desestabilizándolo.

Draco y Blaise se contuvieron para no caerle a golpes por imbécil, pero le habían prometido a Hermione que evitarían las peleas y discusiones a toda costa.

- Este idiota no nos dejara en paz jamás –dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo.

- La mayor bronca la tiene contigo –dijo Draco mirándolo burlón –porque le estas mirando demasiado a su pelirroja.

- ¿Tanto se nota? –Pregunto Blaise sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Si y Hermione me mando a pedirte que dejaras en paz a su amiga o por muy hermano mío que seas, te echará a patadas –dijo Draco viendo como el moreno reía.

- Tu castaña esta algo sensible –dijo Blaise sonriendo.

- Son las hormonas, la tienen algo sensible así que no le digas nada –Draco siguiendo a su amigo hacia la sala –no quiero ni saber que la has hecho llorar o te parto la cara, ya lo sabes… tantas emociones no le hacen bien a mi hijo…

- Estas tan paternal, que me haces llorar –dijo Blaise molestando a su amigo.

- Cállate idiota, ya te quiero ver a ti cuando te toque ser papa –dijo Draco mirándolo seriamente.

- Respecto a eso ¿Le comentaste a la castaña que hiciste tu testamento y que le dejaste todo a ella y a tu hijo? –Pregunto Blaise mirando a su amigo seriamente.

- Se llama Hermione, tarado y no, aun no se lo digo, ella no quiere saber que algún día podría morir, se angustia demasiado de solo pensarlo –dijo Draco mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pero sabes que las posibilidades son mucho mayores a las de sobrevivir, amigo –dijo Blaise mirando a su hermano.

- Lo sé, pero todo esto es demasiado difícil aun para ella –dijo Draco suspirando –aunque tarde o temprano Hermione tendrá que plantearse el tema.

- ¿Qué tema? –Pregunto Hermione parada en la entrada de la sala junto con Ginny quien solo los miro para dirigirse luego a la cocina.

- Nada preciosa –dijo Draco estirándole los brazos para que se acercara y pudiera tomarla de la cintura y besar su vientre –hola campeón…

- ¿Cuándo irás a hacerte la revisión en San mungo Herms? –Pregunto Ginny entrando con un vaso de leche.

- No lo sé, sabes que no podemos ir nosotras solas –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.

- Pero nosotros podemos ir con ustedes –dijo Draco inmediatamente.

- Por supuesto que no, tu no puede exponerte, no solo te buscan los mortífagos, también los del ministerio y te quiero vivo porque debes ayudarme a traer a este bebe al mundo, fue tu idea –dijo Hermione tomando el rostro de Draco entre sus manso para besarlo.

- Además no olviden que ustedes son nuestros prisioneros ¿Cuando has visto un prisionero salir a pasear con sus captores? –Pregunto Ginny como si fuera obvio.

- Mira hermosa pelirroja –dijo Blaise haciendo enfadar hasta las masas a Ginny –si nosotros quisiéramos, nos hubiéramos escapado hace bastante, así que de prisioneros nada… por lo demás, estamos aquí para proteger a la castaña…

- Hermione –dijo Draco con cansancio.

- Hermione –dijo Blaise agregando mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja que solo quería caerle a golpes.

- Idiota –dijo Ginny saliendo nuevamente indignada hacia su habitación.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar en paz a Ginny, Blaise? –Pregunto Hermione mirándolo seriamente desde la entrada de la cocina –no quiero que pienses que puedes conquistarla o jugar con ella, porque ella es la novia de Harry…

- No quiero agarrarme a la pelirroja, cas… Hermione –dijo Blaise mirando a la chica.

- Sí claro –dijo Hermione mirándolo incrédula.

- Es en serio… no puedo negar que es bastante sexy y… bueno, eso… pero no me la voy a agarrar –dijo Blaise con total naturalidad.

- Ginny no es una cosa para agarrarla, tarado –dijo Hermione con cierto enfado.

- Mira cas… quiero decir Hermione –dijo Blaise mirando a la chica de su mejor amigo –yo entiendo que Potter se sienta amenazado por mi, eso es obvio… pero dile que pierda cuidado, no pretendo tener nada con su exótica pelirroja…

Tras esas palabras, Blaise giro sobre sus talones y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Draco solo en la sala con Hermione quien solo lo observo marcharse.

- Si él lo dices, es porque lo hará –dijo Draco haciéndole señas a Hermione para que se sentara a su lado.

- No le creí ni media palabras –dijo Hermione mirando al padre de su hijo –la mira como si quisiera comérsela….

- Blaise es con todas así –dijo Draco despreocupado.

- ¿Conmigo también? –Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- No, porque sabe que no puede mirar a la mujer de su hermano –dijo Draco como si nada.

- ¿Lo amenazaste? –Pregunto Hermione coqueta.

- A penas supimos que nos quedaríamos aquí, le advertí que no osara ni mirarte, porque le partía la cara –dijo Draco mirando a Hermione sonreír –dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres embarazadas.

- Si supiera lo que sé hacer, no diría lo mismo –dijo Hermione con arrogancia.

- Y no lo sabrá, ese privilegio es solo mío, mi vida –dijo Draco comenzando a besarla mientras su mano se dirigía a su vientre abultado para acariciarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny estaba tirada en su cama mientras bebía de su vaso de leche, estaba totalmente enfurecida no solo con el idiota de Blaise sino también con su novio, que no era capaz de entender que ella necesitaba saber que su mejor amiga y su futuro sobrino estaban bien y más ahora que estaba ese par viviendo con ellas. Suspiro pesadamente y cerro los ojos intentando relajarse y poder dormir un poco antes de la cena.

- _Ginny, he estado pensando… quizás deba hablar con Hermione para venirme a vivir acá con ustedes para que estén más protegidas –dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su novia que estaba tendida en la cama, a su lado._

_- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo soy completamente capaz de cuidar a Hermione –dijo Ginny mirando a Harry sorprendida._

_- Sí lo sé, pero ¿Quién te cuidara a ti?-Pregunto Harry con preocupación mientras Ginny se alejaba de él con cierta molestia._

_- Harry, sé que estas preocupado, pero me molesta bastante que me subestimes –dijo Ginny sentandose alejada de él –sé perfectamente que quieres protegerme pero estas haciendo lo que mi familia a hecho toda la vida, subestimarme primeramente por ser mujer y por ser la más pequeña._

_- No Ginn… no es subestimarte, pero entiéndeme, no quiero perderte –dijo Harry acercándose a ella para besar su cuello y susurrar al oído –sabes que no podría vivir sin ti…_

_- Harry –dijo Ginny entre suspiros mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las manos de su novio se introdujeran por debajo de su blusa para tomar uno de sus senos y masajearlos -… Harry._

_Siguió sintiendo esas manos acariciarla con desesperación hasta hacerla caer tumbada en la cama. Sintió que abrían su blusa, rasgando los botones para mordisquear sensualmente sus pechos por sobre el sujetador. Abrió los ojos y vio una mata de cabello negro sobre sus pechos, pero al ver que levantaba la cabeza, no era el rostro de Harry a quien observada sino el de Blaise Zabini._

_- Blaise –dijo Ginny entre confundida y excitada._

_- Mi pelirroja –dijo Blaise devorando sus labios mientras metía las manos debajo de su falta para introducirlas en su sexo y acariciarlo._

_Jadeo con fuerza al sentirse humedecer y perdió el control de todo. Pronto se vio completamente desnuda, mientras Blaise se quitaba los pantalones son rapidez para con fuerza de una vez, haciéndola gritar._

_- Ahh.., -jadeó Ginny mientras Blaise comenzaba a envestirla._

_- Ginny… -dijo Blaise en su oído mientras lo mordisqueaba y la agarraba fuerte de las caderas para llegar juntos al clímax._

_Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir esa holeada de placer invadirla de una vez. Abrió los ojos y lo vio sudado y mirándola con una sonrisa atractiva, para luego salir de ella y recostar su torso bien formado y completamente sudado, a su lado en la cama._

_- Eres buena mi pelirroja –dijo Blaise regulando su respiración._

_- Aun no me has visto Blaise –dijo Ginny levantándose para sentarse a horcadillas sobre el miembro del moreno, introduciéndoselo nuevamente._

_- Ahh… -jadeo Blaise, en el momento en el que se abría la puerta._

_- ¡Ginny! –grito Harry viéndola desnuda sobre Blaise._

- ¡Harry! –Grito Ginny despertando sentada en la cama totalmente sudada y acalorada –merlín… era un sueño…

"Toc-toc" sonó la puerta de su habitación.

- Ginn… la cena esta lista –dijo Hermione del otro lado, mientras la pelirroja intentaba normalizar su respiración.

- Sí… ya voy… -dijo Ginny jadeando levemente.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Hermione con cierto tono de preocupación.

- Sí, es solo…. Que me despertaste y me asuste –dijo Ginny tirándose a la cama y cerrando los ojos para calmarse.

- Está bien –dijo Hermione volviendo a la sala con Draco.

Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados pero la única imagen que venía a su cabeza era la del moreno sobre ella, sudando, jadeando y sonriéndole sensualmente.

- Fue solo un sueño… no, una pesadilla… sí, eso fue, una pesadilla –dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama para luego levantarse y salir de su habitación.

- Hola pelirroja –dijo Blaise a su espalda, apareciendo por el pasillo –así que estabas durmiendo… ¿soñaste conmigo?

Ginny se giró entre sorprendida y sonrojada, para luego girarse con cara de enfado hasta la sala y sentarse lo más alejada de Blaise posible y evitando su mirada durante toda la comida.

"Necesito una noche de sexo con Harry con urgencia" pensó la pelirroja terminando de cenar.

- Voy a ver a Harry –dijo la pelirroja luego de unos minutos de haber vuelto a su habitación –nos vemos mañana…

- Claro –dijo Hermione sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga y pasando su mirada a Blaise -¿Le hiciste algo?

- No –dijo Blaise con tranquilidad –tal vez extraña a su novio nada más, déjala…

Blaise se levantó cuando hubo terminado la cena para irse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta suspirando pesadamente, esa pelirroja se estaba metiendo en su cabeza y eso era un verdadero problema, nos solo por que jamás se había enamorado, sino también porque eso significaba guerra contra Potter.

- Hay pelirroja –susurro Blaise mientras caminaba hacia la cama, para lanzarse a ella –me vas a volver loco…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny apareció en el departamento donde vivian Harry y Ron, sabía que Ron estaba de turno esa noche por lo que no los molestarían. Camino por las habitaciones y escucho la ducha, por lo que supuso que Harry había llegado hace poco y se estaba dando un baño. Decidió esperarlo en la habitación de él, para que pudieran "conversar" más tranquilos y a gusto.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la ducha dejo de sonar, para luego de otros cuantos minutos más, dejar salir a Harry envuelto en una toalla a la altura de la cintura, tapando su anatomía masculina y dejando al descubierto su marcado torso, lleno de musculatura bien formada y trabajada.

- Ginny –dijo Harry extrañado al verla sentada en su cama -¿Qué sucede¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin pretenderlo, esas preguntas sonaron más ariscas que lo normal, pero aun estaba un poco enfadado por la actitud de su novia, por lo que prefirió esperar su respuesta ante de cambiar el tono.

- Yo… quería hablar contigo, más bien quería que me disculparas por la discusión de esta tarde –dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza con cierto cansancio –me comporte bastante mal, se que te preocupas por mi…

- Gin –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado para tomar sus manos –yo también soy un poco intransigente, me gusta que todas las cosas se hagan a mi manera porque creo que es lo mejor, pero quiero protegerte… no soportaría que te sucediera algo.

- Harry –dijo Ginny mirando a su novio quien tomo su barbilla para acercarla a su rostro y poder apoderarse de esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Primero fue un beso suave, tranquilo, disfrutando el uno del otro, pero como Ginny ya sabía, bastaba un poco para hacer que las más bajas pasiones de Harry aparecieran. Luego sus manos se fueron a la cintura de la pelirroja, estacionando una ahí y la otra dejándola bajar por su pierna y debajo de su falta, agarrando con fuerza su muslo mientras la acercaba más a el. Con un rápidas movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, dejándola a horcadillas sobre su regazo.

- Esta noche no te arrancas –dijo Harry comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelirroja quien solo se dejaba querer.

- No pienso arrancar –dijo Ginny mientras Harry la dejaba sobre la cama y de un solo movimiento se sacaba la toalla quedando completamente desnudo sobre su novia y poder hacer lo mismo con el cuerpo de ella para así poder tenerla como quería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana y una castaña junto a otra pelirroja se preparaban para salir.

- Hermione… -dijo Draco por cuadragésima vez.

- No Draco, no iras y se acabo –dijo Hermione colocándose la capa en el momento en que sonaba el timbre.

- Pero también es mi hijo –dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia, mientras Blaise estaba en el sillón mirando a la pareja discutir y de reojo, ver como la pelirroja se arreglaba el cabello frente a un espejo.

- Draco, entiende por favor –dijo Hermione girándose hacia su novio mientras Ginny abría la puerta, dejando pasar a algunos miembros de la orden, entre ellos Ron, Harry y Remus.

- ¿Están listas? –Pregunto Remus mirando de reojo a Draco y Blaise.

- Sí –dijeron las chicas encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Ustedes se quedan a cargo, si sucede algo nos avisan –dijo Harry a Fred y George quienes se quedarían con Draco y Blaise.

- No se preocupen –dijo Fred despidiéndose de ellos antes que cerraran la puerta.

En cosa de segundos, todos aparecieron en San Mungo para la revisión de Hermione. Todos subieron al piso de maternidad y esperaron a la castaña, quien entro junto con Ginny. Al salir se dirigieron a los mesones para poder pagar la consulta.

- Usted tiene todo pagado, señorita Granger –dijo la mujer en el mesón.

- ¿Como? Eso no es posible –dijo Hermione sorprendida –yo no he pagado nada.

- Lo pago el padre del bebe… el señor Draco Malfoy –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras Hermione suspiraba pesadamente.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione cortésmente –este rubio se va a enterar.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso si esta encerrado? –Pregunto Ginny mientras iban donde los demás.

- Debieron de haberlo hecho antes –dijo Hermione mientras llegaban con los otros.

- ¿Todo en orden? –Pregunto Remus.

- Perfecto, ya podemos irnos –dijo Hermione, evitando el tema para poder llegar pronto a casa y encarar al rubio.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la embarazada castaña, vieron a los gemelos en un entretenido juego de poker junto al rubio y al moreno.

- Veo que está todo bien –dijo Remus mirando con una disimulada sonrisa a los gemelos.

- Estos son los prisioneros más difíciles de vencer que hemos tenido –dijo Fred dando por terminada la partida –pero ha sido excelente.

- Igualmente Weasley –dijeron los dos chicos viendo entrar a Ginny y a Hermione, que se les quedaron viendo extrañadas.

- ¿Donde estan Harry y Ron? -Pregunto George mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Estan abajo vigilando -dijo Remus caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Todo bien? –Pregunto Draco acercándose a Hermione, pero la palma de la mano de la madre de su hijo en su pecho, lo hizo detenerse. Draco rápidamente comprendió lo que sucedía por lo que cerró los ojos suspirando y preparándose para una de esas largas charlas.

- Buena suerte –dijo Blaise dándole unos golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda a su hermano-gracias por la partida Weasleys…

- De nada –dijeron los chicos comenzando a salir sin antes despedirse de Ginny quien luego de desdecirse de Remus comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, al igual que Blaise, quien al verla se hizo a un lado con una reverencia para hacerla pasar, cosa que hizo que Ginny rodara los ojos con enfado.

- Yo me voy Hermione, cualquier cosa nos avisas –dijo Remus saliendo junto a los gemelos del departamento, dejando a Hermione y a Draco solos en la sala.

- ¿No me debes una explicación? –Pregunto Hermione mirando al padre de su hijo severamente.

- No, no tengo nada que explicar, lo que hice no es nada que un padre no haría por su hijo –dijo Draco sentándose en uno de los sillones, dejando a Hermione más enfadada aun.

- Draco, yo también tengo dinero como para ayudar en los gastos del bebe –dijo Hermione parándose frente a Draco con enfado.

- Hermione, sabes que todo lo mío será de nuestro hijo algún día ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?… si algún día yo no estoy tú te harás cargo de todos modos de mi dinero y… -dijo Draco aprovechando la oportunidad para decirle indirectamente lo del testamento.

- NO –dijo Hermione casi gritando y haciendo que su voz de quebrara –no… no digas eso, tu vas a estar conmigo…

Draco se asusto ante el grito de Hermione, pero realmente no se sorprendió de su reacción ya que siempre que el tema era tocado, ella lo esquivaba.

- Hermione, yo hice un testamento y si algo llegara a sucederme, tú… -dijo Draco, pero el llanto de Hermione lo hizo detenerse –Hermione…

- No me digas eso… -dijo Hermione mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro –Sí tu no estas… yo no… yo no podré…

- Sí, si podrás –dijo Draco con firmeza levantándose y acercándole a ella –podrás porque la mujer que yo amo es una mujer fuerte, que no dejaría jamás que algo le sucediera nuestro hijo…

Hermione miraba a Draco sin dejar de llorar, sintiendo como él intentaba ser lo más sincero posible, pero a la vez, trasmitirle su fortaleza.

- Sé, que esto te es difícil, no estoy diciendo que no vaya a luchar por mi vida, pero no puedo asegurar que luego que todo esto acaba, yo aun esté con vida –dijo Draco pasando una mano con la mojada mejilla de Hermione –por eso te he dejado todo para que tu y nuestro hijo estén bien…

- Prométeme que lucharas con todas tus fuerzas por vivir –dijo Hermione tomando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Draco –promételo…

- Te lo juro –dijo Draco tomando el rostro de Hermione para besarlo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran y pudiera sentir el momento exacto en que el pequeño en el vientre de Hermione pateara con tal fuerza que hasta él lo sintiera.

- Pateó… ¡Pateó¡Mi pequeño pateó! –dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba frente a Hermione y tomaba su vientre para besarlo con infinita ternura mientras Hermione sonreía intentando disipar esos fantasmas que la atormentaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de aquella conversación, Draco y Hermione intentaron evitar el tema a toda costa, pero entre tantos ataque en los cuales Draco y Blaise tuvieron que estar presentes, la posibilidad de que alguno muriera estaba latente en la mente de Hermione. Fue así como pasaron 4 meses y la castaña ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo, los cuales eran totalmente notorios por su gran y abultado vientre, el cual no le permitía verse ni los pies.

Durante ese periodo, los intentos por llevarse a Hermione no cesaron, por lo que la presencia de los miembros de la Orden en el departamento de la castaña se hizo casi permanente, cosa a la cual Hermione tuvo que resignarse, en cierta medida.

- Sigo pensando que es mejor que Hermione tenga al bebe en la madriguera –dijo Molly Weasley en una de las tantas reuniones de la Orden, las cuales desde que a Hermione se le hacía muy complicado salir, se comenzaron a realizar en su departamento.

- Yo creo lo mismo –dijo Draco sorprendiéndolos a todos –ese es un lugar seguro si lo comparamos con San Mungo, aunque aquí tampoco estaría mal…

- Voto porque se haga en la madriguera –dijeron varios de los miembros de la orden.

- Pues lamentó decirles que si mi hijo no nace en San Mungo, entonces nacerá acá –dijo Hermione sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones de su departamento –sin ofender Molly, pero verdaderamente no quiero andar de un lado a otro cuando tenga contracciones, quiero estar tranquila en un lugar fijo y ese lugar es mi departamento.

- Pero Hermione… -dijo Molly intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Molly, verdaderamente agradezco tu oferta, pero quiero que mi hijo nazca acá y es mi ultima decisión –dijo Hermione zanjando el tema, ante todos.

- ¿Qué haremos después de que nazca el bebe? –Pregunto Ron recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Draco a quien le hervía la sangre cuando él, en especial, se refería a su hijo con tanta naturalidad.

- Por el momento es arriesgado moverlo, los ataques se han hecho mucho más frecuentes y certeros –dijo Minerva a la cabeza de la orden –debemos analizar la situación cuando nazca el bebe.

- Bien, entonces los temas se han terminado –dijo Ojo loco colocándose de pie para marcharse al igual que el resto de la orden.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Hasta cuando me fallan, zánganos irresponsables! –gritaba un iracundo Voldemort a sus lacayos.

- Amo, la chica parece estar cercada, no podemos acercarnos –dijo uno de sus lacayos, aterrado.

- Maldición, ustedes no sirven para nada –dijo Voldemort sorprendido –creo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo… pero no será hasta que ese mocoso nazca, ahí se los arrebatare y los matare a todos… igual como lo hice con los Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La semana siguiente a la ultima reunion de la orden fue bastante movida, no por algún ataque, los cuales sorpresivamente no volvieron a suscitarse, sino porque Hermione sufría contracciones cada dos por tres, por un mal rato con alguien o porque algo no lo funcionada, o simplemente por reírse demasiado, razón por la cual gemelos evitaban estar demasiado tiempo con la castaña, bajo expresa petición de Draco, quien más que pedírselo, se los ordeno.

- Draco, debes tranquilizarte un poco, tanto nerviosismo no le hace bien a Hermione o al bebe –dijo Blaise mientras veía como Draco casi estrangulaba una naranja de tanto exprimirle el jugo.

- Esta situación me tiene inquieto, no han habido ataques… algo deben de estar tramando –dijo Draco con nerviosismo mientras dejaba caer bruscamente el contenido del exprimidor en el vaso –además de estas contracciones cada dos por tres de Hermione, en cualquier momento puede ser la verdadera y el bebe pude nacer y…

- Ok, ya entendí –dijo Blaise divertido por tanto nerviosismo del rubio –la verdad yo también estoy algo sorprendido de que no hayan atacado… puede que venga algo grande.

- ¿De verdad piensan eso? –Pregunto Remus entrando a la cocina.

- No estamos seguros de nada, pero no nos da muy buena espina el que no hayan intentado llevarse a Hermione en esta ultima semana -dijo Draco con el vaso en sus manos –durante estos últimos cuatro meses los ataques han estado a la orden del día, y ahora de pronto no sucede nada.

- Podrían estar planeando algo realmente grande para cuando nazca el bebe –dijo Blaise preocupando aun más a Draco.

- ¿De que conversan? –Pregunto Hermione entrando de pronto a la cocina, asustándolos un poco.

- De cómo va a llamarse el bebe –dijo Remus sonriéndole con una tranquilidad que no convenció del todo a Hermione, pero prefirió no insistir.

- La verdad he tenido el presentimiento de que será niña –dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre.

- ¿No decías que sería niño? –Pregunto Blaise mirando a Draco quien se acerco por la espalda de Hermione para abrazarla.

- Hicimos una prueba y creemos que es una niña –dijo Draco colocándose una mano en el vientre y bajando un poco para quedar a la altura del vientre de Mione –miren… Anabella… hola cariño

Tras esa palabra, el pequeño o pequeña dentro de Hermione comenzó a moverse como buscando las caricias de su padre. Hermione les dijo a los dos hombres que se acercaran y sintieran con sus manos en su vientre, como el o la bebe se movían.

- Ahora miren –dijo Draco volviendo a acercarse al vientre de Hermione –Hola Mathw…

Seguido de esas palabras una fuerte patada se sintió en el vientre de Hermione que la hizo contraerse un poco, mientras los tres hombres se miraban las caras con una sonrisa.

- Hay –dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y con las manos en su vientre.

- ¿Otra vez? –Dijo Blaise viendo como Draco la ayudaba a enderezarse.

- No, esta vez si son… -dijo Hermione aguantando un intenso dolor.

- ¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto Remus preocupado.

- Porque rompí fuente –dijo Hermione viendo como parte de sus anchos pantalones se encontraban mojados.

Rápidamente entre los tres hombres la llevaron a la habitación que compartía con Draco, donde ya estaba todo preparado para un posible parto desde hacia una semana atrás. A los pocos minutos, un sanador que era de confianza entraba al departamento junto con los demás miembros de la orden, para ayudar a Hermione a dar a luz al primogénito de Malfoy.

Lamentablemente para Hermione, las contracciones comenzaron a aumentar, pero aun no estaba lista para dar a luz, en terminaos médicos, el sanador había dicho que aun le quedaban unos centímetros de dilatación para que estuviera lista para el parto, por lo que todos tuvieron que esperar en la sala, a excepción de Draco, quien dijo que permanecería en la habitación para ayudar a Hermione a traer al mundo a su hijo.

- … En definitiva… si es niña… ¿Se llamara Anabella? –Pregunto Hermione entrecortadamente a Draco quien le tomaba las manos para darle ánimos.

- Claro y si es niño Mathw, así se llamaba tu padre ¿verdad? –Pregunto Draco a lo que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa, pero otra contracción la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor –inspira y espira, eso disminuirá un poco el dolor…

- Gracias… por estar… aquí, conmigo –dijo Hermione suspirando mientras Draco quitaba unas gotas de sudor de su rostro.

- ¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí? Es nuestro o nuestra pequeña –dijo Draco mientras sus ojos se entristecían un poco –además yo provoque esto…

- Para traer… una criatura… al mundo… se necesitan… dos –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Draco –la verdad… a sido… el mejor… regalo… que podría darme… la vida… ¡Ahhh!

- Vamos, señorita Granger, ahora si estamos listo… empuje cuando yo le indique –dijo el sanador tomando posición para recibir al bebe.

Hermione miro preocupada a Draco, quien le sonrió entregándole su apoyo, mientras tomaba sus manos para que estas le sirvieran de soporte para canalizar sus fuerzas.

- Uno… dos… puje… -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un hombre corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de una oscura mansión en las afueras de Londres muggle. Entró corriendo a una habitación donde solamente había un sillón siendo ocupado por el que hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un hombre.

- ¡Amo¡Hay movimiento! –Dijo el hombre mirando a Voldemort -¡Está naciendo!

- Perfecto… -dijo Voldemort colocándose de pie mientras Nagini, su serpiente, comenzaba a moverse junto a él –Daremos termino a esto de una buena vez…

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola a todos... aqui otra vez con otro emocionante capitulo, con de todo un poco jejeje... lamento tanta demora, pero me había desconectado un poco de todo, pero prometo que actualizate esta semana otro capitulo y espero que se porten tan bien como ahora...  
Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a quienes dejaron sus lindos reviews:_**

**_Sami-marauder girl; Fran ktrin Black; Hermione-Malfoy35; Andeli Malfoy; Dayis; Karyta34; Coniitha Malfoy Cullen; Ahgness Black; Amedelune; Daana Malfoy; ZhirruUrei; -Xio-Freak-; Chukii; Laura J Potter._**

**_A todos muchas gracias, por las animos y las correcciones todo el bienvenido, de verdad, de buena forma todas las cosas se pueden decir asi que intentare revisar minusiosamente los ff para que no tengan fltas de ortografía o de redaccion.  
Bueno, espero sinceramente que el capitulo les haya gustado, un beso y un abrazo inmenso a todos, los quiero mucho y que Dios los bendiga a todos._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora  
_**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	5. Anabella Victoria Malfoy Granger

Capítulo 5: Anabella Victoria Malfoy Granger

- ¡Ahhhh! –gritó Hermione mientras pujaba he intentaba aminorar en algo el dolor de las contracciones.

- Vamos, queda poco –dijo el sanador animando a la castaña, quien apretaba la mano de Draco con fuerza.

- Vamos amor, ya casi –dijo Draco con la respiración agitada, sorprendido y emocionado por el pronto nacimiento de su hijo o hija.

- ¡Ahhhh! –volvió a gritar Hermione mientras se contraía con mayor fuerza. Segundos después, el llanto de un bebe inundaba y opacaba el silencio que pudo haberse sentido en el departamento.

- Es… una niña –dijo el sanador, mientras la colocaba entre unas mantas sacando los restos de sangre, limpiando su garganta con un dedo –venga, el padre debe cortar el cordón umbilical.

- ¿Yo? –Pregunto Draco más pálido de lo normal y con bastante terror –pero yo… yo no…

- Venga, tome la tijera –dijo el sanador colocando la tijera exactamente donde debía cortar.

Draco se movió torpemente hasta llegar al lado de su moradita pequeña, que lloraba a todo pulmón, tomo la tijera y con muchísimo temor, corto el amoratado cordón umbilical.

- Muy bien, vamos pequeña –dijo una ayudante del sanador que se llevaba a la pequeña al baño de la habitación.

Al ver que se llevaban a su pequeña, Draco siguió a la muchacha que ayudaba en el parto y se metió junto con ella al baño para ver como cuidaba de su pequeña. Mientras, el sanador termino con Hermione, quien esperaba ansiosa que Draco saliera con su pequeña, lo cual sucedió pocos minutos después, apareciendo con un bulto envuelto en mantas suaves y blancas, ya bastante menos morada y mostrando una pelusa blanca en la calva cabecita, lo que vaticinada un cabello rubio platinado como el de su padre.

- Mira nuestra pequeña… nuestra Anabella –dijo Draco arrodillándose junto a Hermione para mostrarle a su pequeña niña.

- ¿Cuál será el nombre del bebe? –dijo el Sanador apareciendo desde el baño, sin su bata y sus manos lavadas.

- Anabella Victoria Malfoy Granger –dijo Hermione mirando a su pequeña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El sanador escribió el nombre de la niña en el aire, haciendo salir una tinta blanca que desapareció pocos minutos después.

- Ya esta inscrita en los registros del ministerio y de Hogwarts, felicitaciones –dijo el sanador mirando con una sonrisa a la pareja y su retoño, para luego salir junto a su ayudante de la habitación.

- Mira, ya esta con nosotros –dijo Draco besando la frente de su mujer, que no dejaba de llorar mientras acariciaba con extremo cuidado la frente de su pequeña –tómala, debes darle de comer.

Draco le entrego la pequeña a su madre, quien comenzó a darle de comer, mientras el rubio miraba embelezado la escena de la mujer que amaba, alimentando a su pequeño retoño, su mayor orgullo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry y los demás daban vueltas, totalmente desesperados en la sala del departamento de Hermione. Hacía cerca de dos horas que el sanador y su ayudante, habían entrado a la habitación de la castaña, pero no habían tenido noticias.

- Ahí viene –dijo Ginny parándose del lado de Harry para ir done el sanador -¿Cómo esta Hermione? ¿Nació el bebe? ¿Qué fue?

- Tranquilos, todo salió perfecto… es una niña hermosa, nació sin ningún problema, esta en perfecto estado al igual que su madre.

- Gracias a Merlín –dijo una señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

- Bueno, yo tengo que marcharme –dijo el sanador tomando su maletín nuevamente para emprender la marcha hacia la puerta.

- No se lo recomiendo –dijo la voz de Blaise Zabini desde un rincón de la sala, al lado de la ventana, de donde no había despegado la vista.

- ¿De que estas hablando Zabini? –Pregunto Ginny con cierto enfado.

- Ellos llegaron, saben que el bebe iba a nacer –dijo Blaise señalando a la ventana con un movimiento de la cabeza –Voldemort vino a terminar todo…

Harry se acercó en dos zancadas a la ventana para comprobar como una veintena de mortífagos se apostaba en la calle, comandados por Voldemort, mirando fijamente el departamento.

- Maldición –dijo Harry dirigiéndoles una mirada de preocupación a todos –son ellos…

- Debemos sacar a Hermione y a la bebe de aquí –dijo Blaise mirando con preocupación a todos, quienes se acercaban con sigilo para mirar por la ventana y volvían a mirarse preocupados.

- No, lo mejor será salir y atacarlos –dijo Ron con decisión.

- No seas idiota, una batalla con la pequeña aquí es demasiado riesgoso, cualquier mortífago podría colarse y atacarla –dijo Blaise con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Draco apareciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver los rostros de todos, se preocupó.

- Voldemort y los mortífagos están abajo, saben que la bebe nació –dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo, quien tomo de inmediato una decisión.

- Blaise, saca a Hermione y a Anabella de aquí… si vamos a pelear no voy a dejarlas en el campo de batalla –dijo Draco con decisión sin dejar de mirar a todos con seriedad.

- Tú no eres nadie para tomar esas decisiones –dijo Ron con rencor mientras apretaba los puños –no vamos a sacarlas es demasiado riesgoso…

- Cállate Weasley, no vas a decidir tu, lo que es mejor para mi mujer y mi hija –dijo Draco dando un paso hacia delante, mientras era detenido de un brazo por Draco.

- Ella no es tu mujer –dijo Ron acercándose de igual manera.

- Basta Ron –dijo Harry con autoridad, pero sin lograr romper esa batalla de miradas entre el rubio y el pelirrojo –Malfoy tiene razón, debemos sacarlas de aquí, a ambas…

- Pero Harry… -dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Si vamos a acabar esto de una vez, entonces debemos sacar a Hermione y a Anabella del alacance de Voldemort –dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada –el problema es donde…

- A la madriguera –dijo automáticamente Molly.

- No, debe ser un lugar desconocido para ellos –dijo Draco rápidamente, mirando a Blaise intentando encontrar ayuda en la mirada de su amigo.

- Quizás en la casa de tu madre –dijo Blaise mirando significativamente a Draco.

- No se donde queda exactamente esa casa Blaise –dijo Draco mirando a su amigo.

- Cualquier lugar relacionado con los Malfoy puede estar vigilado por los mortífagos, es igual de peligroso –dijo Ginny mirando a Blaise con cierto reproche, cosa que arranco una sonrisa en el moreno.

- No, esa cada jamás fue tocada por nadie –dijo Draco suspirando mientras intentaba pensar a toda maquina –tiene un hechizo aislador que solo permite ser encontrada a la dueña o a sus herederos… y la dueña era mi madre, solo nosotros dos sabíamos de la existencia de esa casa.

- Puede que sirva, pero ¿Cómo hacemos para que no nos sigan? –Pregunto George mirando a todos quienes comenzaban a impacientarse.

- No es necesario, jamás la encontraran –dijo Draco recordando bajos indicios de donde estaba aquella casa –las personas que no pertenecen al linaje de la dueña, solo pueden llegar hasta ahí si alguien, desde la misma casa, les envía una invitación, sino darán vueltas en circulo y jamás la encontraran.

- Entones es perfecta –dijo Harry tomando las riendas del asunto –Malfoy, llévate a Hermione y a la bebe.

- Pero Harry… ¿Te volviste loco? Aun no podemos confiar en Malfoy, puede que todo sea una trampa –dijo Ron con enfado.

- No seas idiota –dijo Blaise perdiendo la paciencia -¡Creo que le hemos dejado más que claro que nosotros no pertenecemos a los mortífagos y que estamos de su lado!

La voz de Blaise sonó potente y rabiosa en la habitación, haciendo que todos permanecieran en completo silencio.

- Zabini tiene razón –dijo Remus entrando en la conversación –Draco debe llevarse a Hermione y a la bebe y asegurarse de que están seguras, nosotros les cubriremos las espaldas.

Todos se miraron las caras y asintieron, tomando la decisión. Draco miro a Blaise unos segundos antes de devolverse a la habitación donde Hermione seguía alimentando a la pequeña Anabella.

- Hermione –dijo Draco llamando la atención de la castaña que miraba enternecida como la pequeña se aferraba a su pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Hermione al ver la cara de preocupación de Draco.

- Tenemos problemas –dijo Draco acercándose lentamente hacia ellas –no se realmente como, pero los mortífagos y Voldemort se enteraron que la pequeña nació… debemos irnos…

Hermione quedo de piedra unos segundos, procesando lo dicho por el padre de su hija antes de hablar.

- Pero… ¿Dónde iremos? –Pregunto Hermione comenzando a asustarse.

- Yo te llevare a un lugar seguro –dijo Draco tomando una de las manos de la castaña en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Qué sucederá con los demás? ¿Y si les sucede algo? ¿Y si nos encuentran? –Pregunto Hermione aceleradamente.

- Tranquila mi amor –dijo Draco pasando una mano por el rostro pálido de la castaña –te juro que no dejare que nada malo le suceda a la niña o a ti.

- Júramelo –dijo Hermione sintiendo como el terror la invadía al ser conciente que su pequeña corría peligro

- Te lo juro por Bella –dijo Draco besando la frente de Hermione.

- Necesito llevarme algunas cosas para la bebe y… –dijo Hermione reaccionando de pronto.

- No te preocupes, aun estas muy débil acabas de dar a luz, yo me encargo de todo –dijo Draco conjurando un bolso para echar ropa de la castaña y de la bebe, además de algunos utensilios que Hermione le iba indicando.

Tras unos minutos, Draco encogió el bolso repleto de cosas, lo metió en su bolsillo y se apresuro a ayudar a la castaña a ponerse de pie, mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría.

- ¿Están listos? –Pregunto Tonks desde la puerta.

- Sí –dijo Draco apoyando a Hermione entre sus brazos, mientras la castaña sostenía con seguridad a la pequeña Anabella que estaba profundamente dormida después de su primera comida.

Sacaron a Hermione hasta la sala que estaba ya completamente vacía, ya que todos habían bajado para preparar la huída de ella y la bebe.

- Ya saben, cuando Malfoy salga con Hermione, la primera fila lanzara lo _protegos_ y la segunda atacara, cuando ellos desaparezcan se dispersaran en os grupos que estipulamos y luego desaparecerán para despistarlos –dijo Harry mientras observaba como fuera del departamento una gran cantidad de encapuchados se Foumban en filas al lado de su amo, que miraba desorbitadamente hacia todas partes, intentando encontrar alguna entrada.

Blaise, estaba pegado a una de las ventanas, con la varita fuertemente aferrada a su mano, mientras se contenía las ganas de lanzarles un par de hechizos antes de tiempo.

Segundos después de la explicación de Harry, por la puerta principal, antes del hall, aparecieron Tonks, Draco, Hermione y la pequeña Anabella. La castaña estaba bastante pálida y era aferrada con fuerza por Draco, quien les había colocado una capa un poco más grande para proteger a la pequeña y a su madre.

- ¿Cómo te encuentra Mione? –dijo Ginny acercándose a la chica.

- Bien –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera a pesar del cansancio después del reciente parto que fue bastante largo.

- No tenemos tiempo para charlas –dijo Draco terminando de bajar las escaleras con sus dos tesoros aferrados a su cuerpo.

Ante el comentario el rubio se gano una mirada bastante acida por parte de Ron y Ginny quienes querían ver a la pequeña, pero en el fondo entendían que no era el momento y que si todo salía bien, luego tendrían tiempo de ver a la pequeña Malfoy.

- ¿Todo listo? –Pregunto Blaise llegando en dos zancadas hasta Draco y Hermione.

- Listo –dijo Draco dándole una mirada nerviosa a su amigo.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, sabes que te protegeré la espalda hasta la muerte –dijo Blaise dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo -¿Es linda?

- Hermosa –dijo Draco con una sonrisa radiante, como muchos de los presentes jamás habían visto.

- Bien, entonces prepárense –dijo Harry a la cabeza de la comitiva que serviría de escudo, entre los que se encontraban los Weasley a excepción de Molly, Remus, Ojoloco Moddy, Harry y Blaise –a la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres.

Al segundo después, todos estaban parados fuera de la entrada, topándose cara a cara a dos filas de mortífagos que los triplicaban en numero y una cuarta y quinta fila llena de criaturas, que por lo tensa de la situación, era difícil identificar.

- Harry… -susurro Ginny al lado del chico, quien apretó las mandíbulas al no haberse percatado de las criaturas.

- Solo necesitamos hacer tiempo para que Hermione saga junto a la niña, luego todos desaparecer, sin perder tiempo… no quiero bajas –dijo Harry como si estuviera hablándoles a su escuadrón de aurors del ministerio.

Segundos después los hechizos de protección fueron lanzados y la sonrisa de Voldemort se acrecentó.

- No esperaba menos de ti Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort ácidamente –siempre intentando protegerlos a todos, como el mísero héroe que eres… pero esta vez no te resultará, donde quiera que escondas a esa niña la encontrare y la matare…

Todos apretaron la mandíbula al escuchar la amenaza del mago oscuro, entre ellos Draco, quien aferro con mayor fuerza a Hermione entre sus brazos, mientras la castaña era invadida por una angustia por el futuro de su hija.

- Sal cuando oigas los _protegos_ Malfoy –dijo Harry en un susurro a Draco, que seguía bajo el resguardo del edificio, aferrando a la mujer que amaba y a su hija contra su pecho, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente y sudando frió por un incierto futuro para los seres que él amaba.

Asintió suspirando y concentrándose en el lugar preciso donde debía aparecerse con Hermione y la pequeña. Harry lo miro unos segundos en los que Voldemort seguía lanzando amenazas y sus seguidores lanzaban vitoreos, con una simple mirada les advirtió a todos que el momento había llegado.

- … ya veras mocoso, te haré pagar por cada una de las penurias que he tenido que pasar por tu despreciable existencia –dijo Voldemort apretando los dientes.

- Cierra la boca –dijo Harry respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede pequeño "héroe"? ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de mí? –Pregunto Voldemort al ver la agitación del muchacho y de todos los que se encontraban apostados fuera de la entrada del edificio, apretando las mandíbulas y aferrando con fuerza sus varitas - ¿O es que acaso temes que la huída de esa sangre sucia y esa asquerosa mocosa te salga mal?

"Maldición" pendo Harry son poder dejar ver su rostro de sorpresa al ver sus planes descubiertos de una manera tan macabra.

- Jajaja… veo que te sorprendes –dijo Voldemort comenzando a pasearse frente a sus filas de mortífagos sedientos de sangre –lastima que los años te hayan hecho olvidar que yo… soy invencible y que nada de lo que hagas podrá detenerme…_¡Bombarda_!

- _¡Protego! _–lanzaron todos formando un escudo lo suficientemente potente como para detener el ataque de Voldemort.

Draco al escuchar los protego, se lanzo en picada fuera del edificio protegiéndose con el escudo de protección que habían lanzado, intento acercarse lo más posible a un callejón para desaparecer, pero decidió a ultima hora que era mejor intentarlo de donde estaban. Concentro todas sus energías en aparecerse en la entrada de la casa de su madre, pero al pronunciar el hechizo seguían ahí, fuera del edificio, frente a un sonriente Voldemort que parecía rebosar de felicidad.

- Jajajaja… mocosos entupidos –dijo Voldemort riendo y paseándose soberbiamente frente a Harry y los demás, quienes estaban tremendamente sorprendidos -¿Crees que no imagine cual seria tu estúpido plan?... Claro que lo supuse, por eso coloque hechizos anti-desaparición en un radio lo suficientemente amplio como para poder disfrutar de poder lanzar sus asquerosos cuerpos varios metros a la redonda, sin ser molestado por nadie.

- Maldición –dijo Draco volviéndose hacia Harry quien saco de su bolsillo la capa de invisibilidad y se la lanzo a Draco a los pies disimuladamente.

Draco la tomo rápidamente y se metió nuevamente al edificio tomando a Hermione por los hombros.

- Escúchame Hermione, quiero que tomes la capa y desaparezcas, intenta aparecerte en las afueras del bosque de Białowieża y me esperes ahí, apareceré en cuento pueda –dijo Draco aceleradamente

- ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Donde vas a ir? –Pregunto Hermione aterrada.

- Te voy a cuidar la espalda para que nadie te siga –dijo Draco tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabrás que me ido?.. y… ¿Si no logro hacerlo? –Pregunto Hermione totalmente nerviosa.

Draco sacó su varita y tocó con ella la cabeza de Hermione, pronuncio un hechizo y una luz ilumino a Hermione.

- Es un hechizo de localización, donde sea que estés yo lo sabré –dijo Draco besando fugazmente los labios de Hermione.

- Prométeme que vas a llegar –dijo Hermione protegiendo con la capa a la pequeña Anabella que dormía entre sus brazos.

- Te lo juro –dijo Draco colocándole la capa de invisibilidad –pero pase lo que pase, no vuelvas atrás, quiero que pienses solo en desaparecer Mione, por favor.

- … Sí –dijo Hermione siendo invisible a los ojos del rubio –te amo…

Draco sonrió y volvió a salir, dejando la puerta abierta para que Hermione saliera sin ser notada, se paro al lado de Harry y aferró su varita con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? –Pregunto Harry en un susurro.

- Está con la capa, intentara salir del perímetro del hechizo para aparecerse en un lugar que le indiqué –dijo Draco mirando con rabia a Voldemort.

- Pero no sabremos donde esta –dijo Harry apretando las mandíbulas –podría sucederle algo bajo esa capa y nosotros no podríamos encontrarla.

- Le coloque un hechizo de localización –dijo Draco mirando levemente a Harry.

- ¿Qué hacemos si te llegan a asesinar? Puede que no logremos encontrarla antes que ellos y… -dijo Harry con cierta desesperación.

- No pretendo morir Potter, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en este mundo… ahora tranquilízate y concéntrate en hacer todo el tiempo posible para permitir que Hermione y Anabella escapen –dijo Draco apretando la mandíbula pero sin dejar de susurrar.

Harry volvió su vista hacia Voldemort quien lo miraba con ojos desquiciados y sedientos de venganza.

- Vaya Draco, veo que has decidido pelear –dijo Voldemort mirando divertido al grupo de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que se encontraba listo para pelear.

- No dejare que te acerques a Hermione y a mi hija mal nacido –dijo Draco con rabia.

- ¿Por qué demonios no llegan los aurors? A estas alturas deben haberse percatado de la emanación de magia en un barrio puramente muggle –dijo Ron susurrando al lado de Ginny.

- Eso, traidor a la sangre, es porque he colocado un escudo a un radio suficiente de cuadras que le impide a todos salir o entrar –dijo Voldemort lanzando una carcajada escalofriante -¿No soy verdaderamente brillante? Pero por favor, no perdamos más tiempo, los hombres lobos están sedientos de algo de sangre.

Remus miro como la tercera y cuarta fila de seguidores de Voldemort, se movían ansiosos lo que le confirmo sus sospechas al ver esos ojos y rostros desquiciados.

Draco, quien permanecía estático al lado de Harry comenzó a sudar frío, jamás se imagino que Voldemort haría esa jugada y sintió como una desesperación se apoderaba de él. Cerro los ojos he intento saber donde se encontraba Hermione con su hija, comprobando que solos se encontraban a unas calles de ahí y que podían ser fácilmente detectables.

- Debemos mantenerlos aquí lo más que podamos para darle algo de tiempo a Hermione para que escape con la bebe –dijo Draco en un susurro en el oído de Harry, quien solamente asintió, sin quitar la vista de Voldemort, quien parecía ansioso de comenzar con aquella batalla.

La tensión era tal que cualquier movimiento mal ejecutado podría hacer estallar la batalla en la cual Harry y los demás estaban en clara desventaja.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione se movía lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía, sabía perfectamente que era cosa de tiempo para que la batalla se desatara y nada podía asegurarle que no la encontrarían.

Acelero el paso, casi corriendo, pero con el mayor de los cuidados par ano despertar a la bebe y su llanto no llamara la atención, ya que al tener solo horas de vida era demasiado arriesgado someterla a un hechizo silenciador, su pequeño cuerpecito podía no resistirlo.

Dobló por unas cuantas esquinas, sintiendo su garganta seca, lo que le dificultaba un poco la respiración, pero no podía detenerse por nada del mundo, debía salir lo más pronto que pudiera de ese lugar como Draco se lo había pedido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Basta ya, comencemos este de una buena vez –dijo Voldemort tomando su varita y relamiéndose los labios.

Harry aferro fuertemente su varita y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros para quedar frente de todos.

- Bien Potter… comencemos esto, tengo una mocosa que asesinar –dijo Voldemort dando unos pasos hacia delante quedando frente a frente a Harry en mitad de la calle.

De pronto uno de los mortífagos que se encontraban en primera fila, lanzo un _cruccio_ hacia Tonks, quien cayó de espaldas retorciéndose de dolor, haciendo que los hechizos en ambos bandos se desataran.

- Maldito –gritó Remus saliendo de la fila que habían formado para atacar al mortífago agresor de su esposa, haciendo que el resto de los chicos comenzara a atacar también.

Entre tanto alboroto, Harry perdió levemente la concentración en Voldemort, lo que este aprovecho para lanzar un hechizo que lo hizo azotarse contra la pared.

- ¡Harry¡ -gritó Ginny intentando abrirse paso entre los combatientes.

- No te acerques –dijo Harry colocándose de pie con algo de dificultad –esta batalla es mía.

Ginny se detuvo a mitad de camino con algo de temor, pero volviendo a la batalla contra un hombre lobo que la había divisado a lo lejos.

- Tú eres para mi preciosa –dijo el hombre lobo relamiéndose los labios, los que apenas logaban cubrirlos los inmensos colmillos que adornaban su boca.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione, había logrado avanzar unas cuantas cuadras, cuando sintió la energía que emanaban los hechizos que habían sido lanzados, dando comienzo a la batalla. Se giró con cierto temor, pero rápidamente volvió a emprender su marcha para lograr salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar y poder estar a salvo con su pequeña. Aceleró el paso para doblar por una de las esquinas y lograr ver como dos cuadras más adelante se encontraban una gran cantidad de magos que eran detenidos por una pared invisible. Comenzó a respirar agitada al ver que le quedaba poco para estar libre y poder estar a salvo con su bebe, por lo que comenzó a correr para llegar a la pared invisible que la separaba de su libertad.

Llegó en cosa de segundos a la pared invisible que la separaba de las personas que parecían desesperadas por entrar y poder ayudar a los que se encontraban dentro.

- …es una trampa, si no entramos los asesinaran Kingsley –dijo Minerva Mcgonagall desesperada con su varita en la mano.

- Minerva, tranquilízate, estamos intentando todo lo que podemos, pero el hechizo es demasiado poderoso –dijo Kingsley con la misma desesperación tanto en su rostro como en voz.

Hermione estaba parada frente a Mcgonagall y a Kingsley, con la respiración agitada. Todos los que estaban peleando estaban condenador a muerte y todo… todo por salvarlas a ellas.

Se giró y miró hacia los desolados edificios que no dejaban ver la batalla que unas cuadras más adelante, se estaba efectuando. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas al pensar que alguno de sus amigos podría haber muerto por su culpa.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Hermione mirando a su pequeña que dormía tranquilamente –debemos romper este hechizo de alguna forma y salvar a tu papá…

Intento retroceder para poder ir a ayudar a Draco y los demás pero las palabras del padre de su hija la detuvieron. _"__pase lo que pase, no vuelvas atrás, quiero que pienses solo en desaparecer Mione, por favor"_…

- Draco –susurró Hermione llorando y aferrando a su pequeña con fuerza a su pecho.

- Merlín… -fijo Mcgonagall mirando como un edificio completo se desplomaba unas cuadras más adelante –Kingsley por Merlín debemos hacer algo o los asesinaran a todos.

- Quizás yo pueda ayudar –dijo la voz de Severus Snape desde una esquina cercana.

Al verlo, todos los aurores comenzaron a rodearlo apuntándole con sus varitas, pero a él parecía no importarle, solo miraba fijamente a Mcgonagall y a Kingsley, quienes sabían perfectamente que sin la ayuda del mortífago no podrían jamás romper el hechizo de protección.

- ¿Cómo lo rompemos? –Pregunto Kingsley sin soltar la varita, preparado para atacarlo si es que era necesario.

- El hechizo se sostiene con cuatro cristales que Voldemort hechizo –dijo el desaliñado mortífago señalando con la mano a cuatro puntos alrededor del escudo.

- ¿Qué piedras? –Pregunto Minerva intentando comprender mejor, al igual que todos los aurores y la propia Hermione, quienes escuchaban con mucha atención las palabras del ex – profesor de pociones.

- Alrededor del escucho, existen cuatro piedras que son la base del hechizo que les impide pasar, sí las quitan el hechizo se debilitara a tal grado que cualquier ataque lo destruirá –dijo Snape acercándose a Mcgonagall y a Kingsley.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? –Pregunto Kingsley levantando la varita hasta el corazón del hombre que seguía avanzando sin inmutarse al verse rodeado y amenazado por cientos de varitas que comenzaban a alzarse.

- Porque ya no tengo nada que perder –dijo Snape pasando por el lado de la profesora y del auror para, tan solo unos metros más atrás, arrodillarse y tomar una piedra blanca que estaba cuidadosamente colocada bajo otras rocas. Al tomar la roca, el brillo de la pared disminuyo notablemente, dándole a entender a todos que el hechizo comenzaba a debilitarse.

- Quiten todas las piedras y cualquier hechizo hará desaparecer por completo la pared –dijo Snape girándose hacia Hermione, quien aun estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad por lo que nadie había sido capaz de percatarse de su presencia, excepto el, quien la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

- ¿Qué esperan? Muévanse, rodeen la pared, busquen las piedras y tráiganmelas –gritó Kingsley mirando a sus subordinados que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- Cuando puedas escapar, hazlo –dijo Snape casi en un susurro, avanzando un paso, quedando frente a Hermione –Voldemort quiere atrapar a esa niña a toda costa… no puedes permitirlo… solo esa pequeña ayudará a Potter a acabar de una buena vez con él…

Hermione, aun debajo de la capa, asintió completamente perpleja, mientras veía como el acabado mortífago se acercaba a Kingsley y a Mcgonagall que conversaban con uno de los jefes de escuadrón de los aurores.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco combatía con uno de los hombres lobo, intentaba alejarse lo más posible de sus colmillos, pero el muy desgraciado estaba empecinado en hincarle el diente al primogénito de los Malfoy.

- Malfoy, siempre quise matarte… me tenias bastante arto, debimos de suponer que terminaríamos traicionándonos por una mujer… una sangre sucia –dijo el hombre lobo mostrando los afilados colmillos mientras comenzaba a formar un circulo junto a Draco, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarse a los ojos.

- No te atrevas a hablar de ella mal nacido –dijo Draco reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre el híbrido, por hablar de la mujer que el tanto amaba.

- Tranquilo, cuando te matemos, prometo que la mandare pronto a reunirse contigo –dijo el hombre lobo, riendo desquiciadamente, aumentando la furia de Draco, quien sin poder controlarse más, se lanzo contra el híbrido, sacando una daga de plata para enterrársela en pleno corazón.

- Veamos si ahora puede hacerle algo infeliz –dijo Draco golpeándole con la punta del pie, antes de parase junto al cuerpo para poder sentir donde se encontraba Hermione con su hija. Concentro sus fuerzas, sintiendo la presencia de la castaña muy cerca de otra emanación de energía bastante fuerte, lo que supuso que era el hechizo protector de Voldemort.

- ¿Sabes donde esta la Hermione? –Pregunto Blaise, saliendo de entre los participantes de la batalla.

- Esta cenca de la pared que Voldemort puso alrededor de nosotros –dijo Draco mirando hacia la dirección que sentía a Hermione.

- Deberías ir con ella, así podrías ayudarle a salir de esta trampa para ratones en la que este infeliz nos metió –dijo Blaise mirando hacia el cielo y de reojo a su alrededor para ver que nadie viniera atacarlos.

- Pero no puedo dejarlos solos –dijo Draco mirando a su amigo, con profunda seriedad.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo más importante es que esa pequeña se encuentre bien, nosotros nos la podemos arreglar –dijo Blaise dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano y amigo.

De pronto escucharon el grito de una mujer a lo lejos. Los so hombre giraron las cabezas para toparse con un hombre lobo apunto de atacar a Ginny, pero un rápido movimiento de la varita de Blaise, lanzando la maldición asesina, la salvo de una feroz mordida.

La pelirroja, vio caer a su atacante a su lado, lo que la llevó a mirar hacia un costado, topándose con los dos ex–mortífagos, a quienes les lanzo una despectiva mirada, en especial a Blaise, antes de volver a la batalla.

- Vaya… mínimo me merezco una sonrisa –dijo Blaise en tono burlón, mientras negaba con al cabeza.

- Ten cuidado Blaise –dijo Draco en un tono tremendamente serio.

- Tranquilo, tengo demasiadas cosas que vivir, no pretendo morir aquí –dijo Blaise avanzando un poco para volver a la batalla –solo ocúpate de poder sacarlas a las dos de aquí, nosotros estaremos bien… te lo prometo…

Draco lo miró unos segundos antes de emprender la carrera hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione y su hija. Por su parte, Blaise giró sobre sus talones y se propuso volver a la batalla y patear algunos traseros de sus ex–compañeros de bando.

Draco dobló por una esquina, solo le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar al lugar exacto donde podía sentir a Hermione, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso para llegar cuando antes con ella y poder asegurarse que estaba en bunas condiciones, pero no logró avanzar mucho porque de la nada aparecieron dos mortífagos corpulentos, que Draco reconoció perfectamente.

- Crabbe… Goyle –dijo Draco apretando con fuerza su varita contra su mano –tanto tiempo sin verlos… pensé que estaban muertos.

- Por poco y los estamos –dijo Crabbe sacándose la máscara mostrando un rostro lleno de cicatrices.

- Gracias a ti –dijo Goyle, haciendo lo mismo que su compañero de bando, mostrando la mitad de su rostro completamente deformada.

Draco se sorprendió bastante al verlos, pero su rostro no reflejo lo que pasaba en su mente, necesitaba estar completamente concentrado para derribar a ese par lo antes posible y llegar junto a Hermione y su bebita.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione se alejó un poco de donde se encontraban los aurores, para acercarse donde conversaban Mcgonagall y Kingsley, junto con Snape.

- ¿Cómo supiste del hechizo que había colocado Voldemort? –Pregunto Kingsley con cierto resentimiento ante el hombre que le causó la muerte a uno de los hombres más valiosos del mundo mágico, Albus Dumbledor.

- Yo mismo le di la idea –dijo Snape sin alterarse ante la forma amenazadora que presentaban La profesora y el auror frente a él –Desde hace mucho que estoy planeando poder arruinar uno de los planes más importantes que tenía Voldemort…

- ¿Por qué? ¿La culpa te carcome la consciencia? –Pregunto –minerva notoriamente enfadada y afectada al tener frente a ella al hombre que le arrebato a uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en la vida.

- Dumbledor dejo muchas cosas preparadas antes de morir… -dijo Snape mirando como si anda a la anciana mujer, que parecía que en cualquier momento lo hechizaría.

- Antes que lo mataras… -dijo Kingsley siguiendo la línea de la ofuscada profesora.

- Sí, antes que lo matara –dijo Snape cediendo para poder continuar –pero lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como el pensó en algún momento…

- ¿A que te refieres específicamente? –Pregunto Kingsley sintiendo sus dudas ante las extrañas circunstancias en las que el ex-director de Hogwarts había dejado de existir.

- Creo que no es el momento más propicio para hablar de esto, solo puedo decirles que la muerte de Dumbledor estuvo planeada desde mucho antes que sucediera… y no fue por mi precisamente –dijo Snape, mirando como los aurores que Kingsley había enviado a recolectar las piedras, ya estaban de vuela con todas ellas –creo que llegó el momento…

Kingsley y Mcgonagall se giraron para ver como todo se encontraba listo para romper de una buena vez ese hechizo.

- Vamos, debemos entrar cuanto antes –dijo Kingsley indicándoles a todos que se preparan para llegar al campo de batalla –_bombarda._

AL instante en que el rayo choco con la pared invisible, esta destello un gran brillo para luego desaparecer, diseminándose en el aire, dándoles el paso a todos para ayudar a los que combatían unas cuadras más al fondo.

- Desaparece cuando antes, nadie puede saber que aun estas aquí –dijo Snape comenzando a marchar junto a los otros, para poder ayudar en algo.

Hermione los vio marcharse antes de aparecerse en el lugar donde Draco le había indicado, para poder esperarlo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco se levantaba con dolor, al no haber podido esquivar el hechizo que había lanzado Goyle con furia.

- Veo que ya no eres tan ágil como antes… –dijo Goyle con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, mostrando su profundo odio ante el hombre que casi le quita la vida.

- La sangre sucia te ha hecho muy débil –dijo Crabbe preparándose para volver a atacarlo, pero nunca logró hacerlo ya que un hechizo inmovilizador le dio de lleno en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de cara contra el asfalto al igual que su compañero.

Draco vio aparecer a los aurores unas cuadras más abajo, por lo que no tardo en girarse para correr hacia el campo de batalla. Si ellos habían logrado entrar eso quería decir que habían roto el hechizo y Hermione había logrado salir. Ahora necesitaba avisarle a Blaise para que saliera, del lugar lo antes posible y los aurores no lo atraparan, ya que para ellos seguían siendo mortífagos traidores, pero mortífagos al fin y al cabo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar antes al lugar donde estaban combatiendo, para poder encontrar a su amigo cuanto antes y poder desaparecer con él.

Miró a su alrededor con rapidez para poder divisarlo entre la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí. En una rápido panorámica, logró divisarlo entretenido contra uno de sus ex compañeros de bando, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces se metió entre todos para poder llegar cuando antes con él.

- Sigues siendo muy lerdo, no has cambiado en nada –dijo Blaise riendo ante la torpeza del mortífago que tenía en frente, pero no logró escuchar la respuesta que este iba a darle, ya que había caído muerto con una gran expresión de sorpresa en el rostro –pero… ¿Qué…?

- No tenemos tiempo para jugar Blaise, rompieron el hechizo y los aurores vienen hacia acá… debemos desaparecer o nos van a llevar junto a todos los mortífagos.

- Pero yo quería divertirme –dijo Blaise notoriamente cabreado ante la perdida de su diversión.

- Blaise, no juegues –dijo Draco tomándolo de un brazo ante que una serie de hechizos comenzaran a invadir desde un lado de la calle, anunciando la llegada de los aurores.

- NOOOOOOOO!! –Gritó Voldemort al sentir que el hechizo se había roto –malditos… juro que se arrepentirán… -miró a sui alrededor y luego fijo su vista en Harry –pronto terminaremos esta batalla Potter…

Tras esas palabras desapareció, dejando a Harry en medio de su batalla, la cual llevaba en una clara desventaja.

- Harry gritó Ginny apresuradamente mientras corría ante su novio, ante la atenta mirada de Blaise, quien se sentía tremendamente cabreado.

- Vámonos –dijo Blaise girando hacia su amigo quien alcanzo a ver la causa de su enfado.

- Esa batalla estaba perdida antes de pelearla Blaise –dijo Draco tomando a su amigo del hombro, en el preciso instante en que los aurores se percataban de su presencia.

- Atrapen a Malfoy y a Zabini –grito uno de los aurores que se habían presentado en el lugar, pero cuando iban por ellos, ambos desaparecieron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione acababa de aparecer en la entrada a un frondoso y oscuro bosque, del que solo había oído por la televisión o leído en libros como uno de los últimos bosques vírgenes de toda Europa. Sabía que estaba en la zona placa de aquel bosque, pero más que eso no sabía y ya estaba comenzando a asustarse ya que no tardaría en atardecer y no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar sola con su bebe en ese bosque. Se arrimo con cautela a la base un árbol para poder sentarse y descansar, acababa de dar a luz y no estaba haciendo el reposo que le había indicado el sanador. Se sentó con algo de dificultad y dolor en la base del árbol para poder revisar con tranquilidad a la pequeña que al parecer había despertado ya que la sentía moverse entre sus brazos.

- Hola pequeña hermosa –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos. La niña era tan blanca como su padre tenía los ajitos levemente abiertos, dejando ver su color gris como los de Draco.

- Espero que saques algo de mi, así como parece serás la viva imagen de tu padre –dijo Hermione sintiendo como un dolor insidioso comenzaba a instalarse en la parte baja de su vientre –Draco, aparece pronto por favor…

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando respirar para poder aminorar el dolor que a cada respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas intenso. Sintió a la niña moverse entre sus brazos a sentirla inquita, por lo que decidió darle de comer por si tenía hambre. Desabrocho con muchísimo cuidado su túnica y su blusa para sacar uno de sus pechos y poder darle de comer a la pequeña. Así estuvo un par de minutos hasta que su hija se logro saciar, mientras los dolores de ella comenzaban a aumentar de manera alarmante, haciéndola sudar frío y a tomar un color cálido que nada tenía que envidiarle a Draco.

Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo como una tremenda nostalgia invadía su corazón, sentía que estaba muriendo y que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Notó como unas lágrimas brotaban sin control desde sus ojos, haciendo un lento recorrido por su rostro y no pudo hacer más dejarlas fluir, se sentía cansada y esa era la única forma que tenia no solo para aminorar el dolor, sino también para quitar esa angustia que se estaba instaurando en su pecho al pensar que estaba muriendo y que eso la alejaría irremediablemente de su hija.

Volvió a mirar al cielo, pero esta vez algo más llamo su atención, algo delante de ella comenzaba a emerger desde un gran numero de pequeñas luces blanca, que le hicieron pensar que quizás alucinaba a causa del dolor y la fiebre que podía estar teniendo en ese momento.

- ¿Quien es? –Pregunto Hermione con cierto temor.

- Vine por Anabella y por ti, Hermione –dijo la voz suave y cálida de una mujer a la cual Hermione no logro identificar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry y el resto de los miembros de la orden estaban reunidos en una esquina, alejados del resto de los aurores que se encontraban amarrando y apresando a los mortífagos y a los hombres lobos que aun permanecían vivos en el lugar.

- ¿Dices que dejaste que Malfoy y Zabini se fueran solos con Hermione y la bebe Harry? –Preguntaba la Minerva mirando severamente al muchacho.

- Creo que fue una imprudencia de tu padre Potter –dijo Ojo loco mirando con su ojo sano a Harry y con el ojo mágico recorría tanto a los mortífagos muertos como vivos, al igual que a los hombres lobo.

- No lo deje ir así nada más –dijo Harry irritado al ver que nadie parecía entender o comprender que el pudiera tener algo de esperanza de que esos dos realmente estuvieran de su parte.

- A no claro, veo que les opusiste bastante resistencia –dijo Ojo loco, acabando con la poca paciencia que tenia Harry asta ese momento.

- ¡Les coloque un hechizo localizador para saber donde estaban exactamente! –dijo Harry casi gritando, perdiendo los estribos -¿Felices?

Todos a su alrededor, se miraron algo contrariados, sin atreverse a reprocharle nada a Harry.

- Ahora voy a seguirlo para saber exactamente donde esta Hermione y la pequeña –dijo Harry mirándolos a todos –y no, no van a ir todos, necesito que el resto de encargue de averiguar todo lo que digan los presos en los interrogatorios, tengo el presentimiento de que Voldemort estaba planeando algo bastante grande como para arriesgarse a venir aquí así nada más.

- Quería atrapar a Hermione y a la bebe, esa era suficiente motivo, estaba desesperado –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo sin entenderlo del todo.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que había algo más, algo mucho más grande… -dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

- Creo que Harry tiene razón –dijo Remus –Fue demasiado arriesgado aun si estaba tan desesperado como para atrapar a Hermione y a la bebe el mismo.

- Bueno, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Hermione –dijo Ginny mirando a su novio –yo voy contigo.

- Yo también –dijo Ron sin titubear.

- Esta bien –dijo Harry mirando también a Remus y a Tonks.

- Por supuesto –dijo Remus tomando la mano de Tonks, sin siquiera dejar que Harry hiciera la pregunta.

- Gracias –dijo Harry sonriendo en agradecimiento –tómense de mí.

- Nos vemos luego –dijo Harry desapareciendo junto a sus cuatro compañeros.

El resto de los miembros de la orden comenzaron a separarse, excepto Minerva, Ojo loco y Kingsley, quienes se quedaron estáticos en sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que sucede? –Pregunto Ojo loco mirando a Kingsley.

- Snape –dijo Kingsley sin rodeos –apareció mientras estábamos intentando romper el hechizo de Voldemort.

- Él nos dijo como hacerlo –dijo Minerva siguiendo con el relato del auror.

- ¿Donde esta? –Pregunto Ojo loco endureciendo aun más su rostro.

- Desapareció cuando el hechizo se rompió, todos vinimos hacia acá lo más raído posible y en ese tumulto, desapareció –dijo Minerva suspirando.

- Pero algo me dice que no será la última ve que lo veamos –dijo Kingsley mirando al cielo.

- Entonces, cuando vuelva a aparecer, lo atraparemos –dijo Ojo loco demostrando todo el rencor que sentía en ese rostro duro y poco expresivo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Maldición Draco… ¿Cómo eres tan idiota de aparecerte sin cerciorarte de donde estaba Hermione? –dijo Blaise mientras recorrían el borde del bosque.

- Cállate de una buena… -dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia, pero un fuerte "plop" a sus espaldas, lo hizo detenerse.

- Hola Malfoy –dijo Harry mirando a Draco, quien estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos acá? –Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- Digamos que… no confiamos del todo en ustedes –dijo Ron con rencor, mirando especialmente a Draco.

- Eso ya lo vemos –dijo Blaise mirando directamente a Ginny, quien se sintió bastante incomoda, teniendo que quitar la vista por unos segundos.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? –Pregunto Harry sin rodeos

- Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros –dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo de reojos, quien rodo los ojos con cansancio –Aquí mi amigo presente, se apareció sin antes cerciorase de la posición de su castaña, así que llevamos un rato buscándola sin poder encontrarla.

- Dijiste que le habías colocado un hechizo localizador –dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

- Sí, pero al llegar acá solamente me dice que esta acá, pero no el lugar específico –dijo Draco con frustración.

- Pero entonces no está demasiado lejos –dijo Tonks, mirando a su primo lejano –será mejor que busquemos.

- Buena idea –dijo Ginny comenzando a avanzar con Tonks, para poder buscar a Hermione, mientras los otros 4 chicos se quedaban mirando las caras antes de reaccionar y unírseles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione se removió un poco, mientras intentaba enfocar bien la vista y poder identificar a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Te conozco? –Pregunto Hermione distinguiendo una larga cabellera blanca y un rostro delicado, con una tez tan o más blanca que la de Draco.

- No, peor yo a ti sí y vengo a ayudarte ahora –dijo la mujer acercándose a ella –Me llamo Mabel.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione viendo como se arrodillaba junto a ella.

- Tienes una hemorragia interna producto del parto, estas muriendo en este instante y no hay nada que en este mundo puedan hacer para salvarte –dijo Mabel mirándola con infinita ternura –por eso necesito que vengas conmigo tu y Anabella, así podre ayudarte… de esa forma, también podremos protegerla a ella.

- Pero… no puedo irme… no así –dijo Hermione pensando en Draco.

- Tranquila, no será para siempre, solo hasta que sea el momento preciso –dijo Mabel mirando de pronto a un lado, donde venían corriendo Draco y los demás, quienes la habían divisado en la oscuridad que comenzaba a cernirse sobre aquel lugar.

- ¡Hermione! –dijo Draco arrodillándose al lado de ella, viendo como Hermione temblaba completamente y que parte de su ropa estaba manchada con sangre.

- Se esta desangrando –dijo Tonks, arrodillándose a los pies de Hermione.

- Debemos irnos –dijo Mabel, mirando a Hermione quien estaba totalmente confundida al ver que nadie parecía percatarse de la presencia de la mujer al lado de ella –ellos no pueden verme, solo tu lo haces…

- Hay que sacarla de acá –dijo Harry mirando como su amiga sostenía a su hija entre fuertes temblores.

Hermione paso su vista por todos los que estaban a su alrededor, en especial Draco, quien estaba aterrado al verla de aquella manera. Pasó su vista por Mabel y asintió.

Mabel sonrió y estiro sus brazos para tomar a Anabella.

- Dame a la pequeña –dijo Ginny intentando tomar a la pequeña, pero al intentar tocarla esta comenzó a desvaneces ante los ojos de todos.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Ron mirando como la niña desaparecía poco a poco.

- ANABELLA Grito Draco mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuerpo de Hermione –Mione ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Tenemos… que irnos –dijo Hermione mirando a Draco a los ojos.

- Sí, tranquila, las sacaremos de aquí –dijo Blaise que estaba parado tras Draco.

- No… -dijo Hermione suspirando, mientras Anabella terminaba de desaparecer frente a los ojos de todos, menos de Hermione, quien veía como su hija estaba en los brazos de Mabel, quien se levantaba y le estiraba su mano para que ella también la acompañara.

- Tranquila, te prometo que volverás a verlos muy pronto –dijo Mabel dándole valor a Hermione para despedirse.

Hermione asintió nuevamente mirando al vacío, haciendo que todos se miraran aun más sorprendidos y asustados.

- Debe de estar delirando –dijo Remus mirando como Hermione volvía su vista nuevamente hacia Draco, pasando una de sus manos, las que habían sostenido a su hija hace solo instantes, por el rostro de su amado.

- Perdóname… -dijo Hermione mirando a Draco –Tenemos que irnos…

- ¿De que esta hablando Mione? –Pregunto Draco mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –tú no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme… ¿Dónde está Anabella?

- Tenemos que irnos… -dijo Hermione levantando su cabeza para robarle un pequeño beso a Draco y luego volver su vista hacia Mabel mientras estiraba su mano hacia la que le ofrecía ella, acción que para todos los que estaban ahí, era como tocar el aire.

Cuando Hermione lomó la mano de aquella mujer, comenzó a desaparecer igual que Anabella.

- ¡NO, HERMIONE! –Gritó Draco intentado aferrarse a Hermione, quien seguía desapareciendo – ¡NO TE VAYAS!

- Te juro… que volveremos… -dijo Hermione, quien ya casi había desaparecido por completo –Te amo…

- NOOOOOO –gritó Draco sintiendo como Hermione había desparecido por completo desde sus brazos - ¡HERMIONE!

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento muchisimo la demora pero me fue realmente imposible actualizar antes, no tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada, apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir y comer, muchisimas cosas que hacer en la universidad y recien ahora logre hacerme algo de tiempo porque estamos terminando las clases y empezando las pruebas asi que tengo algo mas de tiempo y me pude poner a escribir, así que también pretendo actualizar mis otros ff (aviso para los que leen mis otros ff).

Ahora quiero agradecer los reviews:

Hermione-Malfoy35; Fran ktrin Black; Krissalis Potter; Margara; Beautifly92;Karyta34; Andeli Malfoy Cullen; Ery Malfoy; ami-marauder girl; Chukii; ZhirruUrie; Friidaliiziiooz; AllegraPM; Amedelune.

A todos ellos, y a quienes leen y no dejan review de todos modos se les agradece, por leer y por haberme esperado tanto jejeje... en fin

No tengo muchi mas tiempo, un beso enorme para todos, cuidanse muchisimo, que Dios les bendiga.

Se despide du humilde servidora...

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

-

-

-


	6. Controladores

**_VIOLVI!!_**

Capítulo 6: Controladores

- NOOOOOO –gritó Draco sintiendo como Hermione había desparecido por completo de entre sus brazos - ¡HERMIONE!

El grito de Draco hizo eco en todo el bosque, haciendo que las aes que se encontraban cerca, emprendieran vuelo despavoridas, producto del aterrador alarido que Draco había dado. Todos estaban en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada en aquel momento, no sabían si por estar demasiado sorprendidos o tremendamente afectados, como lo estaba Draco.

- ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? –dijo Ron mirando hacia el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Hermione.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? –Pregunto Ginny que estaba arrodillada al igual que Draco y Tonks, intentando encontrar la respuesta entre sus compañeros que estaban igual de desconcertados que ella.

Draco permanecía completamente ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, le era completamente aterrador siquiera el moverse y darse cuenta que efectivamente Hermione y su pequeñita habían desaparecido. Intentaba hacer funcionar su cabeza lo más rápidamente posible y encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a todo lo que había sucedido ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? ¿Dónde estaba su pequeña? ¿Qué había sucedido?

- Draco –dijo Blaise tomando el hombro de su amigo, el que seguía arrodillado, mirando el piso.

- ¿Dónde están Blaise? –dijo Draco colocándose de pie completamente derrotado.

- No lo sé, pero te juro que las encontraremos –dijo Blaise entregándole todo su apoyo a su compañero, su hermano.

- Malfoy –dijo Harry dirigiendo su vista al rubio y a su amigo, pero ninguno de estos pareció escucharlo -¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Dónde esta Hermione y la bebe? ¿Qué demonios estas planeando?

Draco levanto la vista completamente encolerizado ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a insinuar si quiera que el tenia algo que ver con la extraña desaparición de Hermione y de SU hija?

De pronto Draco perdió todo control sobre sus actos e intento lanzarse contra Harry, pero la oportuna reacción de Blaise se lo impidió.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO ODIOTA?! YO NO PLANEE ESTO, NO SE DONDE ESTA HERMIONE Y MI HIJA… NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ALGO ASÍ… -gritó Draco totalmente fuera de sí.

Harry iba a replicar aquella arremetida del rubio, pero la mano de Remus sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

- Déjalo Harry –dijo Remus mientras Tonks se colocaba de pie al igual que Ginny, para acercarse a ellos –esto es demasiado doloroso para él.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que ellos no planearon esto para despistarnos y poder entregarle la bebe y Hermione a Voldemort? –Pregunto Ron casi en un susurro, mirando como Blaise alejaba un poco a Draco para poder tranquilizarlo.

- Porque esa reacción no es de alguien que este fingiendo la desaparición de la mujer que ama y de su hija recién nacida –dijo Remus mirando con cierta tristeza la desesperación del rubio.

- Puede estar fingiendo perfectamente, los mortíferos están entrenados para engañar –dijo Ron mirando con un profundo rencor a Draco y a Blaise.

- Ese grado de amor no puede fingirse Ron, por más que eso te duela –dijo Tonks apoyando la teoría de su esposo.

Ron la miro duramente por unos segundos, sin que a la metamorfaga le importara aquello, por más que le constara entenderlo, Malfoy estaba realmente enamorado de Hermione.

- Busquémoslas… quizás solo se aparecieron en otro lugar –dijo Ginny sintiendo profundamente la angustia que sentía el rubio en aquello momento –repartámonos y busquemos por el bosque.

Todos sabían muy en el fondo que esa no era el tipo de desapariciones a las que estaban acostumbrados, ahí había sucedido algo más y era muy probable que no las encontraran, pero no perdían absolutamente nada con intentarlo.

En completo silencio se repartieron y comenzaron a buscar alrededor del bosque en introduciéndose unos metros dentro del bosque, así pasaron cerca de dos horas, en las cuales no pudieron dar con el paradero de Hermione y Anabella. Draco estaba sentado bajo el árbol donde desaparecieron Hermione y la bebe, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la situación una y otra vez, intentando encontrar algo que haya pasado por alto para poder encontrarlas.

- Nada, no hay absolutamente nada, es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra –dijo Ron dando una patada al aire con frustración.

- Creo que debemos volver y dar aviso a los demás para comenzar una búsqueda más grande –dijo Harry mirándolos a todos quienes asintieron en completo silencio.

- Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos –dijo Blaise arrodillándose junto a Draco.

- No, yo no me moveré de aquí –dijo Draco con terquedad.

- Hermione ya no está aquí Malfoy, no sacas nada con quedarte –dijo Ginny, mirando con cierta tristeza lo destrozado que se encontraba el rubio y de paso lanzándole una mirada al trasero de Blasie, cosa en la cual dejo de pensar de inmediato cuando Harry tomo su mano.

- Malfoy ¿Por qué le pediste a Hermione que viniera acá? –Pregunto Tonks mirando al rubio, quien levanto la mirada para contestarle.

- En este bosque se encuentra la casa de la que les hablé antes –dijo Draco mirando el frondoso árbol que lo cubría.

- ¿Podría ser que Hermione estuviera ahí? –Pregunto Ginny mirando al rubio, quien volvió a bajar la cabeza negando y suspirando.

- No, ella no sabía como llegar ahí, además solamente yo puedo encontrar la localización exacta –dijo Draco colocándose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

- ¿Dónde vas Draco? –Pregunto Blaise siguiendo a su amigo.

- Voy a la casa que esta en el bosque, no tengo otro lugar donde ir –dijo Draco con simpleza.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte en la madriguera –dijo Ginny sorprendiéndolos a todos, en especial a Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca Ginny? –Pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana totalmente sorprendido.

- No te preocupes Weasley, sabemos perfectamente que no confían en nosotros, es mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado y que investiguemos la desaparición de la castaña y de la bebita nosotros solos –dijo Blaise mirando con seriedad a Ginny, seriedad que hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se encogiera con cierta tristeza, ya que se había acostumbrado a esas miradas traviesas del moreno.

- Como quieran, mejor para nosotros –dijo Ron girándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria seguido de Harry, Ron y Tonks.

Ginny se quedo ahí parada mirando como el rubio se adentraba más en el bosque, seguido de Blaise.

- Zabini –dijo Ginny llamando al moreno, quien se detuvo con cierto cansancio para mirarla.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Blasie sin mayor expresión en su voz.

- Eh… si saben algo de Hermione o la bebe… por favor avísame… -dijo Ginny un poco cohibida –si yo logro averiguar algo te avisare… de alguna forma…

- Claro Weasley –dijo Blasie siguiendo a su amigo, introduciéndose por completo en el bosque.

- ¡Ginny! –Grito Harry llamando a su novia para que se acercara a ellos y poder desparecer hacia el ministerio y averiguar algo acerca de los interrogatorios.

- ¿Qué tanto hacías? –Pregunto Harry cuando la pelirroja llego junto a ellos.

- Nada –respondió Ginny quitándole importancia, tomando luego la mano de su novio par que desaparecieron todos juntos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Una semana después…

Hermione se encontraba recostada en una cómoda cama de dos plaza, en una habitación de pareces de un gris bastante claro. Sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba tremendamente, no recordaba mucho, salvo el haber estado con Draco. Instintivamente se había pasado una mano por el vientre, esperando encontrarlo abultado, pero no había encontrado absolutamente nada, por l que rápidamente los recuerdos la abordaron. El nacimiento de Anabella, su huida del departamento, su encuentro con Mabel, la despedida de Draco.

Anabella –dijo Hermione sentándose repentinamente en la cama, cosa que le causo un gran mareo, que la hizo caer nuevamente y volver a empezar, pero esta vez con mayor lentitud. Cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama y bajo los pies para recorrer la habitación con la vista, llegando rápidamente hasta una cunita de color blanco que se encontraba a un lado de la gran habitación.

Se colocó de pie con cierta dificultad y se acercó a la cuna, viendo a la pequeña Anabella completamente dormida en ella, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse enormemente. Suspiro y volvió a recorrer la habitación con la vista ahora de una forma mucho más calmada. Noto lo conocida que se le hacía aquella habitación, pero no recordaba de que era exactamente. De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella pasó Mabel, con el mismo atuendo y la misma sonrisa con que la había visto la última vez.

- Hola Hermione –dijo Mabel acercándose a la castaña con un biberón en sus manos.

- Hola –respondió Hermione algo aturdida.

- Le traje el biberón a Anabella por si despertaba –dijo Mabel mirando a la niña dormida en su cuna –pero como ya despertaste, creo que podrás seguir amamantándola tu misma.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? –Pregunto Hermione de pronto.

- Una semana –dijo Mabel con simplicidad.

- ¿Qué? –Gritó Hermione sorprendida -¿Cómo no me despertaste antes? Anabella, yo debía cuidarla…

- Tranquila, me eh dedicado a cuidar a la bebita yo misma –dijo Mabel intentando tranquilizar a la castaña –además no podía despertarte, necesitabas curar totalmente…

- ¿Curarme? ¿De qué? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- De la hemorragia que estabas sufriendo producto del parto y de esa repentina huída que tuviste –dijo Mabel haciéndole muecas a la pequeña que acababa de despertar.

- ¿Tu me curaste? –Pregunto Hermione algo aturdida al no poder recordar nada de o sucedido.

- No, curaste tu sola, es solo que en tu mundo no podías curarte, abrías muerto irremediablemente y eso hubiera sudo completamente perjudicial para nosotros y nuestros planes –dijo Mabel tomando a la pequeña Anabella en brazos.

- ¿Tus planes? –Pregunto Hermione arrebatándole a su hija de entre sus brazos, sintiendo de pronto una desconfianza hacia la chica -¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Tranquila, no tienes de que temer, por el contrario… solo quiero ayudarte –dijo Mabel mirándola con tranquilidad.

- Respóndeme –dijo Hermione revisando a la niña mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama.

- Preferiría que te sentaras, creo que será algo largo y complejo de explicar –dijo Mabel siguiéndola hasta la cama, donde ella también se sentó para explicarle.

- Bien, te escucho –dijo Hermione mirando a la mujer mientras acunaba a Anabella entre sus brazos.

- Bien… -dijo Mabel suspirando –estamos en un mundo paralelo al tuyo Hermione…

- ¿Qué? ¿Esta loca? –Dijo Hermione de pronto -¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?

- Hermione… ¿No reconoces esta habitación? –Pregunto Mabel mirando a su alrededor –pensé que si te traía a un lugar conocido te sería más fácil entender.

- No… no reconozco nada y no entiendo nada… -dijo Hermione volviendo a colocarse de pie.

- Siéntate –dijo Mabel con infinita paciencia, logrando que Hermione volviera a sentarse –estas en la casa de tus padres, en la casa en la que viviste toda tu vida.

- Eso no es posible, esa casa yo la vendí cuando mis padres murieron, hace varios años –dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

- Vendiste la casa de tus padres en tu mundo, este mundo no es el tuyo –dijo Mabel volviendo a repetírselo.

- Está bien, supongamos y te creo, entonces ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un ángel de la guarda? –Pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo.

- No, esos viven entre ustedes solo que son solamente para los humanos y nadie puede verlos salvo algunos videntes que poseen aquel don… pero eso no importa –dijo Mabel desviándose de la conversación –yo soy una controladora…

- ¿Controladora? –Pregunto Hermione mirándola completamente confundida.

- Sí… veras, ustedes los magos sueles salirse de control con bastante facilidad –dijo Mabel riendo con diversión –nuestra misión básicamente, es evitar que su magia se salga de control a tal extremo que pueda peligrar la existencia de su propio mundo…

Hermione la miro contraria y sorprendida por la información que le estaba dando.

- Este mundo es exactamente igual al de ustedes, solo que aquí habitamos únicamente nosotros –dijo Mabel mirando a Hermione que la miraba totalmente estupefacta.

- Ósea que… ¿hay más de ustedes? –Pregunto Hermione a lo que Mabel asintió con energía.

- A ver… como explicarte… -dijo Mabel un poco complicada –ven, es mejor que lo veas tu misma.

Le indico a Hermione que la siguiera fuera de la habitación y de la casa para que pudiera entender mejor. Cuando estuvieron en la calle, Hermione pudo notar como toda la gente a su alrededor estaba en blanco y negro, como si se tratase de las películas antiguas.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se ven todos así? –Pregunto Hermione mirando ala gente a su alrededor.

- Porque ellos son no-mágicos –dijo Mabel con simplicidad –muggles, como ustedes los llaman.

- Claro… entonces ¿Los magos se ven a color? –Preguntando Hermione como un chiste.

- Sí, los magos se ven a color –dijo Mabel con una gran sonrisa, que dejo a Hermione aun más sorprendida.

- Oye espera… ellos ¿No pueden vernos? –Pregunto Hermione viendo como la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin siquiera mirarlas.

- No, mira –dijo Mabel estirando la mano para intentar tocar a un hombre que se acercaba por su lado, pero al pasar la persona se evaporaba por completo, volviendo a regenerarse en solo un segundo, cuando ya había pasado el brazo de Mabel –ellos son solo el reflejo de su mundo, realmente no existen aquí…

- ¿Y los magos? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Los magos tampoco pueden ser tocados, solo podemos verlos y distinguirlos porque están a color, como tu dices… -Respondió Mabel mientras la instaba a caminar junto con ella.

- ¿Por qué los magos están a color? –Pregunto Hermione viendo a todas las personas a su alrededor a blanco y negro.

- Porque la magia les da esa distinción –dijo Mabel doblando por una esquina –así los diferenciamos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo pueden controlar ustedes su magia si ni siquiera pueden tocarlos? –Pregunto Hermione esquivando a alguna de las personas.

- Es que nosotros no ocupamos magia, como ustedes que se lanzan hechizos –dijo Mabel rodando los ojos, dando a entender que lo encontraba una soberana estupidez –nosotros solo la controlamos, al igual que algunas circunstancias que no los involucran directamente ustedes y su libre elección.

- Realmente no entiendo pero no importa –dijo Hermione mientras seguía caminando con Anabella en brazos -¿Cuándo tiempo llevas tú aquí?

- Mm… unos dos mil años –dijo Mabel cono si nada, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera de pronto.

- ¿Dos mil años? –Pregunto Hermione, haciendo que Mabel se detuviera para mirarla.

- Sí, desde que la magia existe que nosotros existimos también, nos recambiamos cuando termina nuestra vida útil –dijo Mabel continuando con su camino

- Entonces… yo también pudo estar aquí dos mil años –dijo Hermione con cierto temor.

- No, tu no estarás aquí tanto tiempo porque nunca has pertenecido a este mundo… en ti y en tu hija el tiempo pasara igual que pasa en tu mundo…es decir, tu hija ya tiene una semana de vida –dijo Mabel deteniéndose nuevamente para mira a Hermione –mira, se que es difícil de entender para ti, que es casi irreal y completamente extraño… pero era imprescindible que yo te trajinera aquí y evitara tu muerte –dijo Mabel mirando a Hermione que intentaba procesar la información –aquí la muerte no existe, por eso pudiste curar de tu hemorragia.

- ¿Volveré algún día? –Pregunto Hermione con temor.

- Claro que volverás… y podrás estar con Draco Malfoy y con tu pequeña… -dijo Mabel tomándole el hombro –ahora necesito que me acompañes, necesito mostrarte la razón por la que te salve y por la que tu hija fue destinada a nacer.

Hermione la vio seguir con su camino, entre ese mar de gente gris, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y ver cual era la causa de todos esos extraños sucesos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blaise estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación de Draco, sabía perfectamente que él no quería absolutamente nada de la vida, a menos que fuera para llevarle buenas noticias acerca de Hermione y su hija, pero eso no había sucedido y ya iba una semana desde la desaparición de la castaña y la primogénita de su amigo.

Suspiró pesadamente, seria mejor dejarlo solo, cuando estuviera la cena le dejaría como siempre, una bandeja dentro de la habitación, que estaba seguro sería un completo chiquero.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Hacía ya una semana que habían llegado a aquella casa inmersa en lo más profundo del bosque, intentando poder encontrar a Hermione, pero no habían conseguido nada.

Draco le había enseñado un hechizo a Blaise para encontrar el camino hacia la casa en caso de que quisiera salir, ya que él no salía hasta cerca del atardecer, para ir al lugar donde desapareció Hermione. Hacía una semana que realizaba ese mismo ritual todos los días, pero no había conseguido nada. Por su parte, Blaise había intercambiado algunas palabras con Ginny, la cual le informaba de todas las cosas que sucedían en el mundo mágico además de cualquier avance sobre la búsqueda de Hermione y una que otra porción de comida que había hecho la señora Weasley. No eran muchas las palabras que intercambiaban entre ambos, ella solamente le comentaba que toda la orden estaba intentando recopilar información para poder encontrarlas, pero no había demasiado avance, por no decir nada.

Blaise cerró los ojos de pronto, suspirando pesadamente, era demasiado terrorífico lo que estaba sucediendo. Por una parte las personas más importantes para su mejor amigo habían desaparecido misteriosamente y por si fuera poco, ahora sus cabezas tenían un alto precio, gracias a los aurores del ministerio.

- Esto no puede estar peor –dijo Blaise atrapando su cabeza con sus manos.

- Siempre se puede estar peor Zabini –dijo la voz de Severus Snape a sus espaldas, dándole un susto de muerte al ex-mortífago, quien de inmediato desenvaino su varita y apunto a su antiguo profesor y camarada.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo acá? ¿Cómo entraste? –Pregunto Blaise apuntándole firmemente con su varita –responde Snape.

- Supuse que estarán aquí, _Cissy_ solía arrancarse hasta acá cuando quería estar sola –dijo Snape ignorando por completo la varita que lo amenazaba, caminando hacía el sillón con un vaso de Whisky en la mano.

- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? –Pregunto Blaise totalmente desconcertado ante el comportamiento del hombre.

- Ya te lo dije… _Cissy_ solía venirse hasta esta casa, ella me enseño la dirección –dijo Snape bebiendo de su vaso – ¿Dónde esta Draco?

- ¿Por qué estás acá? –Pregunto Blaise ignorando la pregunta del mortífago y sin bajar su varita.

- Baja eso muchacho, no vengo con ánimos de pelear –dijo Snape mirándolo con cierto cansancio –puedes confiar, tranquilo.

- Mataste al único hombre que alguna vez confió en ti ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría confiar en ti ahora? –Pregunto Blaise dándole un golpe bajo a su maestro.

- Es cierto, pero sabes perfectamente que nunca estuve del lado de Voldemort… eso ya es algo –dijo Snape con una notoria tristeza en su rostro.

- Perdona Snape, pero no me basta –dijo Blaise apuntando con mayor firmeza hacia el hombre que tenía en frente –_accio varita_.

Automáticamente la varita del mortífago salió volando hacia la mano libre de Blaise.

- ¿Más tranquilo? –Pregunto Snape sin inmutarse –vine a ayudar a Draco…

- Draco no quiere que nadie lo ayude –dijo Blaise bajando la varita, guardando ambas en el bolsillo de su túnica –ah estado encerrado desde hace una semana, no quiere ver a nadie ni saber de nadie a menos que sea algo sobre Hermione o la bebe, pero no hemos tenido noticias.

Snape suspiro y bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago, para luego colocarse de pie.

- Llévame con él, necesito verlo –dijo Snape viendo como Blaise suspiraba resignado y le indicaba que lo siguiera, hacia las escaleras.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Draco y se quedaron los dos ahí parados, en completo silencio, hasta que Snape, tomo el plomo de la puerta con intenciones de abrir, pero la voz de Blaise lo detuvo.

- Seria bueno que tocaras, esta bastante irritable, no me extrañaría que te lanzara un hechizo –dijo Blaise mirándolo seriamente.

- Entonces entrégame mi varita para defenderme –dijo Snape estirándole la mano.

- No tientes tu suerte Snape –dijo Blaise sacando la varita del mago con cierta reticencia para luego entregársela.

Snape abrió la puerta por completo, encontrándose en una completa oscuridad, por lo que decidió entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Blaise fuera, rogando porque la caballería lograra algo con ese terco amigo rubio que tenía.

- Draco, levántate –dijo Snape sosteniendo la varita con fuerza por si al rubio se le ocurría hacer algún movimiento.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Snape? –Pregunto Draco con voz grave y amenazadora.

- Vine a sacarte de esta asqueroso depresión en la que estas –dijo Snape –no pensé que Granger te volviera tan dé…

Pero lamentablemente no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que un fuerte hechizo lo hizo volar hacia la puerta, contra la cual se estrelló con gran fuerza.

- No te atrevas a nombrarla imbécil –dijo Draco con una voz siseante, como la de una serpiente, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la del mismísimo Voldemort en sus estados más coléricos.

- Genial, aun existes entre tanto… ¿Estas enamorado? –Pregunto Snape de pronto, mirando a Draco en aquella oscuridad.

- Lárgate –dijo Draco entre dientes, volviendo a su cama.

- Oh… que tierno, el hombre enamorado cae en una absoluta depresión cuando su amada y su pequeña desaparecen –dijo Snape con sarcasmo mientras se colocaba de pie con algo de dificultad.

Snape, apenas y alcanzo a tomar aire cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Draco lo empujaba con tal fuerza contra la puerta, que hicieron que esta callera hacia el pasillo, con ellos sobre ella.

- ¡Te dije que no te atrevieras a nombrarla imbécil! –grito Draco totalmente fuera de sí, sorprendiendo al mismísimo Blaise, quien estaba a un lado de ellos.

- Draco tranquilízate –dijo Blaise intentando quitar a su amigo de encima de Snape. Lo tironeo de la ropa hasta que logro sacarlo, dejando ver las mismas prendas con las que había estado hace una semana, una grandes ojeras y una descuidada barba de una semana.

- Mírate, te vez deplorable y todo por que tu queridísima Granger se fue –dijo Snape cuando estuvo otra vez de pie.

- Cállate –gritó Draco intentando lanzarse nuevamente hacia Snape, pero Blaise logró detenerlo antes.

- ¿A que estas jugando Snape? –grito Blaise intentando con todas sus fuerzas detener a su amigo, quien se mostraba totalmente dispuesto a matar a su antiguo profesor.

- ¡Reacciona de una buena vez Draco! –Grito Snape, haciendo que Draco se detuviera de la impresión – ¡Necesitas encontrar a Granger y a tu hija antes de que Voldemort lo haga o jamás las volverás a ver!

- ¿Me estas amenazando? –Pregunto Draco volviendo a llenar sus ojos de una cólera incontrolable.

- Te estoy advirtiendo, pedazo de idiota… estoy casi seguro que Granger y tu hija no están muertas, pero es imprescindible que las encontremos antes que Voldemort –dijo Snape con la misma voz siseante que Draco.

- ¿Encontremos? –Pregunto Blaise sorprendido, al igual que Draco.

- Ustedes dos siempre supieron que yo nunca estuve del lado de Voldemort –dijo Snape.

- Tu nunca has estado del lado de nadie –dijo Draco mirando con un poco más de calma al hombre frente a él –si fuiste capaz de matar a Dumbledor ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare ayudarme?

- Dumbledor iba a morir de todas formas –dijo Snape con un notorio dolor en su voz –el mismo me pudio que adelantara su muerte y así pudiera salvarte el pellejo cuando eras apenas un mocoso…

Draco se sorprendió notoriamente al escuchar aquellas palabras de Snape.

- Dumbledor se había metido con los horocruxes de Voldemort y las cosas no salieron como el pensaba y quedó malherido… una maldición le estaba comiendo la vida… cuando lo maté, no le quedaban más de tres meses de vida, por eso cuando él se entero que tu misión era asesinarlo, me pidió que lo hiciera yo, para que no te mancharas las manos –dijo Snape mirando con profundo dolor a los dos chicos frente a él.

- ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? –Pregunto Draco luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Con Voldemort, como el mismo Dumbledor me lo pidió –dijo Snape con rabia –pero el idiota de Potter no ah sido capaz de terminar esto aun, apesar que Voldemort estaba tan malogrado.

- ¿Estaba? –Pregunto Blaise con cierto temor.

- Voldemort encontró la forma de triplicar su magia… es completamente invencible –dijo Snape apretando los puños –todos los sacrificios que se han hecho hasta ahora serán en vano si la profecía sobre tu hija no se cumple…

- No se donde esta mi hija –dijo Draco apretando los puños -¿Cómo sé que no esta muerta ya?

- Idiota… -dijo Snape negando con cansancio – ¿Haz visto alguna vez alguna profecía que no se cumpla?

Los dos chicos se quedaron en un completo silencio a modo de respuesta ante la pregunta del hombre.

- No, porque las profecías declaradas siempre, absolutamente siempre se cumplen… es por esto que estoy seguro de que tu hija y Granger están vivas, porque aun hay una profecía que cumplir –dijo Snape tranquilizándose un poco.

- Pero no sabemos donde están –dijo Draco volviendo a llegar al punto que lo tenía angustiado.

- Por eso, necesitamos buscarlas… por eso es que necesitas salir de ese letargo, tienes que buscar a las personas que te importan… salvarlas… -dijo Snape entre dientes, como si fuera un reproche hacia el mismo.

Draco y Blaise se quedaron mirando a Snape, quien les sostuvo la mirada unos minutos más, para luego caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Báñate y arréglate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… -dijo Snape desapareciendo hacia la sala.

Draco se quedo mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido Snape unos segundos, para luego girar hacia el baño.

Por fin –dijo Blaise suspirando para luego bajar y poder tomarse un buen baso de Whisky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny había estado toda la tarde en la calle, ya no soportaba estar en la madriguera, no había ni un solo segundo de paz en aquella casa desde que Hermione y Anabella habían desaparecido, todos los días y a cada minuto los miembros de la orden entraban y salían. Por otra parte, tanto Ron como Harry estaban insoportablemente irritables, tanto así que era imposible cruzar dos palabras con ellos sin reñir.

Llegó a una tienda muggle de libros, esos que tanto le gustaban a su mejor amiga, los que acumulaba por montones en las estanterías de la pequeña biblioteca en su departamento. Entró y se paseo por las estanterías mirando los títulos y las tapas de diversos colores y texturas. No estaba buscando un libro, solo buscaba algo que la distrajera un poco de esa batahola de cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. Paso al estante de as novelas, siguió leyendo los títulos sin mayor entusiasmo, hasta que un título le llamó poderosamente la atención _"Se nos muere el amor"_. Tomó el libro y leyó un pequeño resumen que contenía al reverso. La novela narraba la historia de una pareja que se amaba con locura y que había luchado contra viento y marea para estar juntos y como un cumulo de situaciones había logrado que su amor se enfriara y se perdiera. Lo sostuvo unos segundos en sus manos, sin poder evitar evocar la imagen de Harry y de ella hace unos meses y otra en una de las tantas discusiones que habían sostenido esta semana, haciendo que un peso se colgara en su pecho y las lágrimas rodaran de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

- Señorita ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –Pregunto una joven vendedora que no tendría más de 18 años de edad.

- Sí, lo siento –dijo Ginny devolviendo el libro a la estantería, para luego cercarse las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos y que rodaban con libertad por su mejilla.

- No tranquila, no sucede nada –dijo la joven chica entregándole un pañuelo que saco de un bolsillo de su pechera que llevaba el logo de la tienda y el nombre de ella -¿Problemas en su relación?

Ginny se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de la chica y no pudo evitar mirar a la chica con algo de sorpresa, haciendo que esta se ruborizara apenada de haber realizado esa pregunta indiscreta a una completa desconocida.

- Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta –dijo la chica totalmente ruborizada.

- No, tranquila… -dijo Ginny sonriéndole –no me molesta la pregunta… es solo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que mi relación estuviera tan mal…

- Lo bueno es poder darse cuenta y poder hacer algo al respecto –dijo la chica con timidez –poder salvar lo que se tiene o… cortar de raíz…

"…_cortar de raíz…"_ pensó Ginny repitiendo las palabras de la chica, mientras miraba hacia el vacío.

- ¡Rachel, ven a ver esta bendita caja que otra vez no funciona! –grito una anciana mujer desde la caja registradora.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme –dijo la chica apenada.

- No, tranquila… -dijo Ginny viendo como la chica se iba a ayudar a la anciana mujer que intentaba darle el cambio a un hombre cuarentón.

"_Hacer algo al respecto… salvar lo que se tiene o cortar de raíz"_ pensaba Ginny mientras salía de la tienda para seguir dando vueltas por las calles, no tenía deseos de volver, además necesitaba pensar, pensar en demasiadas cosas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la oscura sala, se encontraba al lado de Blaise y de Snape, que ocupaban los sillones contiguos. Habían estado tirando líneas respecto de la situación y de que harían.

- Sería conveniente que pudieran comunicarse con alguien de la Orden para saber como van las cosas –dijo Snape bebiendo de su vaso de Wisky.

- Yo e hablado con Gin… con Weasley y me ah dicho que no han tenido demasiados avances en la búsqueda de Hermione, solo que los aurores del ministerio estaban tras nosotros –dijo Blaise mirando a Snape –y que los de la orden quieren casarte a toda costa…

- Fue algo idiota ayudarlos y dejarte ver –dijo Draco con la visa fija en su vaso de Whisky.

- Esa idiotez permitió que no los mataran a todos, incluyendo a tu amada y tu hija –dijo Snape con el mismo tono de voz, sin mayores mientras de sentimiento.

- Pero aun así no están acá –dijo Draco con dolor en du voz.

- Pero las encontraremos –dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

- Así que te estas comunicando con la pequeña Weasley –dijo Snape, haciendo que Draco lanzara una carcajada.

- Cállense –dijo Blaise con hastío, bebiendo por completo el contenido de su vaso.

- Así que no te aguantaste –dijo Draco mirando en aquella oscuridad a su amigo.

- Fue ella la que me pidió que nos mantuviéramos comunicados, quería saber como estábamos –dijo Blaise haciendo muecas que no eran posibles de distinguir entre tanta oscuridad.

- Al parecer las cosas entre Potter y ella no van del todo bien –dijo Draco sonriendo ante las ironías de la vida -¿Vas a intentar algo?

- Me dijiste que era batalla perdida –dijo Blaise sin mayor sentimiento en la voz, mientras Snape escuchaba sin inmutarse la conversación entre los dos amigos.

- Sí, pero no sabía que la pequeña Weasley tuviera problemas con Potter, además de que estuviera preocupada por nosotros, lo que también te incumbe –dijo Draco haciendo la aclaración por su a la cabeza loca de su amigo, se le había pasado ese detalle –deja que las cosas se den y si tienes la oportunidad, no la desaproveches…

- ¿Lo dices por mi o por molestar a Potter? –Pregunto Blaise en modo de broma.

- Las dos cosas… además esa Weasley me cae bien, a pesar de todo… -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros –fue gracias a ella que logramos mantener a ese par de idiotas fuera del departamento mientras estuvimos ahí y pude estar más tranquilo con Hermione…

- ¿Me estas dando tu aprobación, papi? –Pregunto Blaise para molestar a Draco.

- Sí, te estoy dando mi consentimiento –Pregunto Draco relajándose un poco.

Snape se colocó de pie de pronto, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, quienes solo miraron una silueta oscura moverse hacia la salida.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Draco colocándose de pie también –no es del todo seguro que salgas, deben de estar buscándote.

- Sé cuidarme solo, tranquilo –dijo Snape tomando el plomo de la puerta para salir y cerrar tras de sí, dejando a los dos chicos dentro, mirándose las caras en la oscuridad.

- Tengo hambre –dijo Draco de pronto, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón.

- Pues prepárate algo, no soy u elfo domestico –dijo Blaise dejándose caer igualmente en el sillón –además eh estado cocinando toda la maldita semana, es tu turno…

- Está bien –dijo Draco colocándose en pie para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

- Y prende la luz –dijo Blaise acomodándose mejor en el mullido sillón.

- No te aproveches –dijo Draco encendiendo la luz con un movimiento de varita, antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Sigue pareciéndome aterrador que Snape ande por ahí dando vueltas –dijo la voz de Molly Weasley sentada en una silla en la cocina de la madriguera.

- Ah mi me parece extraño que haya ayudado a los aurores a romper ese campo que Voldemort hizo alrededor de nosotros –dijo Ginny comiendo su cena junto a los demás miembros de su familia.

- Nos ayudo para aminorar un poco su culpa, pero eso no nos hará olvidar lo que hizo –dijo Harry sentado a su lado.

- No puedes saber sus intenciones –dijo Ginny mientras llevaba una cuchara hacia su boca.

- ¿Me quieres decir que piensas que Snape verdaderamente quería ayudarnos? –Pregunto Ron mirando con las cejas alzadas y una gran cara irónica a su hermana menor.

- Ginny, eso es imposible –dijo Harry mirando su plato.

- Prefiero tenerlo de enemigo… de amigo resulta aun más peligroso –dijo Ron riendo con ironía.

Ginny miro a ambos chicos y negó con la cabeza. De un tiempo hasta ahí, todas las cosas contrarias o fuera de las ideas que ellos tenían, estaban equivocadas o estabas loco. Por lo que estaba tomando la seria decisión de guardarse sus opiniones para evitar más comentarios sarcásticos o pleitos sin motivo.

- A todo esto ¿Dónde estuviste hoy en la tarde? –dijo la señora Weasley mirando a su hija, quien solo comía en silencio mientras todos a su alrededor parecían tener algo de que conversar.

- Salí a dar una vuelta… me estaba ahogando aquí dentro –dijo Ginny sin levantar la cara del plato.

- No sería bueno que salieras sola, hija… -dijo la señora Weasley, pero Ginny ya no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado incomoda en aquel lugar como para prestarle algún tipo de atención.

- Sí mamá –dijo Ginny terminando su comida, para luego colocarse de pie y dejar el plato y el servicio en el fregadero.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto la señora Weasley, sobresaliendo ante todo el bullicio que había en el lugar, haciendo que todos se callaran y giraran sus cabezas hacia la salida.

- Por ahí –dijo Ginny con hastío antes de salir de la cocina, tomar la capa que había dejado en el respaldo del sillón, para luego salir al jardín.

- ¡Ginny! –dijeron desde la cocina, pero realmente no tenia intenciones de volver a aquel lugar.

- ¡Ginny! –escucho esta vez desde más cerca de ella, pero tampoco volteo a ver quien era, solamente desapareció con un simple ¡PLOP!

Se apareció en el bosque donde desapareció Hermione y se sentó en la base de uno de los árboles a mirar las estrellas que adornaban el despejado cielo de esa noche.

- Ojala pudiera estar donde sea que estés Mione… de seguro que me ayudarías con el enredo que tengo en la cabeza –dijo Ginny suspirando con cansancio. Cerró los ojos un segundo para descansar y disfrutar de ese ansiado silencio, pero el cansancio acumulado le hizo quedarse profundamente dormida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ya eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando Snape se aparecía en la entrada del bosque, encontrándose con la pelirroja recostada en un árbol, profundamente dormida. La miró por unos instantes, pero prefirió no despertarla, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para ocuparse de ella. Se introdujo en el bosque para llegar a la casa donde aun se encontraban Draco y Blaise, conversando en la sala. Abrió la puerta sin precaucione, dándole un buen susto al par de chicos, quienes no estaban preparados para una entrada así.

- Maldición Snape ¿Por qué entras así? Cierra esa puerta de una buena vez –dijo Blaise con molestia mientras volvía a la sala, donde estaba Draco con la varita empuñada.

- No seas quejumbroso Zabini –dijo Snape sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala, sin devolverse a cerrar la puerta, estaba seguro que alguien saldría pronto por ella –por cierto, me encontré a la pequeña Weasley dormida en la entrada del bosque bajo un árbol… deberías ir a despertarla, no sabemos exactamente quienes rondan estos bosque, por muy vírgenes que digan ser.

Las palabras de Snape resonaron claras en la cabeza de Blaise quien tras unos segundos de procesa, salió corriendo hacia la entrada del bosque.

- ¿De verdad la encontraste? –Pregunto Draco sorprendido al ver desaparecer a su amigo, viendo como Snape asentía tranquilamente – ¿Por qué no la despertaste tú?

- Porque no me compete… es Zabini el enamorado, además no quiero que me vean, ya suficiente tengo con esa cacería que tiene Moody tras de mi –dijo Snape tomando una de las botellas de cerveza que había sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te esta persiguiendo? –Pregunto Draco aun parado a su lado.

- Porque hoy me lo tope, me costo un poco deshacerme de él, pero al final lo logré –dijo el hombre con simpleza, sorprendiendo a Draco.

- ¿Lo mataste? –Pregunto Draco entre sorprendido y asustado.

- Claro que no idiota –dijo Snape mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –solo lo despisté para que no me siguiera…

Draco suspiro aliviado al escucharlo, no quería ni pensar el lío en el que se hubieran metido si Snape efectivamente hubiera asesinado a Moody, hubieran acrecentado aun más el odio que Potter y Weasley les tenían.

- Voy a ver a Blaise –dijo Draco con intenciones de salir.

- Déjalos solos… -dijo Snape bebiendo un trago de la botella de cerveza –el sabe cuidarse.

Draco miró la puerta y volvió a su opuesto, para seguir bebiendo junto a su ex-profesor, ex-camarada y padrino. Sí, porque por más difícil que a todos les pareciera. Severus Snape era el padrino de Draco Malfoy y le había jurado a su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, que cuidaría cuando ella faltara.

Blaise corrió a toda prisa hacia la entrada del bosque, la cual estaba a unos metros del perímetro del hechizo protector de la casa. Cuando llegó a la entrada del bosque, miró hacia su izquierda y ahí efectivamente la encontró, profundamente dormida y abrazada a si misma. Blaise se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella para observar como dormía. Miró su rostro angelical, sus labios carnosos que lo llamaban a besarlos y morderlos, pero sabía que no podía. Suspiro y estiro una mano hacia el hombro de la chica, remeciéndola levemente para sacarla de su profundo sueño.

- Oye pelirroja… despierta… -dijo Blaise casi en un susurro para no despertarla abruptamente. Ginny comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos hasta toparse con el moreno rostro de Blaise que la observaban con una sonrisa divertida.

- Hola –dijo Blaise en un susurro, como si temiera despertar a alguien más.

- Hola –dijo Ginny aun un poco adormilada.

- Es un poco tarde como para quedarte a dormir en la entrada de un bosque –dijo Blaise divertido al ver como el rostro de la chica cambiada a uno de total sorpresa.

- Maldición ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Ginny colocándose rápidamente de pie junto con Blaise.

- Un poco más de las tres de la madrugada –dijo Blaise viendo el rostro de sorpresa de la chica –vas a tener problemas con tu novio.

Al decir estas palabras, Ginny ensombreció un poco su rostro, lo cual fue perfectamente perfectible para el moreno.

- ¿Dije algo que no debía? –Pregunto Blaise con cierta esperanza.

- No, tranquilo –dijo Ginny arreglándose la túnica –tengo que irme… gracias por despertarme

Ginny se alejo un poco del chico para poder desaparecer, pero antes de hacerlo, un duda le rondo la cabeza.

- Oye ¿Tu que hacías aquí a estas horas? –Pregunto Ginny mirando a Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

- Solo vine… a dar una vuelta –dijo Blaise sonriendo divertido, dejando a Ginny muy intrigada, ya que intuía que el moreno le estaba mintiendo.

- Bueno… en otra ocasión me dirás la verdad –dijo Ginny regalándole una linda sonrisa al moreno.

- Por supuesto… en otra ocasión –dijo Blaise viéndola desaparecer –hay pelirroja… me estas haciendo peor de lo que pensaba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny se apareció fuera de la madriguera segundos después de despedirse de Blaise. Miró hacia su hogar, vio todas las luces estaban apagadas y como no si eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada y por muy ajetreada que se hubiera vuelto la vida en la madriguera, las horas de sueño se respetaban sagradamente.

Suspiró y camino hacia la puerta, abrió lentamente para no hacer demasiado ruido, se sacó los zapatos y camino descansa hacia las escaleras, cruzando la oscura sala de estar.

- Eres buena –dijo la voz de Harry desde la oscuridad de la sala –cualquiera diría que estas acostumbrada a estas entradas silenciosas.

- Harry –dijo Ginny sorprendida de que fuera presamente él quien estuviera esperándola a esas horas –Te estaba esperando… te llame antes que desaparecieras, pero no me hiciste caso.

Ginny pudo divisar una figura alzarse entre la oscuridad de la sala, era una figura más alta que ella y notoriamente más corpulenta.

- Si te escuche, pero no quería hablar con nadie… solo quería pensar y estar sola… simplemente me quede dormida –dijo Ginny tranquilizándose un poco, para autoconvencerse que no había hecho nada malo.

- ¿Dormida? ¿Donde? –Pregunto Harry comenzando a caminar por entre los sillones para acercarse a la pelirroja.

- Harry, dejemos esta conversación para otro día –dijo Ginny intentando pisar el primer escalón de la escaleras, peor la mano de Harry aferrada a su brazo la detuvo.

- No Ginny… quiero conversarlo ahora –dijo Harry notoriamente enfadado -¿Dónde estabas?

- Harry… de verdad, no quiero hablar –dijo Ginny intentado soltarse del agarre de Harry, pero este sin apretarla demasiado, no la soltó.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? –dijo Harry acercándose aun más a Ginny para evitar elevar demasiado la voz, pero dejándole en claro que no estaba jugando.

- No te lo voy a decir… solamente necesitaba pensar y estar sola… solo se me paso la hora y me quedé dormida… –dijo Ginny volviendo la cabeza para enfrentar a Harry en esa oscuridad.

- ¡¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar?! ¡Demonios! –dijo Harry en un susurro que demostró toda sui cólera al no entender lo que le sucedía a su novia.

- En nosotros –dijo Ginny sin pensar, haciendo que un tenso silencio de formara entre ambos.

Harry quedó de piedra al escuchar a la pelirroja, de todas las cosas que se esperaba, jamás se imagino que su relación fuera lo que atormentaba tanto a su novia.

- ¿En nosotros? –Pregunto Harry denotando su sorpresa.

- Sí Harry, en nosotros… -dijo Ginny quien jamás pensó en decir esa frase, pero era tanto lo que la atormentaba que su subconsciente la traicionó –y preferiría que esta conversación la continuáramos otro día, estoy cansada… vete a tu casa…

Sin más palabras, terminó de soltarse de la mano de Harry, para luego subir las escaleras y refugiarse en su habitación, colocando un hechizo para cerrar la puerta, además de uno silenciador, para evitar escuchar los atronadores gritos de su madre a la mañana siguiente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estaba recostada mirando el techo de aquella habitación, su hija aun dormía, o ya le hubiera exigido algo de comida. Recordaba todo lo sucedido en horas anteriores. Su reunión con esos controladores, su llegada a ese extraño mundo paralelo. Voldemort, sus poderes, Lucian, todo.

oOo Racconto oOo

_Entraron en un edificio muy similar a una catedral. Las puertas encontraban entreabiertas y al ingresar dejaban al descubierto el gran numero de personas que se encontraban sentadas frente a 4 hombres de avanzada edad, que conversaban entre ellos, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Pregunto Hermione caminando con su pequeña en brazos._

_- Son controladores igual que yo, vamos nos están esperando –dijo Mabel comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban los 4 ancianos, quienes al verlas entrar dejaron de lado su conversación, igual que lo hicieron todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de esta amplia habitación._

_- Te estábamos esperando Mabel –dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba se pie delante de todos._

_- Sí, es solo que Hermione acababa de despertar y necesitaba explicarla que era lo que estaba sucediendo –dijo Mabel mirando al hombre con respeto._

_- ¿Ya le informaste de todo lo sucedido? –Pregunto otro hombre de los hombres que estaban frete a esas personas._

_- No del todo, aun no sabe lo que sucede con Voldemort –dijo Mabel girándose para mirar a Hermione quien los miraba a todos sorprendidos._

_- Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo –dijo nuevamente el primer hombre que había hablado –bien Hermione, creo que nosotros debemos conversar y dejar que esta asamblea comience._

_Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que solo pudo responder asintiendo a aquel hombre que no conocía, pero que le inspiraba esa misma calma que Mabel._

_- Yo también los acompañare –dijo Mabel haciéndole una reverencia al resto de los ancianos que se encontraban delante de ella para luego guiar a Hermione tras aquel hombre._

_Avanzaron hacia una pequeña habitación que se encontraba en un pasillo contiguo al gran salón por donde habían entrado. El hombre abrió la puerta y luego las dejo pasar. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, había varias sillas desordenadas por lo que supuso que había sido utilizada hacía poco._

_- Bien Hermione –dijo aquel hombre tomando asiento con cierta dificultad –me imagino que estarás algo sorprendida por todo lo sucedido._

_- La verdad sí… creo en la magia, pero esto realmente… no me lo esperaba –dijo Hermione respondiendo con total sinceridad._

_- Me lo imagino –dijo aquel anciano con una sonrisa cálida –la verdad es que tú y tu hija son las primeras humanas que son traída hasta este mundo._

_- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto Hermione mirándolo intrigada._

_- Porque jamás habíamos vivido esta situación con algún mago –dijo el anciano mostrando su rostro de aflicción –pero antes quisiera presentarme… mi nombre es Baltasar y soy uno de los cuatro ancianos fejes de los controladores._

_Hermione solamente asintió a modo de saludo, no estaba asegura de que era exactamente lo que debía decir, las cosas la estaban superando._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede en mi mundo? ¿Por qué fui traída hasta acá? –Pregunto Hermione sin poder contenerse. _

_- En tu mundo existe un mago que sobrepaso los límites permitidos para mantener un equilibrio entre los mundos –dijo Baltasar recostándose en el sillón donde estaba sentado – Voldemort o Tom Riddle, es poseedor de grandes poderes, poderes con los cuales no nació._

_- Pero Voldemort siempre ha sido muy poderoso –dijo Hermione sorprendida ante aquel comentario._

_- Sí, no puedo negar que Ton nació con asombrosos poderes, pero estos jamás pusieron en peligro la estabilidad de este u otros de los mundos paralelos –dijo el anciano resoplando con cansancio._

_- Entonces ¿Cómo obtuvo esos poderes? ¿Por qué ustedes no pudieron detenerlo antes? Porque ese es su trabajo ¿o no? –Pregunto Hermione con cierto enfado._

_- Tienes razón Hermione, era nuestro deber vigilar todo lo que sucedía en el mundo de los magos –dijo Baltasar con gran pesar –pero lamentablemente no fuimos capaces de hacerlo, como tampoco fuimos capaces de prever que uno de los nuestros nos traicionara._

_- ¿Uno de los suyos? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida, mientras arrullaba a Anabella entre sus brazos._

_- Sí… Voldemort obtuvo esos poderes porque uno de los nuestros nos traicionó –dijo Baltasar colocándose de pie para acercarse a unas de las ventanas de la habitación –Lucian era uno de los mejores controladores que teníamos, era capaz de sentir cuando algo se salía de control incluso sin estar presente, poseía grandes poderes, alguno de los cuales ni siquiera nosotros, los cuatro ancianos, poseíamos._

_Baltasar se detuvo de pronto y se giro hacia Hermione, quien no lo había perdido de vista i un segundo, al igual que a su relato._

_- Lucian tenia muchas cualidades admirables, pero poseía de uno de los peores defectos –dijo Baltasar volviendo a su asiento –era sumamente envidioso… _

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver su envidia con los poderes de Voldemort? –Pregunto Hermione con suma curiosidad, la cual se acrecentaba al no entender del todo el relato con los sucesos que acontecían en esos momentos._

_- Nosotros los controladores tenemos una vida de utilidad y luego somos reemplazados –dijo Baltasar –antes de mí, otro anciano pertenecía al cuarteto de jefes, cuando su tiempo terminó, él desapareció y otro de los que quedábamos debía tomar su puesto._

_- Él quería ese puesto –dijo Hermione comenzando a entender._

_- Sí, lo anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa en este y otros mundos –dijo Baltasar sonriendo con tristeza –pero no lo llamaron a él para ocupar ese puesto, me llamaron a mí…_

_- Lucian se lleno de una envidia que jamás imaginamos –dijo Mabel quien había permanecido escuchando la conversación –yo conocí a Lucian y sabía que uno de sus más grandes anhelos era pertenecer a los cuatro ancianos y poder demostrar su sabiduría y "grandes" poderes, pero jamás pensé que su deseo llegara a tanto._

_- Cuando supo que no iba a ser uno de los cuatro ancianos como siempre deseó, se enfado muchísimo –dijo Baltasar recordando –les grito a todos que yo jamás debí de haber tomado ese puesto, que él era el único merecedor, que nadie era tan bueno como él…_

_- Que ególatra –dijo Hermione más para si que para los presentes._

_- Una egolatría que lo cegó –dijo Baltasar volviendo su mirada a Hermione –desde ese momento se rebeló y salió de nuestro radar, no supimos donde estaba hasta mucho después que Tom Riddle nació._

_- Desde un comienzo supimos que ese Tom Riddle poseía poderes más desarrollados que un mago común –dijo Mabel sonriendo._

_- Lucian también debió de sentirlo –dijo Baltasar mirando a Hermione –pero paso el tiempo y Lucian no apareció por lo que no nos preocupamos. El desarrollo de Tom era completamente normal para nosotros aun con esos poderes que sobrepasaban la media para aun mago cualquiera._

_- Un día, me dio la impresión de que algo no estaba del todo bien con el joven Riddle y comencé a analizar sus movimientos y sus acciones –dijo Baltasar frunciendo el seño –fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Lucian no había desaparecido como todos pensamos, sino que se había encargado de llenarle la mente a Tom acerca de la pureza de sangre y que él debía de gobernar el mundo de los magos durante toda su infancia y juventud._

_- ¿Y en ese momento no hicieron anda para detenerlo? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada._

_- Lo intentamos, sí –dijo Baltasar con frustración –pero Lucian se nos había adelantado y no nos permitió intervenir ni en los poderes ni en la mente de Tom, por lo que tuvimos que tomar medidas desesperadas y comunicarnos con otro de los magos más poderosos de su mundo._

_- Albus Dumbledor –dijo Hermione como si acabara de iluminarse su mente._

_- Exactamente –dijo Mabel con una sonrisa –Albus Dumbledor también erró en su camino en su juventud, pero logramos arreglar la situación y así impedir que se alzara junto a Gellert Grindelwald._

_- Ocuparon a Dumbledor para detener a Grindelwald ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione con entusiasmo al enterarse de tantas cosas._

_- Sí, todas las cosas sucedidas en la familia de Dumbledor, también nos ayudaron para hacerlo entrar en razón y así poder detener a Grindelwald –dijo Mabel con una de sus habituales sonrisas._

_- Dumbledor fue advertido de los poderes y las extrañas intenciones que tenia Tom Riddle y lo vigilo desde el colegio –dijo Baltasar tomándose las manos –desde ahí, pudimos mantenerlo a raya, pero sabíamos que Lucian no se quedaría tranquilo, así que pedimos ayuda al destino y logramos hacer una profecía._

_Hermione abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar lo que acababan de decir. Entonces otras miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, pero no logro pronunciarlas ya que Mabel la interrumpió._

_- Es ahí donde entra Harry Potter –dijo Mabel con cierta emoción._

_- El destino se encargo de juntar a Lily Evans y a James Potter y de enviar la profecía sobre su hijo –dijo Baltasar volviendo a entristecerse –lo que jamás previmos es que las cosas sucedieran como sucedieron._

_- Oigan esperen un segundo, cuando hablan del "destino" lo hacen de forma metafórica ¿verdad?-Pregunto Hermione sorprendida._

_- No, el destino realmente existe, es él quien hace que sucedan ciertas cosas –dijo Mabel respondiendo la pregunta de la castaña._

_- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué murieron los padres de Harry? El destino debió de hacer algo para que eso no sucediera –dijo Hermione con cierto enfado en su voz._

_- No te equivoques –dijo Baltasar calmándola un poco –el destino no decide todas las cosas, ustedes no son títere a nuestro mando, ustedes pueden elegir y decidir, el destino solo hace que "ciertas" cosas sucedan, pero el resto no es posible de prever._

_- El destino se encargo por ejemplo, de que James y Lily se enamoraran, también envió la profecía sobre tu amigo, pero jamás previó que tanto James como Lily serian capaces de dar sus vidas por su hijo –dijo Mabel sonriendo con tristeza –esa jamás fue nuestra intención, por el contrario._

_- Esa fue la decisión que ellos tomaron, nosotros no intervenimos en sus decisiones, solo los orientamos y limitamos en ciertos aspectos, pero el resto corre por cuenta de ustedes –dijo Baltasar, percatándose de la miles de preguntas que la castaña tenia respecto ese tema, en especial con la muerte de sus padres –la muerte de tus padres tampoco fue algo predeterminado._

_Hermione levanto la mirada para observar como el hombre la miraba de modo paternal._

_- Pero terminemos con la historia –dijo Baltasar volviendo a la conversación inicial –Cuando Voldemort recibió de vuelta el impacto de su propio hechizo asesino, hasta nosotros pensamos que había muerto._

_- Lo que no pensamos, fue que Lucian le informaría de los Horrocruxes y que Voldemort había partido su alma para evitar la muerte –dijo Mabel pensando en lo que acababa de decir._

_- A Voldemort le costo muchísimo volver a su cuerpo, como tu ya sabes –dijo Baltasar, haciendo que Hermione asintiera –por lo que informamos de los Horrocruxes a Dumbledor y este comenzó su búsqueda._

_- Fue en esa búsqueda donde Lucian ocupo sus poderes en uno de los Horrocruxes e hizo que Dumbledor adquiriera una terrible maldición –dijo Mabel suspirando –Severus Snape solo adelanto lo que Lucian había comenzado._

_- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hermione tremendamente sorprendida._

_- Dumbledor, al enterarse que Voldemort y Lucian pensaban matarlo a manos de Draco Malfoy y que la madre de este había hecho un pacto con Snape para proteger a su único hijo, le pidió que lo hiciera él y así el joven Draco no se manchara las manos –dijo Mabel viendo como Hermione abría y cerraba la boca sorprendida._

_- Severus Snape jamás traicionó a Dumbledor, solo hizo lo que él le pidió que hiciera –dijo Baltasar mirando a Hermione –Dumbledor intentó dejar las cosas preparadas para que la profecía se cumpliera, pero nuevamente la mano de Lucian comenzó interfirió_

_- Ahora es cuando intervienen Draco, tu hija y tú –dijo Mabel suspirando –nuevamente le pedimos al destino que hiciera algo para ayudar a que la primera profecía se cumpliera._

_- Por eso la profecía con mi hija –dijo Hermione mirando a su pequeña que seguía completamente dormida –como esa profecía no se cumplió, alguien más debe hacerlo._

_- No –dijo Baltasar haciendo que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida –la profecía sobre Harry Potter si se cumplirá, como lo hacen todas las profecías lanzadas por el destino, es solo que Lucian la esta retrasando, por eso nosotros intervenimos, para ayudar a que Harry Potter cumpliera la profecía._

_- La misión tuya y de tu hija en esta historia es ayudar a Harry Potter a que aquella profecía se cumpla –dijo Mabel mientras Hermione intentaba digerir todas las cosas que le habían dicho._

_- ¿Ustedes hicieron que Draco y yo nos enamoráramos? –Pregunto Hermione mirándolos a ambos._

_- Ayudamos a que se juntaran, pero ustedes hicieron casi todo el trabajo –dijo Mabel con una sonrisa pícara al ver a Hermione y la pequeña Anabella._

_- Déjame decirte que en un comienzo no pensamos que su amor fuera a ser tan fuerte –dijo Baltasar mirando con ternura a la pequeña en brazos de su madre –por las muchas rencillas que tuvieron en la infancia, pero lograron cerrarnos la boca a todos._

_- Y traer a esta preciosura al mundo –dijo Mabel pasando una de sus blancas manos por la cabecita calva de Anabella –Bell será una niña hermosa._

_- ¿Bell? –Pregunto Hermione mirando sorprendida a Mabel, al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto a su hija._

_- Sí, es mucho más lindo Bell que Bella… me imagino que no les trae buenos recuerdos –dijo Mabel encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Sí, la verdad no quiero que mi hija tenga nada que ver con Bellatrix, no quiero que nos haga recordar a esa asesina –dijo Hermione mirando con ternura a si pequeña._

_- Ahora será mejor que volvamos a la reunión, nos deben de estar esperando para presentarte a los demás –dijo Baltasar colocándose de pie al igual que Mabel, quien ayudaba a Hermione a colocarse de pie._

_- Pero aun tengo algunas dudas –dijo Hermione quejándose antes de que el anciano saliera de la sala._

_- Luego habrá tiempo, te prometo ir a visitarte para que conversemos más calmadamente y puedas hacerme todas las consultas que tengas –dijo Baltasar mirándola de modo paternal antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

_- Será mejor que le hagas caso, cuando se enoja puede ser un verdadero ogro –dijo Mabel en el oído de Hermione, haciendo que esta sonriera._

_- ¡Te escuche Mabel! –dijo Baltasar por el pasillo._

_- Lo siento jefe –dijo Mabel saliendo tras el anciano, dejando a Hermione sola en la sala. Ella miró un poco el lugar que la rodeaba, estaba cansada y aun tenía muchas dudas, pero lo mejor era esperar un poco y tranquilizarse, por lo que había entendido su estancia ahí duraría un poco más de lo que ella deseaba. _

oOo Fin Racconto oOo

Luego, Hermione y Bell, como la había bautizado Mabel, fueron presentadas al resto de los controladores, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos al ver una bruja en su mundo.

Posteriormente, Hermione y Bel, fueron llevadas por Mabel hasta la casa donde habían despertado hacía horas antes de la reunión, La castaña había acostado a Bell en la cuna y se había recostado en la cama a pensar. Sentía todo tan irreal, pero no dudaba de que fuera cierto, de alguna u otra forma, esos seres le inspiraban confianza, pero tenía muchísimas dudas en relación a como iba a ella y su pequeña a ayudar a destruir a Voldemort.

Suspiró con cansancio y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y despejar un poco su mente ante tantos acontecimientos.

- Aun no te convences ¿verdad? –Pregunto Mabel mientras la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación –lamento si te moleste.

- No tranquila, solo estaba intentando ordenar un poco las ideas –dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama. Vio a Mabel entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para luego acercarse a ver como se encontraba Bell, llegando finalmente hasta la cama donde se encontraba Hermione.

- Baltasar me envió para que pudiera responder tus dudas –dijo Mabel sentándose a su lado –él no puedo venir porque tuvo que atender otros asuntos.

- No hay problema –dijo Hermione cruzándose de pernas sobre la cama.

- Todo estará bien Hermione –dijo Mabel dándole ánimos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a Mabel con muchísima confusión –tengo muchísimo miedo por Bell, no quiero que nada malo le suceda… ni a Draco tampoco.

- No les sucederá nada –dijo Mabel tomando su hombro.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Bell y yo podemos hacer para que Harry pueda destruir a Voldemort? –Pregunto Hermione mirando directamente a los ojos a Mabel, ya que tenía la impresión de que aquellos seres no eran capaces de mentir.

- Creo que ya te has dado cuenta –dijo Mabel colocándose de pie.

- ¿De que no pueden mentir? Sí, lo vi en tus ojos, son demasiado expresivos y no ocultan nada –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Bell es hija del amor puro, de una relación que formaron y forjaron ustedes mismos… -dijo Mabel emitiendo una pequeña risita –aun recuerdo sus constantes discusiones y encuentros de palabra entre tus amigos y tu, contra Malfoy y sus amigos.

- Sí, es casi irreal que ahora estemos… -dijo Hermione pero no pudo terminar, ya que no estaban juntos en ese momento, cuando más le necesitaba, cuando más miedo tenía, él no estaba para decirle que todo estaría bien y que no sucedería nada.

- Volverán a encontrarse y desde ese momento nada ni nadie los va ha separar –dijo Mabel volviendo a sentarse al lado de Hermione –como te decía, Bell es una criatura hermosa y muy especial, en este mundo no parecía existir polos más opuestos que ustedes dos, pero la vida da muchísimas vueltas y el que ustedes estuvieran juntos, nos demuestra que la estabilidad entre el bien y el mal aun existe.

- Bell va a ser la guía que tendrá Harry para encontrar una antigua vasija que fue dejada en su mundo hace miles de años por controladores que nos precedieron –dijo Mabel viendo como Hermione fruncía el seño.

- ¿Para que queremos una vasija? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a Mabel sin entender -¿Quieren atrapar a Voldemort ahí?

- No, es Lucian el que debe ser encerrado ahí –dijo Mabel sorprendiendo a Hermione.

- Pero ¿Cómo vamos a encerrarlo? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Esa pregunta no puedo respondértela porque no se como funciona verdaderamente la vasija, solo sé que hace miles de años atrás también fue utilizada porque otro controlador se revelo, pero no estoy segura, ninguno de los que estamos actualmente estuvimos ahí –dijo Mabel observándola con tranquilidad.

- Y ¿Dónde voy a encontrarla? –Preguntó Hermione suspirando, con algo de temor.

- Tampoco sé donde esta –dijo Mabel encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa.

- Entonces ¿Cómo pretenden que los ayude? –Pregunto Hermione levantándose enfadada de la cama –debes decirme algo para poder empezar en alguna parte.

- Tranquila, encontraras las respuestas que buscas –dijo Mabel haciendo que Hermione se exasperara tremendamente ante tanta tranquilidad.

- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme si no me ayudas en algo! –dijo Hermione casi gritando, haciendo que la pequeña Anabella emitiera un quejido por el ruido que había hecho.

- Son muy poco los escritos que existen sobre aquella vasija –dijo Mabel con cierto congoja al ver la desesperación de Hermione.

- Pero existen ¿Verdad? –Pregunto con cierta esperanza

- Sí, existen –dijo Mabel mirándola.

- Bien, entonces nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato, quiero volver con Draco lo antes posible y terminar con esa estupidez –dijo Hermione caminando hacia la cuna donde se encontraba Bell –Bell tiene que estar con su padre…

- Perfecto, entonces nos pondremos manos a la obra –dijo Mabel colocándose de pie con una gran sonrisa.

Continuará…

**_EH VUELTO!! ejem, lo siento fue la emoción del momento no estaba muerta ni comida por los ratones, estaba en algo parecido, estaba estudiando jejejeje… bueno, de verdad lamento la demora pero como ustedes ya saben, así es la vida del estudiante, no queda de otra._**

**_Ahora vamos al ff, les gusto verdad?? (digan que sí) como ven, ósea leen… aleje nuestra pequeñita Anabella de todo similitud con esa roñosa e hija de mala bludger de Bellatrix, por eso la apode Bell, a que no es lindo? Bueno, eso básicamente… alocado verdad? Ese Lucian dará que hablar y les dará uno que otro dolor de cabeza a todos, pero no me adelantara, quiero que sea sorpresa… Tampoco se me desesperen, Hermione esta bien donde esta (por ahora) en fin… Ah, es cierto había olvidado a nuestro querido Blaise Zabini, que a causado revuelo y que seguirá causando eso se los aseguro._**

**_Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente, se me ha ido demasiado la lengua, pero quería darles un poco en que pensar en estos días._**

**_INTENTARE, actualizar antes de entrar nuevamente a clases (abucheos en las tribunas) prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo, pero de su parte quiero reviews!!_**

**_Quiero agradecer tambien a:_**

**_Karyta34; Cieloselene; Abril; Beautifly92; Hermy Evans; Friidaliiziiooz; Andi Malfoy Cullen; Hermione-Malfoy35; Fran ktrin Black; Sami-Marauder girl; Daana Malfoy._**

**_En fin, dar para recibir…_**

**_Los quiero mucho, cuídense, pórtense bien y nos estamos leyendo pronto, que Dios los bendiga…_**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora…_**

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

.


	7. Un mundo entre los dos

Capítulo 7: Un mundo entre los dos

Incomodidad, esa era la única palabra que podía definir el sentimiento que invadía a la pelirroja mientras intentaba volcar su atención a la tediosa reunión de la orden en la que se encontraba. ¿La causa de esa incomodidad? Las contante y molesta mirada de su "novio", quien no había despegado los ojos de ella desde que había entrado en la cocina de la madriguera.

- Prometo que para otra ocasión Snape no se me escapa –dijo Moody apretando los puños.

- Tranquilo ojoloco, ya caerá –dijo Ron con la misma frustración que el ex-auror.

- Bien, creo que esta reunión llega hasta aquí –dijo Mcgonagall dando por terminada aquella sesión –nos vemos en dos días.

Todos se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a abandonar la cocina de la madriguera, todos menos Ginny y Harry, quienes se quedaron sentados mirándose fijamente, mientras todos a su alrededor desaparecían.

- ¿Quieres conversar ahora? –Pregunto Harry luego de unos minutos de silencio de parte de ambos.

- Vamos afuera –dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos y colocándose de pie para salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina seguida de Harry.

Caminaron varios metros, acercándose a un bosque que marcaba el final del terreno de los Weasley, alejados varios metros de la madriguera para poder conversar con tranquilidad.

Ginny encontró un tronco hueco y se sentó en él, mirando fijamente el piso, donde se formaba la sombra del hombre que la había seguido en completo silencio. Suspiro para tranquilizarse, estaba tremendamente nerviosa y no sabía como empezar.

- Tal vez sea mejor empezar por el comienzo –dijo Harry adivinando la disyuntiva de su novia del como comenzar aquella conversación.

- Su fuera fácil encontrarle el comienzo, te aseguro que todo seria más sencillo –dijo Ginny sin atreverse a levar la mirada –es solo que… no se realmente como llegamos hasta aquí…

- Entonces dime donde estamos específicamente –dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar esa cabellera pelirroja que escondía el rostro de Ginny.

- ¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta? O ¿Solo estas fingiendo? –Pregunto Ginny alzando la vista sorprendida de las palabras de su novio.

- Lo único que se Ginny, es que desde la desaparición de Hermione has estado tremendamente extraña –dijo Harry dando un paso hacia delante, arrodillándose frente a ella –y eso lo entiendo, entiendo que te sientas desorientada porque Herms, tu amiga, no esta contigo pero…

- Harry –dijo Ginny sorprendida y dolida ante las palabras de su novio –esto va mucho más allá de la desaparición de Hermione…

- Ginny, se que eso te duele y te confunde, pero se que juntos… -dijo Harry ignorando las palabras de su novia.

- ¡Basta Harry! –Dijo Ginny levantándose enfadada del tronco -¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo que no está bien, muchísimo antes que Hermione desapareciera, eso solamente vino a agravar más las cosas…

Harry se levantó con calma, sabía perfectamente a que se refería la pelirroja, él mismo se había dado cuenta desde hacia varios meses que su relación estaba sufriendo profundos quiebres, pero había preferido obviar todas esas cosas y engañarse creyendo que todo se encontraba de maravilla.

- Intentaba creer que las continuas peleas y todas las situaciones eran producto de lo que ocurría con Hermione, pero ahora que ella no esta, me doy cuenta realmente el problema lo teníamos nosotros –dijo Ginny volviendo a bajar la mirada –no se el momento en que las cosas comenzaron a desmoronarse, solo… solo se que ahora no estamos bien y que debemos hacer algo al respecto.

- Intentaremos arreglar las cosas –dijo Harry girando hacia ella –el primer paso es darse cuenta de que las cosas no están bien y eso ya lo hemos hecho, ahora…

- ¿Realmente has asumido que las cosas no están bien? –Pregunto Ginny incrédula –yo creo que no, creo que solamente estas intentando sostener una relación que… que quizás ya no…



- No lo digas –dijo Harry dando un paso hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos –yo se que… que he descuidado nuestra relación, que gran parte de la culpa es mía, pero se que aun podemos mejorar las cosas.

- Harry –dijo Ginny separándose del abrazo del chico –esto no solo ha sido tu culpa, también a sido mía por permitir que esto sucediera, por no haber reaccionado antes… por permitir que llegáramos hasta este punto…

Harry la vio retroceder y levantar la vista con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, haciendo que su corazón se apretada, que doliera como hacia mucho tiempo no había dolido.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres Ginny? –Pregunto Harry con terror, ya que sabía de ante mano la respuesta de la chica.

- Quiero pensar, quiero aclarar mi mente –dijo Ginny volviendo a bajar la vista, mientras las lágrimas contenidas escapaban.

- ¿Qué tienes que aclarar? Tú me quieres, yo te quiero, solo debemos intentarlo otra vez –dijo Harry aproximándose nuevamente, pero la pelirroja retrocedió levantando la vista.

- Ese es el problema Harry… no se si quiero volver a intentarlo –dijo Ginny mirando con tristeza a Harry –se que te quiero, pero no se si aun te amo… como para querer intentarlo otra vez…

Harry sintió como su corazón de rompía en mil pedazos, sabía que ella estaba confundida, dolida, pero jamás imagino que sus sentimientos estuvieran en juego. Esta bien, todas las parejas tienen problemas, pero no por eso debían dejar de amarse.

- El problema no fueron las peleas, el problema fue que te diste cuenta que ya no me amabas como antes –dijo Harry viendo como Ginny comenzaba a sollozar, esquivando por completo su mirada.

- Harry… -dijo Ginny intentando acercarse, pero ahora fue él quien negó y retrocedió para evitar el contacto con ella.

- ¿Hay alguien más? –Pregunto Harry de pronto, haciendo que Ginny palideciera ya que esa era la pregunta que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde hacia tiempo.

- No… -dijo Ginny intentando parecer segura, si bien no estaba convencida de aquello, no era el momento de plantearle a Harry sus dudas acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Blaise.

Harry la observo unos segundos, segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Era una situación difícil, le estaban dando final a una relación por la que habían luchado muchísimo, que parecía jamás terminaría, pero las cosas no son eternas, siempre hay un final.

- Es… esto es difícil –dijo Harry bajando la mirada con un nudo en la garganta –la verdad es que no quiero dejarte, no quiero terminar esto porque… porque se que te perderé y… y no se si estoy preparado para eso…

- Harry –dijo Ginny intentando acercarse nuevamente, pero Harry levanto una mano deteniéndola, negando y suplicando con su rostro que no se acercara.

- Pero si no estas segura de lo que sientes por mi, es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí… no quiero que estés conmigo por la fuerza –dijo Harry intentando contener las tremendas ganas que tenia de llorar, pero no, no podía porque eso lo haría débil, no quería que ella se sintiera obligada a nada –solo… solo quiero pedirte disculpas si te hice daño, nunca… jamás fue mi intención dañarte, eres lo que más he amado en la vida… adiós…

Ginny se quedo parada ahí, Harry había desaparecido y ella se sentía la mujer más miserable del planeta, él se había ido, habían terminado y ella no sentía tristeza sino, alivio.

- Eres repugnante –dijo Ginny a su misma, mientras lloraba sin poder contenerse.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera aliviada de terminar con el que fue su novio por años? En algún momento de su vida había soñado con casarse y tener hijos con el hombre con el cual se sentía aliviada de haber terminado.

Ginny apretó los puños intentando calmar su llanto, necesitaba estar sola y pensar, necesitaba salir de aquella casa y desaparecer por un tiempo.

- Hermione –susurro Ginny mientras una idea se le vino a la cabeza. No lo pensó y se encamino hacía la madriguera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO



- Nada –dijo Blaise lanzando un pesado libro sobre la mesa –esto es imposible, así no lograremos nada…

- Con esa actitud tampoco –dijo Snape revisando página por página un antiguo libro de tapa negra y sin ninguna inscripción en su tapa que lo identificara.

- No quiero saber lo que estas leyendo –dijo Draco trayendo otra pila de libros entre sus brazos –los libros que no tienen inscripción son los mejores para encontrar cosas raras… como lo que estamos buscando.

- Pero ¿Qué estamos buscando? –Pregunto Blaise mirando a su amigo con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Dónde has estado la últimas dos semanas? –Pregunto Draco como respuesta a la que considero una estúpida pregunta.

- Sé que buscamos a Hermione y tu hija, pedazo de idiota –dijo Blaise colocándose de pie con mal humor –solo preguntaba por algo especifico para sabe que buscar.

- Busca cualquier cosa que explique el porque una mujer y su hija desaparecer de la forma en que lo hicieron sin dejar rastro alguno –dijo Snape sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- OK, gracias –dijo Blaise dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, cosa no muy propia en un Slytherin –eso me servirá bastante.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a tí? –Pregunto Draco mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

- La pelirroja no ah venido a visitarlo en toda una semana –dijo Snape sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, pero dando a entender claramente que era una burla.

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Blaise saliendo de la sala para subir las escaleras de dos en dos y desaparecer de la vista de los dos hombres.

- Eso fue raro –dijo Draco sentándose al lado de su padrino para revisar los libros –realmente debe estar enganchado a esa pelirroja para estar de aquella manera solo porque ella no haya aparecido.

- No me interesa la vida amorosa de Zabini, solo quiero encontrar de una maldita vez, el lugar donde esta tu mujer y tu hija –dijo Snape pasando la paginas con total tranquilidad.

Draco de pronto se quedo quieto, mirando a algún punto indeterminado sobre la mesa. _"Tu mujer"_

- Soy un idiota –dijo Draco con la vista fija en ese inespecífico punto en la mesa.

- Eso ya lo sabía –dijo Snape levantando la vista para ver a un pálido Draco que miraba hacía el vacío.

- Jamás le pedí matrimonio a Hermione –dijo Draco posando sus grises ojos en los negros de su padrino.

- Cuando vuelva podrás hacerlo –dijo Snape como si eso no fuera nada.

- ¿Y si no vuelve? –Pregunto Draco con voz temblorosa, dejado manifiesto el terror que le causaba aquella posibilidad.

- Ella ha causado estragos en ti, si tu padre te hubiera visto le habría dado un ataque –dijo Snape haciendo que Draco sonriera –si te parece, te hare una promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa? –Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para traer a Granger y a tu hija de vuelta, pero debes prometerme que no te vas a rendir y que pase lo que pase vas a luchar –dijo Snape mirándolo seriamente.

- Esta bien, es una promesa –dijo Draco estrechando la mano estirada de su padrino.

- Bien –dijo Snape volviendo a revisar el libro

- Dumbledor ha causado estragos en ti –dijo Draco luego de unos segundos observando a su padrino –Sí mi madre te hubiera visto, hubiera abandonado a Lucius mucho antes…

Draco se colocó de pie dejando a un estupefacto Snape, quien ya no puedo volver a concentrarse en los libros.

- Maldito niño –dijo Snape sonriendo luego de unos segundos, mirando el lugar por donde Draco había desaparecido.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición" pensó Blaise mentalmente mientras daba vuelvas en la habitación como león enjaulado.



- ¿Qué demonios me esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Blaise en voz alta, mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas.

- Te enamoraste –dijo Draco mirándolo desde la puerta.

- No digas idioteces, yo no me enamore de Ginny –dijo Blaise maldiciéndose mil veces más.

- Cuesta darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hagas lo disfrutaras –dijo Draco cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Que? ¿Ahora eres consejero sentimental? –dijo Blaise ácidamente mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas.

- Huy, creo que es peor de lo que pensaba –dijo Draco apoyándose en la pared, para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro –realmente estas enfadado por no haberla visto.

- No juegues Draco, ella esta con… con Potter –dijo Blaise mencionando al pelinegro con bastante rencor.

- Quien sabe, quizás ya terminaron –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza –me dijiste que estaba bastante incomoda por haber mencionado a Potter el otro día.

- Sí, pero bien puedes haberse reconciliado –dijo Blaise deteniéndose para mirar a Draco agresivamente.

- Deja de torturarte hombre –dijo Draco mientras negaba con la cabeza –no vas a lograr nada si sigues con ese humor de perros.

- Cállate –dijo Blaise dejándose caer en la cama.

- Mira, haremos algo… me acompañaras a buscar el resto de los libros que están en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy y aprovechas para tomar algo de aire y… quien sabe, si tenemos suerte puedes patear algunos culos de nuestros ex–compañeros de bando –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada irónica de asteada de Blaise – ¿Qué? Es mejor que estar aquí lamentándote por la pelirroja, es muchísimo mas digno.

- Cállate de una vez y muévete –dijo Blaise colocándose de pronto de pie, saliendo de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La madriguera estaba hecha un desastre desde que Ginny había desaparecido. Hacía ya dos días que la pelirroja no aparecía por ninguna parte. La habían buscado por todas partes, pero no aparecía y estaban comenzando a desesperarse.

- Maldición –dijo Ron mientras se paseaba frente a la mesa de la cocina, donde se encontraba Harry sentado con una taza de café la cual había bastante que se había enfriado.

- No te preocupes Harry, nada de esto es tu culpa –dijo la Señora Weasley intentado darle ánimos al chico quien no había abandonado la madriguera desde que Ron había aparecido en el departamento que compartían, buscando a su hermana totalmente desesperado.

- Sí, tal vez solo se fue para pensar un poco… por lo de su ruptura –dijo Ron intentando animarle también, pero lo cierto era que la posibilidad de que la pelirroja hubiera sido capturada por los mortífagos tomaba cada vez más fuerza.

Harry había recibido la noticia de la desaparición de Ginny el mismo día e su ruptura. Él había ido a tomar unos tragos y a despejarse un poco, no pensaba decirle nada a nadie hasta unos días después o cuando ella creyera oportuno, pero jamás se imagino que se encontraría con su amigo en su departamento, totalmente desesperado y preguntándole si había visto a su hermana.

Tras unos minutos más de interminable silencio, Remus irrumpió en la madriguera, interrumpiendo aquel silencio.

- ¿Tienes noticias? –Pregunto Harry a modo de saludo.

- Nada aun –dijo Remus acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban todos sentados –buscamos por todos los lugares en los que podría estar y no hay nada, nadie la ha visto desde que habló contigo, Harry.

- Maldición –dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa con frustración. Se sentía culpable, sabía que si hubiera hecho algo antes, si relación no abría terminado y ella no hubiera deseado irse.

- Deja de torturarte, sé que Ginny se fue por su cuenta, no se la llevó nadie –dijo la Señora Weasley colocándose de pie, mientras era observada por todos –ella no es tonta, además ninguna de sus 

cosas estaba en su habitación… claramente se fue y no desea que la encontremos, por el momento… espero…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Deberíamos haber venido antes –dijo Blaise parándose frente al que fuera el departamento de Hermione unos meses atrás.

- No tenia ganas de venir, todo en este lugar me recuerda a Hermione –dijo Draco abriendo la puerta con un toque de varita.

- Tranquilízate –dijo Blaise entrando tras él para luego cerrar la puerta –te aseguro que…

- Shhhhh… -exclamo Draco haciendo callar a su amigo para que mirara el departamento a su alrededor.

Había una humeante taza de café sobre la mesa, además los platos se estaban lavando solos en el fregadero.

- Hay un mago aquí –dijo Draco en un susurro mientras aferraba la varita con fuerza a su mano, peor una idea lo detuvo de pronto –puede ser… Hermione

- Espera Draco –dijo Blaise con el mismo susurro, pero su amigo no quería escucharlo, ahora se movía sigilosamente hacia el baño, donde se escuchaba a alguien, abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una pelirroja envuelta en una diminuta toalla y con cabello mojado colgando por los hombros.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldición par de idiotas! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo entrando así al baño?! – Gritó Ginny mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

- Weasley… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo tú aquí? –Pregunto Draco visiblemente defraudado.

- Ya veo que no te esperabas encontrarme aquí… -dijo Ginny comenzando a recuperarse del susto.

- Buenas piernas pelirroja –dijo Blaise saliendo por detrás de Draco, haciendo que a la pelirroja se le fueran los colores al rostro.

- ¡Salgan del baño ahora mismo! –grito Ginny asustando a los dos chicos, quienes inmediatamente dejaron sola a la furiosa pelirroja.

- WOW –dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras los dos chicos volvían a la sala.

- Te cambio automáticamente la cara –dijo Draco con cierta decepción por que no hubiera sido Hermione, pero a la vez aliviado de que a su amigo le hubiera cambiado el ánimo.

Minutos después Ginny salió del baño, completamente vestida y con el cabello húmedo sobre los hombros, formando unos bucles que a Blaise le encantaron.

- Ahora si estás decente para responder –dijo Blaise para molestar a Ginny, definitivamente ese era su pasatiempo favorito.

- Cállate idiota –dijo Ginny mirando al chico enfadada, pero esta vez con algo diferente en su corazón.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? Es demasiado peligroso permanecer en este lugar, los mortífagos pueden tenerlo vigilado aun –dijo Draco mirando a Ginny desde uno de los sillones.

- Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, en casa las cosas estas cada vez más desordenadas, todos los de la orden entran y salen de casa como si les perteneciera y ahora yo necesito tranquilidad –dijo Ginny tomando la aun humeante taza de café que había en sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué necesitas tranquilidad? –Pregunto Blaise con muchísima curiosidad.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos, pero no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo, se sentía tremendamente intimidada -¿Ustedes que haces aquí?

- Vinimos por el resto de nuestras cosas –dijo Draco colocándose de pie –Blaise vino hace unos días a buscar algo de ropa para los dos pero no pudo llevarse todo, yo había estado bastante… mal… por eso vinimos ahora por el resto de las cosas.

- Sí, algo así supe –dijo Ginny con simpleza, viendo como los dos hombres comenzaban a caminar hacia las habitaciones que alguna vez ocuparon.

- Ve por tus cosas Blaise, te sigo en un momento –dijo Draco mirando al moreno quien después de mirar a Ginny y a su amigo, se marcho a su habitación, dejando a Draco solo con Ginny -¿Sucedió algo malo?



Ginny lo miró unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada, sabia que el chico había cambiado, pero nunca lo había palpado directamente.

- No, nada malo... es solo que… -dijo Ginny bajando la mirada hacia su taza de café –es solo que termine con Harry y con todo el alboroto que hay en casa, no podía estar tranquila y… la verdad es que necesito tranquilidad, necesito pensar en muchas cosas y… ahora que Herms no esta, se me hace todo más difícil, ella siempre fue mi confidente.

- Volverá a serlo, te lo aseguro –dijo Draco mirando con una sonrisa que distaba muchísimo a las arrogantes que lanzaba en sus años de escuela, ahora era una sonrisa sincera, con cariño –voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por traer a Hermione y a mi hija de vuelta, eso te lo juro.

Ginny lo miró y sonrió, era gratificante el ver el amor que tenia ese hombre hacia su amiga, le daba ánimos cuando seguramente él estaba más destrozado que cualquier otro.

- Gracias –dijo Ginny mirando a Draco y regalándole una sonrisa –en todos estos días no hemos tenido noticias de ellas, todos están perdiendo las esperanzas y… ver que todo parece desmoronarse me hace mal.

- Yo no voy a descansar jamás –dijo Draco mirando a la pelirroja con convicción –yo jamás voy a dejar de buscarlas, eso tenlo por seguro.

- Lo sé –dijo Ginny con sinceridad y tranquilidad –yo tampoco lo haré.

Esas palabras hicieron que una idea se formara en su mente. Si bien era algo arriesgado y no estaba seguro de la reacción de Blaise, le tenía cariño a la chica y si ella también estaba interesada en buscar a Hermione y a su hija a pesar de todos, valía la pena intentarlo.

- Te tengo una propuesta –dijo Draco haciendo que Ginny lo mirara intrigada –te propongo que te vengas con nosotros…

- ¿Qué? ¿Con ustedes? –Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Sí, mira… estoy haciendo una investigación para saber donde esta Hermione y mi hija y necesito más gente, además es peligroso que estés sola aquí y… no creo que a Herms le agrade la idea de que dejara a su mejor amiga sola en este lugar, pudiendo haber hecho algo al respecto –dijo Draco mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Eh… no lo se –dijo Ginny sorprendida, su corazón latía a mil por hora, una parte de ella le decía que sí, que fuera para ayudar al chico a encontrar a su amiga, pero por otro lado tener la continua presencia de Blaise Zabini la inquietaba tremendamente.

"Yo necesito pensar, necesito aclarar mis ideas y dudo que pueda hacerlo estando en la misma casa que… _él_" pensó rápidamente la pelirroja, pero otra vocecilla le rebatió "Pero tampoco es mala idea, así podría conocerlo verdaderamente y darme cuenta si es lo que realmente quiero para mi"

- ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto Draco luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Eh… esta bien –dijo Ginny sin estar consiente de que aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

- Perfecto, entonces ve por tus cosas mientras nosotros terminamos de recoger lo nuestro –dijo Draco metiéndose en una de las habitaciones del pasillo, mientras Ginny suspiraba y se metía en su habitación para ordenar sus cosas.

Unos minutos después Blaise salió con sus cosas al igual que Draco, se quedaron unos segundos en la sala en completo silencio.

- Bien, ya estamos, vámonos –dijo Blaise caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes que llegara a ella, Ginny salió con un bolso de mano y guardando algunas cosas en su bolsillo.

- Lista –dijo Ginny a Draco, quien recibía la mirada penetrante de Blaise.

- ¿Lista para que? –Pregunto Blaise mirando alternativamente a Draco y a Ginny, temiendo la respuesta de su amigo.

- Eh… bueno, invite a Ginny a que se viniera con nosotros, así tenemos más ayuda para investigar y… ella no se queda aquí sola, puede ser peligroso –dijo Draco mirando a Blaise quien abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Que caritativo eres –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa forzada.



- ¿Te molesta que me vaya con ustedes? –Pregunto Ginny mirando intensamente a Blaise quien la miro y se acerco a ella con una seductora.

- Para nada preciosa, para mi es un placer, así te tengo más cerca –dijo Blaise seductoramente haciendo que Ginny rodara los ojos y saliera del departamento dejándolos a los dos solos.

- No me mires así, puede ser una perfecta oportunidad –dijo Draco defendiéndose ante la amenazante mirada de su amigo.

- ¿A sí? dime porque –dijo Blaise mirándolo seriamente.

- Porque termino con Potter –dijo Draco con simpleza, dejando a Blaise solo en la habitación, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Los tres se aparecieron en la entrada del bosque donde desapareció Hermione, permanecían en completo silencio, todos absortos en sus pensamientos.

- Bien, creo que de ahora en adelante no seria bueno que te separaras de nosotros –dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

- Claro –dijo Ginny acercándose más a los dos chicos mientras se introducían en el bosque.

Caminaron unos metros hasta que el bosque se hizo completamente denso. Draco y Blaise se detuvieron de pronto por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que detenerse también.

- Ahora escúchame, esta casa esta protegida por hechizos muy antiguos, uno de ellos hace que cualquier persona que no sea invitada o no sepa un hechizo que contrarresta la protección, traspase automáticamente hacia otro sector del bosque, y que jamás llegue a encontrar la casa –dijo Draco a lo que Ginny asintió mirando hacia la densidad del bosque donde no se podía apreciar absolutamente nada.

- Ok –dijo Ginny intentando encontrar algún indicio que la hiciera ver aquella protección o la casa misma.

- Ahora yo te haré traspasar –dijo Draco tomando la mano de Ginny para que avanzara lentamente con él.

Draco comenzó a caminar un paso delante de ella, aun con su mano tomada, por lo que Ginny pudo ver como el cuerpo de Draco desaparecía como si estuviera traspasando una capa de agua que lo cubría hasta desaparecer. La pelirroja tuvo la intención de detenerse, pero un jalón por parte de Draco la hizo atravesar la misma capa, haciendo que frente a ella apareciera un claro donde se encontraba una casa sencilla pero lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos y dos personas más vivieran a gusto. La casa era totalmente sencilla para ser una residencia Malfoy, pero dado el lugar en el que se encontraba, calzaba perfectamente gracias a su simpleza, era de madera, de dos plantas y estaba rodeada de un verde césped.

- WOW esto es hermoso –dijo Ginny acercándose a la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Draco –dijo Blaise en un susurro que la pelirroja no alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Draco mirándolo parado al comienzo del claro.

- Olvidaste a Snape ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar ella cuando lo vea? Todos ellos creen que Severus mato al viejo a propósito –dijo Blaise en un susurro haciendo que Draco palideciera, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Adelántate y revisa si esta –dijo Draco viendo como Ginny seguía mirando el claro –si esta dile que se esconda hasta que hable con ella.

- Ok –dijo Blaise pasando por el lado de la pelirroja hacia la casa, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.

- Draco este lugar es hermoso, a Hermione va a encantarle –dijo Ginny mirando el celeste cielo que los cubría.

- Eso espero –dijo Draco sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo –eh, será mejor que entremos…

- Claro –dijo Ginny mirando hacia el rubio, pero la falta de Blaise le llamo la atención -¿Dónde está Zabini?

- Creo que fue al baño –dijo Draco con simpleza, intentando sonar convincente.

Blaise entro rápidamente a la casa para saber si Snape se encontraba en ella o no, recorrió la planta baja rápidamente, pero no lo encontró, por lo que subió para verificar en la planta superior, momento en el que también entraron Ginny y Draco.



- Mira, esta es la sala y arriba están las habitaciones, también hay una biblioteca, la cocina y bueno, ahí iras conociendo todo –dijo Draco mirando nervioso hacia todos lados esperando encontrar a su padrino, pero al parecer Blaise había alcanzando a avisarle o simplemente no se encontraba.

- Bien, tu habitación ya esta listo, no hay problemas, puedes subir –dijo Blaise mirando significativamente a Draco.

- Llévala Draco, yo preparare algo… de comer –dijo Blaise metiéndose en la cocina.

- Bien, entonces vamos –dijo Draco llevando a Ginny hasta su habitación. La dejó acomodándose para luego bajar a conversar con Blaise, metiéndose en la cocina.

- ¿No estaba? –Pregunto Draco entrando apresuradamente en la cocina.

- No, recorrí la casa entera, pero Snape no estaba –dijo Blaise moviendo la varita para levitar un par de pizzas.

- Debemos dejar de comer esto –dijo Draco mirando las pizzas con cierto recelo.

- ¿A eso le llaman comida? –Pregunto Ginny apareciendo por la cocina para sorpresa de los dos chicos.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no somos para nada diestros en la cocina –dijo Draco mirando la pizza mientras se encogía de h9ombros.

- A ver, déjenme a mí –dijo Ginny sacando a los dos hombres para comenzar a mover la varita de acá para allá y comenzar a armar una comida decente.

- Eh, eres buena, serás excelente cuando cuides nuestra casa –dijo Blaise haciendo a Ginny enrojecer entre vergüenza y rabia.

- ¡Cállate o no les preparo nada! –gritó Ginny mientras Blaise reía divertido ante la actitud de la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes –dijo Draco agarrando a Blaise de la túnica para arrastrarlo fuera –yo me encargo de él para que tu estés tranquila.

- ¡Era en serio pelirroja! –grito Blaise desde la sala, haciendo que Ginny negara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunto Draco mirándolo con cierto enfado.

- Termino con Potter, es la oportunidad de la que hablabas –dijo Blaise tirándose despreocupadamente en el sillón.

- Sí, pero dudo que con esa actitud de idiota vayas a conquistarla –dijo Draco mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

- Ella no es como las otras Draco, ella es demasiado especial… requiere de medidas muy especiales –dijo Blaise haciendo que Draco lanzara una carcajada.

- Vaya, si que estás enamorado de tu pelirroja "especial" –dijo Draco molestándolo, mientras ambos reían.

- No seas idiota –dijo Blaise riendo ante el comentario de su amigo –bueno, por lo menos se que no es cualquier cosa lo que siento por ella… aunque no se si es amor.

- Bueno, eso lo ras descubriendo ahora que ella esta acá –dijo Draco pirando de reojo a la cocina.

- Eso aun esta por verse, debemos ver como reacciona con lo de Snape –dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo, momento en el que sentían la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Draco reacciono rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta de entrada donde tomo rápidamente a Snape y lo condujo hacia la biblioteca para poder conversar con él a solas.

- Ocúpate de ella, pero por favor no hagas que te mate –dijo Draco a su amigo que había ido tras él.

- Haré lo que se pueda –dijo Blaise sonriéndole a su amigo quien no pudo más que rodas las ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Snape mirando ceñudo a su ahijado.

- Bueno… resulta que nos encontramos a Ginny viviendo sola en el departamento de Hermione y… decidí decirle que se viniera con nosotros –dijo Draco mirando con cierto temor la reacción de su padrino.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? ¿Eres idiota? ¿Acaso no pensaste en su reacción al entrarse de que yo estaba aquí? Ella es parte de la Orden –dijo Snape elevando más de lo conveniente el volumen de su voz.

- Shhhh… cállate que puede oírte –dijo Draco mirando preocupado hacia la puerta.



- A perdón –dijo Snape con sarcasmo –quizás quieras que me quede a vivir aquí en la biblioteca para que ella nos se entere.

- No se trata de eso –dijo Draco mirando con cierto enfado –no es que no haya pensado decirle que estabas aquí, es solo que prefería esperar a que estuvieras aquí y pudieras explicarle tu mismo la verdad.

- ¿Acaso crees que ella va a creerme? No seas iluso Draco, claro que no lo hará, ella es la novia de Potter y Potter cree que yo asesine a Dumbledor porque estaba del bando de Voldemort –dijo Snape dando vueltas por la biblioteca como león enjaulado.

- Ella termino con Potter –dijo Draco como argumento a su favor.

- Oh claro, entonces crees que eso la hace parte de tu bando –dijo Snape mirando a su ahijado con sarcasmo –por favor Draco, no seas iluso.

- Dale una oportunidad –dijo Draco mirando a su ex-profesor con cansancio –creo que ella va a entenderte…

- ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me entregaras? –Pregunto Snape mirando intensamente al rubio.

- Sí ella no te cree y piensa entregarte, entonces le borrare la memoria y la dejare en el departamento de Hermione, como si jamás la hubiese visto –dijo Draco con seriedad.

- ¿Y si el resto de la orden la busca? –Pregunto Snape analizando más concretamente la posibilidad.

- Por lo que eme menciono ella, al aparecer nadie estaba enterado de que ella estaba en el departamento de Hermione, seria como si nunca la hubiese sacado de ahí –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

Snape lo miro intensamente mientras comenzaba nuevamente a dar vueltas por la biblioteca mientras analizaba las posibilidades.

- Esta bien, pero hagámoslo ahora mismo, no quiero esperar mas tiempo encerrado aquí, quiero darme una ducha –dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido mientras Draco sonreía.

- bien, espera aquí en el pasillo, llevaremos a Ginny a la sala y conversaremos con ella luego entras y le cuentas todo –dijo Draco saliendo mientras Snape suspiraba no muy seguro de la decisión, pero no quedaba de otra.

- … es la ultima ve que te lo digo Zabini, déjame-en-paz –dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina acompañado de Blaise, encontrándose de frente con Draco.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Draco con cierto nerviosismo.

- Tu amigo me tiene harta –dijo Ginny con intencionadas de salir de la sala, pero Draco la detuvo.

- Ginny espera… quiero conversar contigo algo de suma importancia –dijo Draco haciendo que Ginny lo mirara sorprendida para luego asentir.

- Mira… lo que sucede es que nosotros no vivimos solos aquí –dijo Draco mirando a Blaise buscando ayuda.

- ¿Ese es el problema? No te angusties, esta es tu casa, puedes tener aquí a quien quieras –dijo Ginny mirándolo sin entender del todo.

- Es que no es cualquier persona –dijo Blaise dando otro paso hacia la verdad –es una persona a la cual puede que no estés muy… contenta de ver.

Las palabras de Blaise hicieron que Ginny frunciera el seño, percatándose de que no era una situación sin tanta importancia como ella creía.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Ginny preocupada, mientras los os chicos no dejaban de mirarse. De pronto sintió la presencia de tora persona en la sala, por lo que miro a su lado encontrándose de lleno con Severus Snape, quien se notaba muchísimo mas viejo que la ultima vez que lo había visto y que ahora la miraba con total simpleza.

- ¡Snape! –grito Ginny sacando de inmediato su varita para apuntar al ex-mortífago.

- Excelente reacción –dijo Snape mirando a Draco quien de inmediato se interpuso entre la pelirroja y su padrino.

- Ginny tranquilízate y baja esa varita –dijo Draco mirando a la chica con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo me pides eso? Él es un mortífago, un asesino –dijo Ginny sin bajar un milímetro la varita.



- Yo también he asesinado a personas, pero no por eso me apuntas con la varita –dijo Draco intentando calmarla.

- Es porque pensaba que habías cambiado, pero al parecer me equivoque –dijo Ginny mirando a los tres hombres frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye tranquilízate de una buena vez –dijo Blaise enfadándose un poco –creo que hemos demostrado con creces que hemos dejado a los mortífago, así que por favor baja esa varita.

Ginny miro sorprendida a Blaise, de él menos que nadie se esperaba esa reacción, por lo que muy lentamente bajo la varita.

- Bien, ahora creo que deberías escuchar lo que el tiene que decirte –dijo Blaise haciéndose a un lado al igual que Draco.

Snape y Ginny se miraron intensamente unos segundos antes que ella sintiera, dándole a entender que lo escucharía y que podía comenzar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa era un sueño hecho realidad para ella, una biblioteca de tal tamaño, con tantos libros era un sueño hecho realidad para una estudiosa como ella. Los estantes que la rodeaban estaban rebosantes de libros que jamás volvería a ver en su vida por lo que la necesidad de leerlos todos era totalmente imperiosa para ella.

- Lo lamento, no puedo contenerme, esto es realmente increíble –dijo Hermione mientras pasaba las hojas de un grueso libre que tenia en el regazo.

- Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente –dijo Mabel mientras arrullaba a la pequeña Bell en sus brazos.

- Sí –dijo Hermione cerrando el libro con fuerza mirando el otro alto de libros que tenia frente a la mesa –pero tengo que encontrar la forma de encontrar esa vasija pronto, es mi prioridad en este momento.

- Gran disyuntiva –dijo Baltasar apareciendo por entre una de las estanterías -¿Sabes la cantidad de información que hay en estos libros? Podrías encontrarte con cosas que jamás imaginarías.

- No me digas eso –dijo Hermione mientras miraba con libros con dolor por tener que dejarlos de lado –se perfectamente que esto es una oportunidad que jamás volveré a tener, pero… tengo que priorizar, Draco merece estar con su hija y yo… yo también…

Baltasar la miro con una sonrisa en el rostros, viendo como a la chica se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de Draco Malfoy, de su hija y de la familia añoraba tener.

- Bien, las últimas estanterías son los libros más antiguos, quizás en ellos logren encontrar algo –dijo Baltasar indicando hacia el lado derecho de Hermione, hacia las ultimas estanterías que contenían antiguos y amarillentos libros.

- Gracias –dijo Hermione caminando apresuradamente hacia aquellas estanterías, pidiéndose entre ellas.

- No hay duda, destino hizo una excelente elección al elegirla a ella y a su hija –dijo Baltasar mirando a la preciosa Bell en los brazos de Mabel.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor –dijo Mabel arrullando con sumo cuidado a la pequeña en sus brazos –Señor… ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

- Claro –dijo Baltasar volviendo a su atención hacia la chica en frente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny miraba fríamente al hombre frente a ella. Le acababan de contar lo que, según ellos, había sucedido verdaderamente tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? –Pregunto Draco con nerviosismo, quería que la chica les creyese, no solo por que le tenía estima, también porque era un gran apoyo no solo para él, también para Blaise.



- Pienso que eres un maldito desgraciado –dijo Ginny mirando directamente a Snape, quien no se altero en lo más mínimo ante las palabras de la castaña –y que no me gustaría ser tu, tu vida es una mierda…

Snape la miro a esos castaños ojos que la miraban intensamente, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar antes de sonreír con melancolía, la chica tenia toda la razón, su vida era una soberana mierda y él más que nadie, estaba consiente de ello.

- ¿Me entregaras a la orden? –Pregunto Snape sin ninguna gota de prepotencia en su voz.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? –Pregunto Ginny cruzando la pierna para acomodarse mejor, haciendo que Blaise tragara fuertemente, esa posición le favorecía muchísimo a la pelirroja.

Snape relajo un poco el semblante antes de bajar la cabeza, gesto que Draco jamás pensó poder observar.

- No te entregare –dijo Ginny al observar a su ex-profesor –confió en el criterio de Draco, sabe que la vida de Hermione y su hija correrían peligro si estuvieras engañándolo y jamás las expondría a eso… además, creo que con tu consciencia ya tienes demasiado…

Un extraño silencio se hizo sentir en la sala, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era del todo acogedor, por lo que Draco se apresuro a hablar.

- Hemos estado revisando algunos libros para saber donde podría estar Hermione, pero aun no tenemos nada –dijo Draco señalando una pila de libros que estaban a un lado del sillón donde se encontraba Ginny -¿Sabes si la orden ha encontrado algo que pueda servirnos?

- No, ellos aun están intentando asegurarse que Voldemort no las tenga –dijo Ginny con algo de fastidio –son bastante tercos.

- En especial Potter –dijo Blaise ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Draco quien miraba de reojo como Ginny bajaba la cabeza con incomodidad.

- Te puedo asegurar que Voldemort no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de donde se encuentra Granger y su hija, deben de estar buscándola igual que nosotros –dijo Snape suspirando.

- Entonces tendremos que seguir buscando, para eso estoy aquí, quiero ayudar en lo que más pueda para traer a Herms y a la bebita –dijo Ginny mirando con una sonrisa a Draco quien la agradeció con una sincera sonrisa –pero ahora creo que seria bueno comer, la cena debe de estar lista…

- Por fin comida decente –dijo Snape colocándose de pie.

- Oye, eres un maldito mal agradecido –dijo Blaise haciéndose el dolido, lo que a Ginny le causo bastante gracia, pero prefirió esconder su sonrisa.

Comieron con cierta armonía, pero no pudieron faltar los comentarios subidos de tono de parte de Blaise hacia Ginny y las respuestas propias de ella. Al final y luego del postre, todos se levantaron de la mesa y se repartieron en distintos lugares de la casa. Ginny se fue a su habitación para poder ordenar sus cosas y pensar con tranquilidad, mientras que los tres hombres se iban a la biblioteca para conversar.

- Debo decir que tenías razón con la pequeña Weasley, pero el riesgo fue bastante –dijo Snape sentado en uno de los sillones con un vaso de Whisky en la mano –ella aun no confía en mí.

- Ella no te conoce como nosotros, dale algo de tiempo y terminará por aceptarte –dijo Draco sentado en un sillón alto, tras un escritorio.

- Verdaderamente no me interesa que me acepte, lo haga o no –dijo Snape bebiendo un poco de alcohol desde su vaso.

- Creo que Hermione no estará tan dócil como Gi… Weasley –dijo Blaise evitando mirar a los dos hombres en la habitación, que estaba seguro lo mirarían con burla –ella no será tan fácil de convencer.

- Ella no me preocupa, cuando ella regrese yo pretendo desaparecer así que no tendrán que decirle nada –dijo Snape con simpleza.

- ¿Para que te iras? Puedes quedarte con nosotros perfectamente –dijo Draco mirando a su padrino.

- Cuando ella y tu hija regresen, esta guerra se terminara de una vez por todas –dijo Snape mirando fijamente el contenido de su vaso.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –Pregunto Blaise con curiosidad.



- Porque tengo la sospecha de que ellas no desaparecieron por azar, algo o alguien las sacó de aquí –dijo Snape levantando la vista hacia los dos hombres que tenia en frente –en un muy buen momento, si me permiten decir.

- ¿Crees que las cosas hubiesen empeorado si ellas estuvieran aquí? –Pregunto Draco con sumo interés.

- Eso te lo puedo asegurar… Voldemort no hubiera descansado hasta encontrarlas y por muy protegida que hubiese estado esta casa, hubiese terminado haciéndolo –dijo Snape con voz baja dando a entender que el desenlace que esa posibilidad seguramente hubiese sido fatal para madre e hija.

- Bueno, pero eso no sucedió –dijo Blaise viendo como el rostro de Draco palidecía de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad –así que ahora tenemos que centrarnos en lo que realmente esta sucediendo.

- Sí, con la ayuda de Weasley y lo que nos pueda decir acerca de lo que hayan encontrado los de la orden, quizás logremos avanzar algo o por lo menos descartar –dijo Snape notando como Draco se abstraía de todo a su alrededor –Draco, eso no sucedió, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el presente, no te angusties más por cosas que no sucedieron.

- Lo sé, pero me asusta el imaginar que tal vez…. –dijo Draco mientras se le secaba la garganta y su pecho se apretaba.

- Oigan –dijo Ginny abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca de par en par, viendo a un pálido Draco y a otros dos que la miraban sorprendidos -¿Sucede algo?

- Nada, solo nos sorprende que no tengas los modales como para llamar la puerta –dijo Blaise con cierto enfado pero sin quitar esa entonación de burla.

- Ah lo siento, es que yo no soy de la realeza como ustedes, soy una simple traidora a la sangre… discúlpeme la vida señorito –dijo Ginny con total irónica volviendo su vista a Draco, quien parecía reponerse -¿Te encuentras bien? Estas más blanco de la habitual.

- Sí, solo conversábamos… -dijo Draco recobrando la compostura, mientras Blaise se removía molesto por la respuesta de la chica, jamás se había sentido superior a ella ni a nadie.

- Bien, yo solo quería saber si es posible mandar un patronus desde aquí –dijo Ginny ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de los tres hombres, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a mirarse las caras con preocupación –Oigan, si quieren que confíe en ustedes, deberán confiar en mi… dije que no entregaría a Snape y no lo haré, solo quiero avisarle a mi familia que estoy bien, llevo algunos días fuera de casa y deben de estar preocupados.

Draco miro en especial a Snape quien asintió dando su aprobación, mientras Blaise solo se encogía de hombros.

- Sí envíalo, no hay problema –dijo Draco mirando a la pelirroja quien asintió antes de girarse, pero antes de salir de la habitación se giro levemente.

- Gracias y disculpa por haber entrado así Draco, Snape –dijo Ginny mirando solo a los dos hombres para luego salir de la habitación, dejándola un iracundo Blaise.

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta mujer? –Pregunto Blaise levantándose hastiado.

- Se sintió atacada y te respondió –dijo Snape haciendo referencia a lo sucedido.

- Sé lo que sucedió, lo que pregunto es porque me trata así solo a mi –dijo Blaise mirando a Draco.

- Porque le gustas y seguramente se lo recrimina porque acaba de terminar con Potter –dijo Draco con simpleza mientras Snape asentía dándole la razón.

- Buena manera de demostrarme que le gusto –dijo Blaise dejándose caer nuevamente al sillón.

- Tu se lo demuestras igual –dijo Snape levantando los hombros como si realmente no importara.

Blaise los miro a ambos con las cejas alzadas antes de levantarse y salir de la biblioteca dando un fuerte portazo.

- ¿Crees que se maten algún día? –Pregunto Draco con cierta preocupación, ya que su genial idea e traer a la pelirroja para que Blaise lograra conquistarla, no estaba dando buenos resultados.

- Estoy seguro que esa pelirroja terminara con el apellido Zabini –dijo Snape sirviéndose un poco mas de Whisky.



- Si tu lo dices –dijo Draco levantándose para tomar un libro de los que trajo de su biblioteca en la mansión Malfoy y seguir buscando algo que lo ayudara con Hermione y su bebe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era muy entrada la noche y la reunión de la orden aun no concluía, todos sus miembros debían de dar resultados de las investigaciones para encontrar a Hermione, Anabella y ahora Ginny.

- Creo que es todo por hoy –dijo Remus a la cabeza de la mesa.

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a colocarse de pie y a despedirse del resto de sus compañeros, pero antes que cualquiera pudiera salir un caballo completamente blanco y vaporoso entro en la habitación y la voz de Ginny resonó en la cabeza de todos.

"_Estoy bien, no se preocupes, no volveré durante un tiempo, nos vemos pronto, los quiero a todos"_

Todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante la voz de Ginny que seguía resonando en la habitación mientras el caballo desaparecía, desvaneciéndose.

- Gracias a Merlín –dijo Molly Weasley dejándose caer en la silla para luego echarse a llorar.

- Bien… creo que la búsqueda de Ginny a concluido, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en Hermione y la bebe –dijo Remus mientras todos asentían y comenzaban a salir de la habitación.

Harry espero a que todos los ajenos a la familia, a excepción de Remus y Tonks, salieran de la habitación para dirigirse a los Weasley.

- Sera mejor que yo también me vaya –dijo Harry colocándose de pie para mirarlos a todos.

- Harry cariño –dijo de inmediato la señora Weasley con intenciones de pedirle que no se sintiera culpable pero Harry se le adelanto.

- Tranquila Molly, no me siento culpable, el rompimiento fue decisión de los dos, ella necesita pensar en muchas cosas igual que yo y creo que estando aquí ninguno de los dos estaríamos tranquilos –dijo Harry a lo que todos asentía.

- Sí tenemos noticias de Hermione y la bebe te avisaremos –dijo Remus entendiendo la situación incomoda de Harry ante todo aquello.

- Gracias… buenas noches –dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta de la cocina y desaparecer hasta el departamento que compartía con Ron, lugar donde le pelirrojo no se aparecería para darle algo e privacidad a su amigo.

- Bueno Molly, Arthur, espero que estén mas tranquilos –dijo Remus mirando al par de pelirrojos quienes asintieron con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Sí Remus muchísimas gracias –dijo Molly mientras tomaba la mano de Tonks que era la que estaba más cerca de ella en ese momento –gracias a ti también Tonks, deberías haber estado descansando o con Ted y te quedaste todo el tiempo con nosotros.

- No te preocupes Molly –dijo Tonks quien hace unos cuantos días se había enterado de la llegada de su segundo hijo.

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Remus despidiéndose de todos para luego tomar la mano de su mujer y caminar hacia fuera de la cocina para desaparecer –buenas noches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama en la que descansaba todas las noches, como le había indicado Mabel, los controladores no necesitaban de esas horas de descanso porque no eran humanos, a diferencia de ella a quien todas esas horas de trabajo en la biblioteca le estaban pasando la cuenta.

- ¿Estas cansada? –Pregunto Mabel desde la puerta.

- Bastante la verdad, hemos estado todo el día busca que busca y no hemos logrado nada en concreto –dijo Hermione mirando también la cuna de su pequeña que dormía plácidamente.

- Que pena, es que te tengo una sorpresa pero si estas tan cansada –dijo Mabel intentando hacerse la interesada, haciendo que Hermione callera inmediatamente en su juego.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? –Pregunto Hermione de inmediato, para acercarse ala chica, quien la mira con una sonrisa.



- Es una sorpresa, ya te lo dije… pero toma a la niña y ven conmigo, te aseguro que esta sorpresa te encantara –dijo Mabel sonriéndole a Hermione quien de inmediato envolvió a su pequeña en unas cuantas mantas y se encamino lasa seguir a Mabel quien llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Mabel salió de la casa seguida de Hermione quien estaba tremendamente intrigada por saber que era aquella sorpresa que le tenía preparada la muchacha. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras por el Londres que Hermione tantas veces había recorrido en su mundo, hasta llegar hasta un callejón donde Mabel se detuvo y le estiro las manos.

- Ahora quiero que te sostengas con fuerza porque vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje –dijo Mabel tomando una de las manos de Hermione, mientras que con la otra la castaña sostenía con fuera a su pequeña.

- ¿Me vas a decir donde vamos? –Pregunto Hermione intrigadísima.

- No comas ansias, pronto lo sabrás y te aseguro que te encantara –dijo Mabel en el momento en que cerraba los ojos y sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a pasar demasiado rápido, a velocidades impresionantes, mientras su pelo ondeaba al viento. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en medio de un bosque hermoso, cubierto por una noche despejada y estrellada, paradas frente a una hermosa casa de campo de dos pisos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Hermione mirando sorprendida el lugar.

- Eso lo sabrás pronto, ahora sígueme –dijo Mabel abriendo la puerta para que Hermione pudiera entrar ya que, al no pertenecer a su mundo ni ser una "controladora", le era imposible traspasar las cosas como a ella. Llevó a Hermione a través de los pasillos de esa casa que era totalmente desconocida para Hermione, subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta entre abierta de una habitación.

- Ahora entra ahí –dijo Mabel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿De quien es esta casa? ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Hermione mirando todo entre aquella oscuridad.

- Solo entra, te aseguro que te agradará la sorpresa –dijo Mabel empujando la puerta para abrirla lentamente.

Hermione, aun con cierta duda, se introdujo en la oscura habitación con la niña entre sus brazos, mirando intermitentemente dentro de la habitación y a Mabel que la animaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercó lentamente antes de volver a girarse, pero Mabel ya no estaba en aquel lugar, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que armarse de valor y ver que era aquello que la muchacha tanto quería que viera.

La niña entre sus brazos dormía plácidamente, sin enterarse de lo que sucedía, por lo que camino con lentitud por aquel lugar. Era una amplia habitación con una cama de dos plazas en el centro de ella, donde podía ver que alguien dormía o parecía dormir.

OoOoOoO

Draco estaba tirado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, intentando imaginarse como estaría ya su pequeña. Se imaginaba que debía de haberle crecido algo el cabello, que ya estaría mirándolo todo, que debía de estar un poco más grandecita. Suspiro, intentando darse ánimos como cada noche para no desmoronarse, para tener fuerzas y seguir buscando a los dos amores más grandes e tu vida.

- Mi Hermione… mi niña –dijo Draco en un susurro mientras un olor a bebe inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Hermione había entrado en la habitación con la pequeña en brazos, mirándolo todo he intentando ver quien era la persona que estaba tirada sobre la cama, pero al escuchar unas palabras su corazón pareció detenerse.

_- Mi Hermione… mi niña –_dijo la voz del hombre que estaba sobre la cama, haciendo que a Hermione se le congelara la sangre.

- Draco –dijo Hermione en un susurro adentrándose aun más en aquella oscuridad.



Vio como Draco se sentaba en la cama y respiraba profundo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si intentara llenar sus pulmones de algo especial, algo que lo llenara de vida.

- Mi amor –dijo Hermione acercándose a él lo más que pudo, sentándose a un lado de él en la cama, pensando que quizás él podría reconocerla, pero al posar su peso sobre la cama, esta ni siquiera se arrugo.

Draco, totalmente ajeno a aquella presencia a su lado, se embriagaba de aquel olor a bebe que inundaba la habitación, quizás era producto de su imaginación, no estaba del todo seguro, pero era algo que no le interesaba demasiado, aquel olor le hacia recordar a su pequeña.

- Te voy a encontrar Hermione, juro que lo haré –dijo Draco apretando los ojos, sin ser capaz de contener las lágrimas.

- Draco –dijo Hermione sosteniendo a Bell sobre sus piernas con el agarre de uno de los brazos, mientras que su mano libre intentaba acariciar su mejilla con infinita ternura –estoy aquí… contigo…

Hermione pasaba su mano por la mejilla del joven, pero no lograba sentir su fría piel bajo sus dedos, ni siquiera sus palabras podían ser escuchadas por él, lo que la hacia sentir más desesperada he incapaz de contener las lágrimas ante la frustración.

- Por favor mi amor, escúchame… -dijo Hermione mientras la niña en sus piernas comenzaba a moverse y a abrir sus pequeños ojitos –mira, aquí esta Bell nuestra niña… tu niña… por favor… mírame, escúchame… por favor… no te rindas, siempre voy a estar contigo, voy a encontrar la forma de volver y de arreglar esto, te lo juro… volveré y estaremos los tres juntos y nada ni nadie va a separarnos.

Hermione miraba a un abstraído Draco, que no se percataba de que su mayor anhelo y deseo se encontraba a su lado, suplicando a tan solo un mundo de diferencia, que era tan poco que les permitía estar sentado uno al lado del otro, pero a la vez era tanto que no permitía que aquellos sentimientos, aquellas lágrimas, aquellas palabras, llegaran a la persona amada.

Draco, por su parte, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, una sensación de paz que hacia días no podía sentir, se sentía tranquilo, confiado de que volvería a ver a su Hermione y a su pequeña niña. Cerro los ojos he intento dormir mientas Hermione dejaba que unas silenciosas lagrimas surcaran su rostro mientras observan como la pequeña Bell la miraba atentamente.

- Este es tu papa mi niña, este hombre tan guapo que tienes aquí, es el que te dio la vida –dijo Hermione levantando a la pequeña que posaba sus ojos sobre el rostro de Draco, quien intentaba conciliar el sueño –con él estaremos dentro de muy poco, te lo aseguro…

- Es hora de irse Hermione –dijo la voz de Mabel a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola levemente.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió al ver el tranquilo rostro del hombre que amaba y se levanto acomodando nuevamente a su hija entre sus brazos para acercarse, en completo silencio, hasta Mabel, que no dejaba de observarla esperando algún comentario de su parte, pero eso jamás sucedió.

Mabel tomó el hombro de Hermione para realizar el mismo viaje pero esta vez directamente a las afueras de la casa donde descansaba Hermione. Entraron a la casa y Hermione se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación que compartía con la bebe, sin pronunciar palabra algún. Mabel la siguió atentamente y se introdujo tras ella en aquella habitación, expectante.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? –Pregunto Mabel con cierto temor a esas alturas, ya que la muchacha no pronunciaba palabra alguna respecto a su sorpresa.

- Gracias –dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba después de dejar a Bell en su cuna –gracias por… permitirme verlo otra vez… lo extrañaba tanto.

De improviso Hermione rompió en un silencioso llanto, con sus manos sobre su rostro mientras escondía este entre sus piernas.

- Hermione, perdóname… no quise hacerte sufrir –dijo Mabel acercarse con amargura al verla llorar de aquella manera.



- No lloro de tristeza –dijo Hermione levantando el rostro –tengo muchísima alegría de haber podido verlo nuevamente, pero a la vez sentí esa necesidad de tocarlo, de hacerle sentir que estoy bien… pero… no pude…

- Hermione –dijo Mabel en cierta disyuntiva, al dudar en proporcionarse algo de información que podría ayudarle en aquel problema o guardar silencio, pero ella era una muchacha sensible y no podía permitirse verla llorar de aquella forma.

- Mabel, él esta sufriendo por no poder encontrarme, lo se, lo vi en sus ojos… extraña a su hija, me extraña, de la misma forma en que yo lo extraño a él… necesito hacerle saber que estoy bien –dijo Hermione demostrando toda su angustia en aquellas lagrimas que se escapaban por sus ojos.

- Hay… una forma de hacerle sentir que estar bien, a salvo y que pronto regresaras –dijo Mabel viendo como Hermione abría desmesuradamente los ojos –pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, que será un secreto entre nosotras…

- Te lo juro –dijo Hermione sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocadamente.

- ¿Notaste como puse abrir las puertas de la casa a pesar de pertenecer a otro mundo? –Pregunto Mabel Hermione quien después de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió con energía –pues bien, eso se logra con entrenamiento, con un poder mental desarrollado que te permitirá mover o sentir todas las cosas que son corpóreas en este otro mundo…

- Podre... tocarlo… -dijo Hermione con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos al responder aquella duda de porque no se había reflejado su peso al sentarse en la cama de Draco –pero… ¿Por qué puedo tocar las cosas en esta casa y en aquí no?

- Porque esta casa no pertenece a tu mundo, pertenece a este, fue creada y formada en este mundo, por esto es corpórea para nosotros –dijo Mabel sonriéndole –podemos entrenarte para que puedas tocar las cosas en el mundo real, peor debes prometerme que no saldrá de entre nosotras.

- Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué tanto secreto? –Pregunto Hermione mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Porque eso esta prohibido, de hecho ni siquiera debía haber tocado esas puertas, pude haberme delatado –dijo Mabel con cierto temor –por eso es que no puedes decirle a nadie.

- Está bien, confía en mí –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro.

- Bien, ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana seguiremos buscando información de la vasija y comenzaremos a practicar –dijo Mabel levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Por qué no ahora? –Pregunto Hermione con suma impaciencia.

- Porque has tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy, es mejor que descanses y estés repuesta para mañana –dijo Mabel con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta la cuna de Bell para verla dormir y luego seguir hacia al puerta de la habitación –buenas noches…

- Buenas noches Mabel… y muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi –dijo Hermione recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Mabel, antes de desaparecer y dejarla sola en aquella habitación con toda aquella mezcla de emociones.

Continuará…

* * *

****

_**PERDONENME!!... mil disculpas, afortunadamente no tengo que darles la cara para escribir porque no la tengo después de tanta demora, se que siempre escuchan excusas de mi parte, pero me han pasado mil cosas en estos casi 2 meses, por esa razón no he podido actualizar ni adelantar mucho en los capis, peor por fin aquí estoy.**_

_**Quiero aprovechar de agradecer los reviews que me han dejado:**_

_**Friidaliiziiooz; Jos Black; Abril; Karyta34; Andeli Malfoy Cullen; Liale; Hermione-Malfoy35; Beautifly92; Cieloselene; Hermy Evans; Popblack; Lita Wellington; Fran Ktrin Black; Sami-Marauder girl; Lucero 08.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia por la larga espera. Ojala que les guste este capitulo y estaré trabajando para no demorar tanto esta vez.**_

_**Cuídense mucho, besos para todos y que Dios los bendiga.**_

_**Se despide su humilde servidora...**_

**(****·.¸(****·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****konnyta-granger ****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´´·.¸)´·.¸)**


	8. La verdad

Capítulo 8: La verdad

Ginny y Blaise se encontraban sentados en los sillones rodeadores de libros, intentando encontrar algo respecto a la desaparición de Hermione. Con cerca de 3 semanas de búsqueda, algunas luces tenían de lo que podría haber sucedido teóricamente con ellas, pero no encontraban las bases que pudieran corroborarles aquella información, ya que era una idea bastante inverosímil a su parecer, pero no encontraban otra explicación.

- Sigo pensando que esa idea es una soberana tontería –dijo Blaise, desechando otro libro.

- No tenemos nada más y eso hasta ahora parece ser lo más lógico –dijo Ginny sin levantar la vista del libro que revisaba.

- ¿Lógico? ¿Crees que es lógico pensar que están en un mundo paralelo? –Pregunto Blaise mirando a la pelirroja con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Tienes otra idea mejor? –Pregunto Ginny levantando la vista desde el libro –todo parece apuntar hacia esa idea… Draco y Snape la apoyan ¿Por qué tu no?

- Porque es ilógico –dijo Blaise defendiéndose.

- No todas las cosas son lógicas –dijo Ginny mirándolo de reojo para volver a su lectura.

- Te juntas demasiado con la castaña –dijo Blaise sintiéndose algo idiota con discutir por tonterías, ya que sabia perfectamente que esa hasta el momento, era la mejor opción en relación a la desaparición de la castaña y su hija.

- Es mi mejor amiga ¿Qué más esperabas? –dijo Ginny haciéndole sentir mas idiota aun.

- También tienes las hormonas revolucionadas como ella… ¿Estás segura que no estas embarazada de Potter? –dijo Blaise sin medir sus palabras.

- ¡Cállate de una vez imbécil! –grito Ginny lanzándole el libro por la cabeza al moreno, quien logro colocar los brazos para protegerse del golpe.

- Oye, ten cuidado –dijo Blaise viéndola pasar por su lado con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- Eres un idiota –dijo Snape mirándolo desde las puertas del salón.

- Ella comenzó –dijo Blaise mirando a Snape con mala cara.

- Te dije que había terminado con Potter ¿Por qué hacer esos comentarios? –Pregunto Draco mirándole por detrás de Snape.

- Ella me estaba tratando de idiota, eso no lo iba a aguantar –dijo Blaise colocándose de pie.

- Es que te has comportado como un idiota desde que ella llego –dijo Snape con tan simpleza y sinceridad que Blaise se sorprendió.

Los tres hombres sintieron unos fuertes pasos provenientes de la escalera, por lo que giraron sus cabezas para ver a una furiosa pelirroja llegar a la planta baja para acercarse a la puerta con la túnica en la mano.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Blaise mirándola sorprendido al igual que los otros dos hombres.

- ¡¿A ti que te importa?! –Gritó Ginny saliendo de la casa, sin siquiera cerrar tras ella.

Los tres hombres se miraron las caras unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

- Es algo tarde para que ande sola –dijo Draco mirando el reloj que marcaba las 1:30 de la madrugada.

- Maldita pelirroja –dijo Blaise refunfuñando al salir tras ella.

- Por un hechizo insonoro en tu habitación esta noche –dijo Snape comenzando a subir las escaleras mientras Draco se acercaba a cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ginny caminaba furiosa por el bosque, buscando la salida para aparecerse en cualquier lugar, pero lejos de ese moreno idiota.

- ¡Weasley! –grito Blaise tras ella, haciendo que la furia de la pelirroja fuera mayor aun.

- ¡Déjame en paz Zabini! –gritó Ginny apretando la túnica en su mano.

- ¡Detente de una jodida vez! –Grito Blaise dándole alcance a grandes zancadas, tomándola por un brazo, haciendo que su furibunda marcha secara -¿Dónde crees que vas a estas horas? Es peligroso.

- ¡¿A ti que te importa?! ¡Déjame en paz! –grito Ginny intentando zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero este la tenia bien afirmada.

- Estate quieta –dijo Blaise rodeando la cintura de Ginny, para apegarla a su cuerpo e impedir que siguiera moviéndose.

- ¡Suéltame Zabini! –Grito Ginny mientras unas escurridizas lágrimas de ira se escapaban de los ojos de la pelirroja.

- No hasta que te quedes quieta y podamos conversar –dijo Blaise apresándola aun más.

- Yo no quiero conversar contigo, solo quiero alejarme lo más que pueda de ti –dijo Ginny dejando de moverse, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a caudales de sus ojos, haciendo que su voz sonara entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Pregunto Blaise mirándola sorprendido, lo que hizo que soltara un poco su agarre lo que la pelirroja aprovecho para zafarse.

- ¿Qué te importa? –dijo Ginny respirando agitada.

Blaise la miraba totalmente confuso, en un momento la pelirroja estaba furiosa y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Yo… lamento si mi comentario te hirió… no quise decir eso, fue idiota de mi parte –dijo Blaise acercándose a dos zancadas para abrazarla protectoramente, lo que la pelirroja intento evitar sin éxito.

- No me toques… no te me acerques –dijo Ginny intentando alejarlo con pocas fuerzas mientras seguía llorando.

- ¿Por qué me rechazas tanto? –Pregunto Blaise herido.

- Porque me haces mal, porque lo único que haces es herirme, porque lo único que quiero es sacarte de mi cabeza y no puedo… -grito Ginny empujándolo lejos de ella, lo que el no pudo impedir ya que estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Blaise vio como la pelirroja respiraba agitada, evitando su mirada y secándose las lágrimas con la mano. Se encontraba totalmente sorprendido y desarmado ya que no se imaginaba aquella respuesta de parte de la pelirroja, pero también una pequeña gota de esperanza apareció en su corazón y fue esta la que la impulso a acercarse a Ginny para abrazarla y hacer que lo mirara a la cara.

Vio en esos castaños ojos mucha tristeza y culpa, pero también vio anhelo y sitió su nerviosismo por la cercanía de él, lo que lo llevó a apoderarse desesperadamente de los labios de la pelirroja, quien respondió con la misma desesperación y anhelo que el moreno.

Blaise se abrió paso rápidamente a la boca de Ginny, introduciendo su lengua, jugando con la de ella, mientras sus labios se apoderaban del labio inferior de Ginny, haciéndola suspirar.

Rápidamente las manos de Blaise aprisionaron posesivamente la cintura de Ginny, mientras las manos de la pelirroja se aferraban al cuello de Blaise, en un desesperado intento de profundizar el beso e intentar que no terminara jamás, pero la falta de aire les jugo en contra, obligándolos a separarse en busca de oxigeno. Al separar sus labios, ambos se miraron intensamente, diciendo con solo ese gesto todas las cosas que anhelaban decir en palabras, pero que en ese momento se tornaban tan complejas de expresa.

- Yo… -dijo Ginny rompiendo el contacto visual con el moreno, quien comprendió su confusión y su miedo, ya que sus ojos se lo reflejaban –esto… no debió suceder, no esta bien… yo…

- Shhhhh…. –dijo Blaise callándola al colocar uno de sus dedos en sus labios –no digas nada…

- Blaise… -dijo Ginny sintiéndose la mujer mas feliz pero a la vez la mas desgraciada del mundo.

- Hoy no… no quiero que hoy hayan culpas –dijo Blaise acercándose mas a ella para robarle un casto beso a lo que ella respondió con una hermosa sonrisa –deja eso para después… hoy no preciosa…

Ginny lo miro unos segundos para luego ser ella quien besara a Blaise con una desesperación tal que desestabilizo a Blaise, pandeándolos a ambos al piso, entre besos y risas.

Blaise, en un movimiento rápido, se giro dejándola bajo él mientras se apoderaba desesperadamente de sus labios para luego bajar por su cuello en conjunto con sus manos que avanzaron hasta su cintura, introduciéndose por debajo de la camiseta de la pelirroja, quien solo suspiro anhelando de esas manos.

- Me estoy llenando de hojas –dijo Ginny para quejarse.

- Entonces vamos a un lugar más cómodo –dijo Blaise tomándola en brazos para caminar entre besos hasta la casa, para subir con ella hasta su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

- Blaise yo… -dijo Ginny medio recostada en la cama de Blaise.

- Shhhhh… disfrutemos de esto Ginny –dijo Blaise acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

- Blaise… no… yo acabo de terminar con Harry… esto no esta bien –dijo Ginny girando sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas a Blaise, quien rápidamente se acerco a ella para comenzar a besar su cuello.

- ¿Por qué no esta bien? –Dijo Blaise pasando sus brazos por su cintura de Ginny mientras besaba el delicado cuello de la pelirroja con infinito placer –no hay nada que te lo impida.

- Mi conciencia –dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los besos del moreno.

- Olvídate de ella esta noche –dijo Blaise arrastrando a la pelirroja por la cintura hasta el medio de la cama, dejándola completamente recostada a su lado, a su merced –hoy no habrá nada que nos moleste.

- Esto no está bien –dijo Ginny en un susurro agónico al sentir como Blaise se posaba sobre ella, introduciendo sus manos bajo su blusa mientras besaba su escote.

- No, no esta bien… estas hablando y yo solo quiero que gimas –dijo Blaise tomando el borde de la blusa de Ginny para abrirla de una sola vez, dejando los pechos de la pelirroja cubiertos solamente con su sujetador –pero arreglare eso inmediatamente.

Blaise se apodero fieramente de los labios de la pelirroja mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus pechos para manejarlos con maestría.

Ginny estaba aferrada con fuerza a las mantas de la cama, rogando porque el moreno terminada con aquella tortura porque ella no tenia fuerzas para detenerlo.

Mientras las manos de Blaise masajeaban los pechos de la pelirroja, una de las rodillas de Blaise se poso entre las piernas de Ginny para abrirle las piernas y poder posarse cómodamente entre ellas, lo que inquieto a la pelirroja, quien se removió algo asustada.

- Olvídate de Potter, hoy solo dirás mi nombre –dijo Blaise bajando una de las manos que acariciaban esos pechos para comenzar a desabrochar el botón del pantalones de la pelirroja y bajar su cremallera. Al cumplir su cometida, se levanto y se quedo arrodillando frente a la pelirroja que lo miraba expectante, tomo la pretina de los pantalones y tiro de ellos hacia abajo sacando con ellos las bragas de la pelirroja.

Ginny dejo que las prendas recorrieran sus piernas para terminar tiradas a un lado de la cama, mientras respiraba agitada a que las manos de Blaise comenzaban a recorrer la parte interna de sus muslos, acercándose a su intimidad.

- Blaise –dijo la pelirroja en un gemido al sentir como los agiles dedos del moreno de introducían en ella.

- ¿Te gusta? –pregunto Blaise viendo como la pelirroja cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que él de daba.

- Sí… si… -dijo Ginny metiendo una de sus manos bajo su sujetador para tomar su pezón y acariciarlo, lo que hizo a Blaise excitarse por sobre manera.

La pelirroja solo aguanto un poco más antes de tener un potente orgasmo que la dejo totalmente sudada pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio como Blaise se había levantado un poco y abría tranquilamente el cierre de su pantalón para luego bajarlo junto a su sopa interior, quedando completamente desnudo y en una excelente posición según la pelirroja, ya que le permitía ver que tan grande era su miembro y vaya que quedo complacida con ello.

El moreno se dejo caer hacia delante, frenándose al posar sus brazos a los costados de la pelirroja, para luego descender lentamente, apoyo su cuerpo en sus codos e introdujo sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja para deshacerse de esa molesta prenda que apresaba los pechos de la pelirroja. Al lograrlo, se volvió a separar un poco de ella para tomar con sus dientes las puntas de los pezones, mordisqueándolos levemente, lo que hizo que Ginny levantara las caderas y se refregara ansiosa contra el miembro del moreno.

- Estás impaciente –dijo Blaise mirando con una sonrisa a Ginny.

- Hazlo ya –dijo Ginny en un susurro desesperado.

Blaise rió libero una de sus manos, cargando el peso de su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos, bajo la otra mano y tomo su miembro pasándolo suavemente por la entrada de la pelirroja quien deliraba de placer.

- Maldición Blaise, hazlo ya –dijo Ginny alzando la voz levemente, lo que hizo sonreír mas al moreno quien dejo su miembro y volvió a acomodarse sobre Ginny para besarla desesperadamente al ver que ella iba a quejarse nuevamente y luego la penetro con fuerza, introduciéndose por completo en ella, haciendo que lo sintiera hasta el cuello del útero.

- ¡Por Merlín! –grito Ginny al sentir entrar de aquella forma -¡Blaise!

- Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno pelirroja –dijo Blaise comenzando a moverse con firmeza pero manteniendo un lento y cadencioso vaivén que estaba volviendo loca a Ginny.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos en los cuales Ginny pensó que moriría solo de placer, mientras Blaise comenzaba a sudar como un loco y cerraba los ojos intentando contener aquel orgasmo lo más posible, para darle mayor placer a la pelirroja, pero le estaba siendo bastante difícil por lo que cedió, tras varios minutos, a la petición de la pelirroja y acelero las embestidas con firmeza y precisión haciendo que en cosa de segundos Ginny llegara al mejor orgasmo de su vida.

- Merlín –dijo Ginny totalmente sudada, mientras veía como Blaise cerraba los ojos y aumentaba un más las envestidas intentando llegar a su propio placer y vaya que lo hizo, bastaron solo unas cuantas embestidas más para que el pelirrojo se derramara en ella, gimiendo con una voz ronca que hizo a Ginny erizar los bellos de su nuca.

Tras unos segundos recuperando el parte el aliento, Blaise giro sobre su codo derecho y quedo tendido al lado de la pelirroja, quien al igual que él, respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperarse.

Por unos cuantos minutos, solo se escuchaban sus fuertes respiraciones uno al lado del otro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, temiendo que aquello pudiera romper el bello momento en habían vivido.

Ginny se sentó en la cama de improviso, tomo su ropa que se encontraba a un costado de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Blaise observaba intrigado.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Blaise sentándose también en la cama, pero sin siquiera vestirse.

- A mi habitación… -dijo Ginny metiendo los brazos en su sujetador.

- ¿Por qué te vas a tu habitación? Puedes quedarte aquí… aun tengo una que otra idea que podríamos… -dijo Blaise sentándose tras la pelirroja para

- No quiero ser el juguete de nadie –dijo Ginny enfadándose un poco por la actitud del moreno, quien no comprendía los miles de prejuicios y dudas que tenia la pelirroja respecto de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo? –Pregunto Blaise colocándose de pie para mirar a Ginny desde un costado de la cama.

- ¡Vístete! –dijo Ginny volviendo la vista a un lado al notar la desnudez de su amante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –dijo Blaise sentándose a su lado.

- Acabo de terminar con Harry y ya me acosté con otro –dijo Ginny enfadada consigo misma.

- Yo no le veo nada malo –dijo Blaise como si nada.

- Para mi si es importante porque yo te… -dijo Ginny pero de pronto calló al darse cuenta de las palabras que iba a decir, y es que definitivamente, la lengua era algo que siempre le jugo en contra a Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Tu me que? –Dijo Blaise levantándose al igual que la pelirroja para mirarla a los ojos, pero la Ginny esquivo su mirada –mírame a la cara y dime de una vez lo que sientes por mi…

- Yo no siento nada por ti –dijo Ginny intentando pasar por tu lado, pero la fuerte mano de Blaise se lo impidió.

- Lo dudo –dijo Blaise apegándose al oído de la pelirroja para susurrarle –o jamás te hubieras acostado conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Pregunto Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque no eres de ese tipo, conozco a muchas mujeres y tú no eres una cualquiera –dijo Blaise alejándose de ella para volver a tirarse en la cama con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que aquella declaración causaría curiosidad en la pelirroja.

- Tu no me conoces –dijo Ginny enfadándose por sentirse descubierta.

- Llevo meses mirándote Ginny, meses en los que he aprendido a conocerte –dijo Blaise de forma totalmente seria –meses en los que termine enamorándome de ti…

A Ginny se le paralizo el corazón al escuchar aquella declaración del moreno, quien la miraba seriamente desde la cama donde se amaron desesperadamente hacia unos cuantos minutos. De todas las cosas, jamás espero una declaración como esa y menos en ese momento, de hecho toda la situación le parecía totalmente irreal.

- No juegues Blaise –dijo Ginny como una suplica mientras lo miraba atentamente, intentando buscar algo que le indicara que aquello era mentira, pero no podía encontrarlo, el moreno estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

- No estoy jugando Ginny… me ha costado horrores admitirlo, pero es verdad… en algún momento me enamore de ti –dijo Blaise viéndola seriamente.

- Eso no es verdad –dijo Ginny más para si que para el moreno.

- ¿Por qué te asustas tanto? –Pregunto Blaise viendo terror en el rostro de la pelirroja -¿Te asusta lo que dirán los demás? ¿Te asusta lo que diga Potter? O… ¿Te asusta que corresponda a tus sentimientos?

De pronto Ginny se vio totalmente desarmada. Blaise sabia perfectamente lo que ella pelirroja sentía por él, se le había declarado hacia unos cuantos momentos y ella no sabia que diablos hacer.

En ese momento ya no importaba que estuviera aun desnuda, no importaba que Snape o Draco pudieran verla, no importaba lo que su familia dijera, no importaba su Harry se enteraba que se había acostado con Blaise, no importaba nada al lado del terror que le producía a la pelirroja ser correspondida en sus sentimientos, contra los cuales lucho con todas sus fuerzas.

De un momento a otro, no hizo más que llorar mientras esquivaba la mirada del moreno, quien intentaba entender que sucedía con la pelirroja en ese momento.

- Soy capaz de entender que quieras vivir tu luto por tu quiebre con Potter, pero eso no te niega la posibilidad de amar a otra persona, es totalmente licito –dijo Blaise bajando por el lado contrario de la cama para colocarse los bóxer que estaban tirados en el piso, cosa que le recordó a Ginny que también estaba desnuda por lo que también comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, lo que Blaise pareció percibir ya que no se giro hasta que la pelirroja termino.

- Yo ya te dije lo que siento, ahora te toca a ti –dijo Blaise mirando seriamente a Ginny quien lo miraba algo asustada –no volveré a tocar el tema, no voy a molestarte, ahora tu decides…

Tras esas palabras, Blaise entro al baño de su habitación, dejando a Ginny sola, viendo el lugar por donde Blaise había desaparecido.

De pronto se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar y lo único que quiso fue salir de su habitación y así lo hizo, encerrándose luego en su habitación a llorar desesperadamente.

Draco y Snape estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando Blaise bajo y se sentó junto a ellos. Estaba ojeroso y totalmente serio, sin llegar a ser huraño como había sido desde hacia unas cuantas semanas.

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? –Pregunto Snape llegando inmediatamente al callo.

- Me gusta tu sutileza –dijo Blaise sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.-

- Nada bueno al parecer –dijo Snape picándolo aun más.

- Snape, cierra la boca –dijo Blaise dando por finalizada la desagradable conversación.

- Ginny salió muy temprano en la mañana –dijo Draco sin mirar al moreno, quien al escuchar eso levanto de inmediato la cabeza.

- ¿Dijo donde fue? –Pregunto Blaise sin poder contenerse.

- No, no la vi salir, solamente la escuche… llame a su puerta en la mañana y no estaba –dijo Draco viendo como Blaise volvía a bajar la miraba para concentrarse en su desayuno, en el cual no volvieron a decir nada.

Ginny caminaba por las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, con dirección a la madriguera.

Hacía unos días que no tenia idea de su familia y creía conveniente decir que estaba bien, para que no se preocuparan más de la cuenta. Pensaba en la reprimenda que le daría su madre, en los abrazos de sus hermanos mayores, en la preocupación de su padre. Los extrañaba a todos, pero sentía la necesidad de permanecer donde estaba, ya que estaba ayudando a la búsqueda de Hermione, pero principalmente estaba con él.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando en todas las cosas que converso con el moreno, en lo sucedido con él la noche anterior, en como había dejado todo en sus manos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el camino que la llevaba hasta la madriguera y la podría ver al final de este.

Camino en total silencio hasta llegar hasta la casa que la acogió desde que nació y toco la puerta, esperando a que u madre le abriera, como siempre y así fue. La señora Weasley abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su hija parada ahí en la puerta, mirándola atentamente, esperando una acción de su parte como un regaño o algo parecido, pero eso jamás llegó, la mujer se lanzo a abrazar con fuerza a su hija, mientras daba gritos a todos los de la casa avisando de la llegada de la menor de los Weasley…

- Ginny, cariño… -dijo la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su niña –por Merlín donde has estado, me has tenido el corazón en la boca.

- Lo lamento mama, no quise preocuparte –dijo Ginny entrando a casa mientras sus hermanos aparecían por diferentes lugares de la casa.

- Enana ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenias preocupados –dijo Ron abrazándola con fuerza, misma acción con la que fue recibida por todos sus hermanos.

- Merlín Ginny, no debiste macharte de esa forma, con lo de Hermione, pensamos que te habría sucedido algo malo –dijo Arthur sentándose a un lado de su hija.

- Llamare a Harry para avisarle que… -dijo Ron con intenciones de colocarse de pie, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

- ¡No! Deja a Harry fuera de esto Ron… nosotros ya terminamos y… -dijo Ginny pero su madre la interrumpió.

- Pero volverás con él hija, ya lo veras –dijo Molly dándole ánimos.

- Mamá, yo termine con Harry por poderosas razones y no pienso volver con el, así que te pido que respetes mis decisiones… y eso también va para ustedes –dijo Ginny mirando tanto a su madre como al resto de sus hermanos.

- ¿Dónde has estado? –Pregunto Bill mirando a su pequeña hermana.

- Estoy en un buen lugar, estoy protegida y tranquila –dijo Ginny sin dar más detalles.

- Ginny no puedes andar por ahí, es demasiado… -dijo Percy con tono severo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esta es una de las razones por las que me fui! –Grito Ginny al levantarse de su asiento, perdiendo la paciencia -¡En esta casa no tengo vida, se meten en mis cosas a cada momento, lo cuestionan todo, no me dejan vivir!

Todos se miraron las caras sorprendidos, no se esperaban esa reacción de la pelirroja, quien estaba roja a causa de los gritos.

- Lo lamento… es que yo… es lo que siento y… -dijo Ginny sentándose un poco apenada, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Tranquila –dijo Charlie mirando a su hermanita con una sonrisa en el rostro –yo confió totalmente en tu juicio.

Ginny miro a su hermano y sonrió, necesitaba que alguno de sus hermanos confiara en ella y que le diera esas palabras porque no entendía

- ¿Qué ha sucedido en la orden estos días? –Pregunto Ginny para cambiar el tema.

- Hemos vigilado los pasos de algunos mortífago y tratamos de buscar a Hermione y a la bebe, pero no hemos obtenido resultados –dijo Fred a lo que su gemelo respondió algo apenado.

- Yo… he estado averiguando algo… -dijo Ginny tímidamente, para ver la reacción de todos.

- ¿Descubriste algo? –Pregunto Ron mirando fijamente a Ginny al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

- Tengo algunas ideas de donde podría estar –dijo Ginny sin dar demasiada información.

- ¿Malfoy se la llevó? –Pregunto Ron nuevamente sorprendiendo a Ginny.

- ¿Que? Claro que no… -dijo Ginny alzando un poco más la voz.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? –Pregunto Ron mirándola intrigado.

- Porque… porque… él la ama Ron –dijo Ginny un poco más tranquila.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Ron rodando los ojos –él solo la quería por esa bendita profecía.

- Claro que no, tu no tienes idea de nada Ronald –dijo Ginny enfundándose nuevamente –viví junto a ellos mucho tiempo y puedo asegurarte que Draco la ama de verdad.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué ahora es tu amigo? –Pregunto Ron alzando las cejas.

- Claro que es mi amigo, es el padre de la hija de mi mejor amiga –dijo Ginny exasperándose –y ya deja de decir estupideces, vine aquí ha comentarles algunas de mis hipótesis pero si no quieren escucharlas, me voy.

- Ginny cariño –dijo la señora Weasley de inmediato

- Cállate Ron –dijo Fred dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Cuéntanos cariño –dijo Arthur mientras Ginny se sentaba y se calmaba un poco.

- Estuve investigando la desaparición de Hermione en algunos libros y… bueno, tengo la hipótesis de que tal vez Hermione ese en un mundo paralelo –dijo Ginny mirando a todos a su alrededor, quienes la miraron sorprendidos para luego mirarse las caras algo contrariados, ya que se imaginaban algo más… real, que aquella hipótesis.

- ¿En que libros buscaste? –Pregunto Percy dándole al clavo –no conozco muchos libros que hablen de mundos paralelos, de hecho no conozco ninguno.

- Eso es porque no son libros que encuentren en cualquier biblioteca –dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano.

- ¿Y de que biblioteca lo sacaste tú? –Pregunto la señora Weasley tanteando un poco el terreno.

- No se los diré porque no tiene sentido –dijo Ginny descubriendo las intenciones de su madre –no me sirve que busquen lo mismo que yo, deben buscar en otro lugar…

- Esa idea es estúpida, Hermione no esta en un mundo paralelo –dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

- ¡O te callas o te largas Ronald! –grito Ginny perdiendo todos los estribos con su hermano mayor, quien tras bufar salió de la cocina donde se encontraban todos.

- Ginny… ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Pregunto Bill mirándola seriamente.

- Porque la forma en la que desapareció Hermione no es como una aparición o por algún trasladar, es como si se hubiese desintegrado de este mundo lentamente –dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano –por eso y algunas referencias de algunos libros, tengo la hipótesis de que tal vez, este en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, el problema es que no se cual, porque hay muchos y en el caso de ser así, no se como entrar a alguno de ellos.

- Si eso fuera así ¿Por qué Hermione se iría a un mundo paralelo? –Pregunto Charlie mirando a Ginny sin entender del todo.

- No sabemos si ella se fue o… si se la llevaron –dijo Ginny haciendo que todos se sorprendieran –estas son solo hipótesis, pero que es lo más real que tenemos por ahora porque es seguro que Voldemort no la tiene.

- De eso tampoco estamos tan seguros –dijo George a lo que el resto asintió.

- Ustedes dijeron que no –dijo Ginny viendo que nuevamente había metido la pata y su hermano Charlie se había percatado de ello ya que la miraba intensamente.

- Sí, pero podría estar despistándonos –dijo Fred apoyando a su hermano.

- Creo que deberías decirle todas estas cosas a la Orden –dijo Arthur a lo que el resto de sus hermanos asintió.

- No, ustedes pueden decirle esto a ellos también, no es necesario que este yo aquí, de hecho ya debo irme –dijo Ginny colocándose de pie.

- Debes decirlo tú, nosotros no sabemos todos los detalles –dijo Bill a lo que Ginny no podía negarse ya que era cierto.

- Esta bien, entonces volveré a la hora de la reunión –dijo Ginny caminando hacia la puerta.

- Quédate a comer con nosotros hija –dijo Molly de inmediato para impedir que su hija se fuera.

- No mama, volveré luego –dijo Ginny con intenciones de salir, pero alguien se lo impidió.

- Volviste Ginny –dijo Harry a sus espaldas desde la puesta trasera de la cocina, donde Harry venía con Ron.

Ginny se giro lentamente y no puedo evitar clavarse en aquellas esmeraldas que la miraban intrigado.

- Hola Harry –dijo Ginny lo más tranquila que pudo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? –pregunto Harry mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

- Por ahí –dijo Ginny sin dar más detalles –tengo que irme, nos vemos luego…

- Por mi no tienes que irte –dijo Harry cuando la pelirroja estaba por cruzar la puerta.

- No es por ti, tengo algunas cosas que hacer –dijo Ginny girándose hacia Harry y luego a su madre –llama a la orden, yo llegare en la tarde.

- Pero… –dijo Molly con intenciones de replicar pero Arthur la detuvo.

- Ron –dijo Charlie mirando seriamente a su hermano menor.

- Necesitaba hablar con Harry, por eso lo llame –dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sus hermanos negaban con la cabeza.

- ¿Es un mal momento? –Pregunto Harry sin entender.

- No cariño, claro que no es un mal momento, pasa –dijo Molly con todo el cariño característico – ¿ya desayunaste?

- Mama ya casi es hora de almorzar –dijo Ron viendo que era pasado el medio día.

- ¡Tú cállate Ronald! –dijo su madre mirándole severamente.

- No gracias señora Weasley, ya desayune –dijo Harry mirándolos a todos con cierta incomodidad –vamos a ver eso que me dijiste Ron.

- Claro, subamos a mi habitación –dijo Ron llevándose a Harry hasta la planta superior.

Al llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo, cerraron la puerta con magia y la hicieron insonora para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

- Me imagino que ella pidió que no me llamaras –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama de su amigo.

- Sí, ella no sabe que me vine acá unos días para darte algo de espacio –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros –cuando le dije que te llamaría para avisar que ya estaba aquí, se puso como loca, que no te llamara, que ustedes ya habían terminado y que debía dejarte fuera de esto…

- ¿Dijo donde había estado este tiempo? –Pregunto Harry totalmente serio.

- No, dijo que había estado bien, que estaba segura pero por más que intentamos sacarle algo, no soltó prenda –dijo Ron sentándose en el marco de la ventada que se encontraba abierta -¿Tu lograste averiguar donde ha estado?

- No, desde que desapareció no ha dado señales de magia –dijo Harry colocándose de pie para pasearse en la habitación de forma nerviosa –siento que algo esta mal, es imposible que ella no haya hecho magia en todo este tiempo…

- Puede que si, ella es algo obstinada con su espacio y esas cosas –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aun así me parece extraño –dijo Harry pensando y pensando en toda la situación.

- Harry, no le des más vueltas a la situación, quizás ella solo coloco hechizos protectores de magia y nada más –dijo Ron viendo la extrema preocupación de su amigo.

- Aunque los hubiese hecho me hubiese dado cuenta, pero no… además ¿De donde sacó esa información sobre mundos paralelos? No hay bibliotecas publicas que tengan esa clase de libros… no Ron, aquí algo anda mal –dijo Harry sentándose nuevamente.

- ¿A que te refieres específicamente? –Pregunto Ron mirando seriamente a su amigo.

- A que no esta sola buscando información –dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

- ¿Te refieres a Malfoy? –Pregunto Ron sorprendido.

- Sí, su familia es la única que podría suministrarle esa clase de libros, me imagino que deben tener muchísimos libros de magia oscura y quien sabe que otras cosas prohibidas –dijo Harry analizando la situación.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando dije algo respecto de que quizás Malfoy se había llevado a Hermione y a la bebe, ella se enojo mucho y lo defendió diciendo que ella lo conocía y estaba segura que él no había tenido nada que ver, que él estaba realmente enamorado de Hermione –dijo Ron recordando lo sucedido –tan vez lo dice porque ha estado con él todo este tiempo.

- Eso es exactamente lo que creo –dijo Harry paseándose por la habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo averiguaremos? –Pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo.

- Esta noche, cuando salga de la reunión de la Orden, la seguiremos y averiguaremos la verdad –dijo Harry mirando fijamente el cielo por la ventana abierta.

Ginny caminaba por Londres, intentando despejar su mente, por el momento no quería que se enteraran que estaba viviendo con Draco y Blaise, seguramente Ron armaría un gran escándalo y Harry le quitaría el saludo por pensar quien sabe que cosa. No definitivamente no era una buena idea y menos en aquellos momentos, en los que estaba intentando aclarar lo que sentía por Blaise.

Se paso la tarde caminando, sentada en una plaza y almorzando algo de comida, mientras meditaba en su situación, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a la madriguera para la reunión de la Orden, la cual se hacía siempre a las 7:30 de la tarde y esa no seria la excepción.

Se apareció directamente en la entrada de los terrenos donde se encontraba la Madriguera y se encamino hacía el lugar. Al llegar casi había anochecido, por lo que todas las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas. Se encamino hacia la cocina, donde escucho varias voces, todas conocidas, por lo que respiro hondo y se preparo para entrar.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, lo que llamo la atención de todos, quienes se giraron de inmediato para mirarla fijamente.

- Ginny querida, que bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando para comenzar con la reunión –dijo Molly con muchísima afectividad, lo cual no daba muy buenas señales a Ginny.

- La estábamos esperando Ginny –dijo la voz de Minerva Mcgonagall quien la miraba de pie a la cabeza de la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos.

- Buenas noches –dijo Ginny entrando del todo en la cocina, para luego sentarse al lado de su madre, quien estaba guardando un puesto para ella.

- Bien, citamos a esta reunión porque nos informaron que Ginny había aparecido y que había recolectado información y tenia algunas hipótesis respecto del paradero de Hermione y su hija –dijo Mcgonagall dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes en aquello habitación.

- Seria bueno que nos dijera donde ha estado todo este tiempo –dijo Ojoloco mirando intensamente a Ginny.

- Yo no creo que sea necesario –dijo Ginny mirando directamente a Ojoloco, quien la miro analizando todos sus movimientos –solo quiero plantearles una hipótesis que tengo… he estado investigando y por el modo en el que Hermione desapareció, podemos inferir que no fue una aparición ni uso un traslador para desaparecer…

- ¿Qué planteas tu? –Pregunto Remus, quien al igual que el resto de los miembros de la orden, estaban escuchándole atentamente.

- Yo creo que quizás Hermione esté en un mundo paralelo –dijo Ginny, causando la misma reacción que sus hermanos al momento de plantearles su hipótesis.

- ¿Un mundo paralelo? ¿Es eso posible? –Pregunto una mujer regordeta, compañera de trabajo de Arthur.

- En este mundo todo es posible –dijo Minerva mirando a Ginny quien los miraba a todos, quienes no dejaban de murmurar con quien tenían mar cerca –guarden silencio por favor… continua Ginny.

- Bueno, he estado investigando y esa posibilidad no es tan descabellada –dijo Ginny intentando evitar ciertos temas que pudieran gatillar preguntas como de donde había sacado aquella información o donde había estado ese tiempo –el tema, es que no sabemos cuantos mundos paralelos podrían existir ni como entrar a ellos.

- ¿Cómo entro Hermione a uno de esos mundos paralelos? En el caso de que esta teoría fura cierta –dijo Ojoloco mirando a Ginny.

- No lo sé –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué Hermione querría entrar a un mundo paralelo? –Pregunto Tonks quien estaba sentada al lado de Remus.

- Bueno… puede que no haya ido por voluntad propia, tal vez algo o alguien la llevó ahí –dijo Ginny causando aun más revuelo.

- Guarden silencio –dijo Minerva alzando un poco más la voz.

- Esperen un momento –dijo Ojoloco haciendo que todos callaran –esta idea no se sustenta en nada solido ¿De donde sacaste esta información?

- Eh… -dijo Ginny sin saber exactamente que decir, no tenia una excusa válida para justificar toda esa teoría que estaba planteando.

- Ginny –dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja quien intentaba encontrar alguna excusa que la ayudara a salir de aquel lío.

- No puedo decir de donde exactamente saque la información –dijo Ginny rindiéndose, ya que no encontraba nada que pudiera convencerlos realmente.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Remus, exteriorizando la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

- Porque no… lo siento, solo puedo decir esto –dijo Ginny bajando la mirada –no son libros que encuentre en ninguna biblioteca común y corriente, es más, los libros no ahondan demasiado en el tema… se que les parece descabellado, pero a pesar de ello, es una idea que esta bien sustentada… confíen en mi…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio mirándose las caras, deliberando en silencio si tomaban o no la información que la pequeña Weasley les estaba entregando.

- No perdemos nada si investigamos –dijo Tonks tomando la palabra después de unos cuantos minutos de mutismo –es mejor que no hacer nada.

- ¿Dónde buscaremos? Yo no tengo registros de ese tipo de información –dijo Ojoloco intentando sacar nuevamente el tema de las fuentes informativas de la pelirroja.

- Existen libros de todo, solo debemos saber donde buscar –dijo Remus intentando salvar de la situación a la pelirroja –yo me ofrezco para iniciar la investigación, tengo algunas idea de donde sacar información.

- Buen Remus, entonces nos juntaremos cuando tengas más información al respecto –dijo Minerva colocándose de pie –Ginny, te agradecería si también pudieras informarnos si tienes más avances al respecto.

- Claro profesor, si logro recabar más información se las haré llegar –dijo Ginny colocándose también de pie.

- Bien, entonces damos terminada esta sesión –dijo Minerva haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus respectivos asientos.

- Ginny ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Molly viendo como su hija se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina.

- Me voy mamá –dijo Ginny intentando marcharse pronto o terminaría quedándose esa noche en la Madriguera, cosa que no quería, ya que necesitaba hablar con Blaise y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

- Pero hija, llevo varios días preocupada por ti, no puedes irte así anda más -dijo Molly acercándose a su hija.

Ginny la miró unos segundos, mientras observaba como todos comenzaban a dejar la madriguera, dejándola sola con su familia y Harry, perdiendo así la posibilidad de escapar camuflada por el resto de los miembros de la Orden.

- Esta bien mama, pero mañana a primera hora debo irme… tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Ginny volviendo a entrar en la cocina, donde todos sus hermanos la esperaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise daba vueltas como león enjaulado en su habitación. Había estado todo el día esperando a Ginny, pero esta no apareció jamás y ya comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Y si había vuelto con Potter y su familia? Tal vez realmente ella no lo amaba y solo se habían acostado porque ella se sentía sola.

- Maldición, parezco adolescente despechada –dijo Blaise dejándose caer en la cama pesadamente –ella puede hacer lo que quiera, es su problema… a mi no me interesa.

Draco estaba sentado en las escaleras en la entrada de la casa. Llevaba ahí un par de horas, pensando en todas las posibilidades. Habían encontrado la quien quizás era la idea más confiable hasta ese momento, el problema era que se estaban estancando ya que no había demasiada información sobre el tema. Si bien le aliviaba en parte tener alguna idea aunque fuera hipotética de donde podía estar Hermione y su hija, le desesperaba que fuera un lugar prácticamente imposible para ellos en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Snape parado a espaldas de Draco.

- Pensaba –dijo Draco sin más.

- Deja de carcomerte la cabeza –dijo Snape descendiendo por las escaleras para pasar junto a su ahijado y dar unos pasos mor el mojado césped –vamos por buen camino, pero no podemos apresurarnos, debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan solas… algo me dice que pronto tendremos noticias.

- El problema es no saber si serán buenas o malas –dijo Draco suspirando.

- Todas las noticias traen algo bueno, ya sea en el momento o a la larga, siempre es algo bueno al final –dijo Snape con un tono filosófico –el problema es que no somos capaces de verlo.

- Cuando eres tu el que tiene el problema es bastante complicado –dijo Draco entendiendo la filosófica idea de su padrino, pero sin compartirla –de todos modos, estoy más tranquilo… el tener algo es mejor que nada.

- Vago consuelo, pero cierto –dijo Snape girándose hacia su ahijado -¿Qué más hay? Tengo el presentimiento de que algo más te inquita…

- No se si inquietar es la palabra correcta –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te escucho –dijo Snape prestándole toda la atención a su ahijado y a aquel pensamiento.

- a veces… tengo la sensación de que Hermione esta conmigo –dijo Draco mirando a su padrino, esperando su reacción, pero este no se manifestó de ninguna forma –se que es algo extraño pero… a veces la siento a mi lado y… hasta e logrado percibir el olor de Anabella…

Draco fijo su vista en el césped, recordando las sensaciones que había tenido, mientras Snape lo observaba atentamente.

- ¿En que momento sientes eso? –Pregunto Snape mirándolo seriamente.

- En las noches… siempre es en las noches –dijo Draco recordando las ocasiones en las que había vivido aquello.

- Mmm… -murmuro Snape analizando la situación –quien sabe… quizás ella pueda vernos a nosotros, pero nosotros no a ella.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no decirnos donde esta? –Pregunto Draco sin entender del todo aquella situación.

- Quizás no pueda, no lo sé… no sabemos nada de los mundos paralelos… es un tema nuevo para nosotros –dijo Snape frunciendo el seño –Podríamos averiguar si efectivamente ella intenta comunicarse de alguna forma contigo.

- ¿Como? –Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- No lo sé… podríamos tomarnos de aquello para corroborar si efectivamente se encuentra en un mundo paralelo… solo tendríamos que encontrar la forma de comunicarnos con ella cuando aparezca –dijo Snape pensando en voz alta –idear alguna forma en la que podamos ser conscientes del momento en el que ella se encuentre a tu lado… no se, tendremos que averiguar aquello.

- ¿De verdad crees que todo esto pueda suceder? –Pregunto Draco pensando en las opciones que se abrían de pronto.

- Todo puede ser en este mundo, la magia solo esta limitada por nuestros conocimientos, pero si supiéramos más, podríamos hacer cosa realmente sorprendentes –dijo Snape sonriendo a Dumbledor con aquella frase –Dumbledor…

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Draco levantando la cabeza sin entender lo dicho por su padrino.

- ¿Cómo no lo recordé antes? –Pregunto Snape más para si mismo que para su ahijado.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Draco colocándose de pie al verlo subir las escaleras a toda prisa para introducirse luego a la casa, lugar donde el rubio lo siguió -¿Qué sucede Severus?

- Debo hablar con Dumbledor… tengo el presentimiento de que él puede ayudarnos –dijo Snape tomando su túnica del perchero.

- Detente ahí –dijo Draco haciendo que el hombre se detuviera de pronto -¿Te has vuelto loco? No entraras jamás a Hogwarts…

- Debo hablar con él, su retrato puede ayudarnos muchísimo –dijo Snape con cierta ansiedad.

- Entiendo eso, pero no te apresures –dijo Draco deteniendo nuevamente su marcha –encontraremos otra forma de hablar con él, pero no puedes partir así tan despreocupadamente, te están buscando y si no eres cuidadoso te atraparan…

- No le tengo miedo a la cárcel, he sufrido cosas peores –dijo Snape con dolor.

- A ti puedes no interesarte, pero a mi si… te necesito en esto, no puedo hacerlo solo –dijo Draco hablando con total seriedad –tranquilízate, encontraremos la forma de hablar con Dumbledor… esperemos que Ginny aparezca y luego inventaremos algo…

Snape suspiro y dejo su túnica nuevamente en el perchero, debía admitir que su ahijado tenía razón, era totalmente imprudente de su parte querer colarse en Hogwarts con medio cuartel de aurores tras sus pasos.

- Espero que esa pelirroja llegue pronto –dijo Snape dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Más que tú, me preocupa Blaise… ha estado insoportable todo el maldito día –dijo Draco mirando las escaleras.

- Quizás volvieron a discutir –dijo Snape cerrado los ojos para descansar.

- Quizás, pero debe haber sido algo más serio… Blaise esta extraño –dijo Draco pensando seriamente en su amigo.

- Cuando llegue la pelirroja le preguntamos –dijo Snape como si nada, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna forma de entrar a Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny había despertado temprano aquella mañana, tenia el deseo de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no quería preguntas, no quería miradas, pero principalmente no quería toparse con Harry, la conciencia la carcomía por dentro, aunque no estaba segura del porque, ya que ellos ya habían terminado y ella era libre de acostarse con quisiera, pero no podía lograr que ese sentimiento de traición la abandonara.

Se vistió en completo silencio y bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido ya que era muy temprano.

Todas las cortinas de la casa estaban corridas, pero se podría ver a través de ellas el cielo celeste que comenzaba a iluminarse por el sol.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? –dijo la voz de Charlie a sus espaldas.

- ¡Charlie! Me asustaste –dijo Ginny girándose para ver a su hermano que estaba vestido con y bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras.

- Así tendrás la conciencia –dijo Charlie bromeando a su hermana, quien solo bajo la cabeza, acusando golpe –veo que le di al gnomo…

- En parte –dijo Ginny caminando hacia la cocina tras su hermano.

- ¿Algo de lo cual arrepentirse? –Pregunto Charlie prendiendo el fogón para servir algo de té en esa fría mañana.

- Todos tenemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos –dijo Ginny a modo de defensa, lo cual pareció causarle gracia a su hermano ya que rio con ganas.

- Eso es cierto –dijo Charlie dejando dos tazones sobre la mesa –pero parece que a ti te pesan más… ¿Por eso volviste a casa?

- No he vuelto a casa… solo vine a visitarlos –dijo Ginny esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

- Ten cuidado Ginny –dijo Charlie de pronto, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Ginny con cierta preocupación.

- Se perfectamente que esa investigación no la estas haciendo tu sola y por el tipo de información que manejas, se que no la sacaste de una biblioteca… esos libros debe de haberlos tenido alguien a quien le guste tener cosas… prohibidas… como Malfoy y Zabini por ejemplo –dijo Charlie haciendo que los ojos de Ginny se abrieran desmesuradamente –como lo imaginaba…

- Charlie yo… -dijo Ginny intentando excusarse.

- Tranquila… no creo que esos dos sean malos… solo discrepo un poco con sus métodos –dijo Charlie sonriendo a su hermana menor para que se relajara un poco –pero veo que eso no es lo único que te molesta…

- No pero… -dijo Ginny manteniendo un silencio entre ambos.

- No me digas si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyare –dijo Charlie haciendo que Ginny levantara la mirada –solo quiero que seas consciente al tomar tus decisiones y que intentes no dañar a nadie…

- Eso estoy intentando hacer –dijo Ginny suspirando mientras la tetera que estaba en el fogón lanzaba furiosas humaradas avisando que ya había hervido.

- Tomate esto y nos vamos juntos para que no tengas problemas –dijo Charlie entregándole uno de los tazones con una humeante taza de té

Mientras se bebían esa taza de té, no volvieron a tocar aquellos temas por lo que la conversación de hizo más amena para Ginny. Al terminar ambos Weasley salieron de la madriguera y caminaron fuera de la protección de la madriguera para poder desaparecer.

- Bueno enana, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites –dijo Charlie abrazando efusivamente a su hermana pequeña

- Gracias Charlie –dijo Ginny besando la mejilla de su hermano –oye… no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy viviendo con Draco y Blaise…

- Tranquila, no le diré a nadie… -dijo Charlie tranquilizando a su hermana –pero ten cuidado porque el resto querrá saber de ti a toda costa… ten cuidado por donde andas si no quieres que alguien te vea.

- Si, tendré cuidado… adiós… te quiero –dijo Ginny desapareciendo de la vista de su hermano mayor.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces enana –dijo Charlie antes de desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡¿Cómo nadie la vio al salir?! –grito la señora Weasley mirando a sus hijos –por Merlín, no podemos dejar que ella se vaya otra vez a quien sabe donde.

- Mama… Creo que Ginny sabe cuidarse muy bien –dijo Bill mirando a su madre encolerizada.

- Ella es mi pequeña –dijo la señora Weasley derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Yo creo que volverá pronto… cuando tenga más información –dijo Harry quien aquella noche se había quedado en la madriguera con la esperanza de poder conversar con Ginny después de esas semanas de alejamiento, pero al parecer la pequeña pelirroja no quería.

- Creo que sospechaba que queríamos saber donde había estado –dijo Ron en el oído de Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

- Tal vez… pero la próxima vez averiguaremos donde ha estado –dijo Harry sintiéndose extrañamente angustiado, ya que sentía que la pelirroja se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Ginny caminaba por las calles de Londres como lo había hecho el día anterior. Había decidido desayunar en algún restaurant antes de volver a casa, quería poder ordenar un poco más sus ideas antes de enfrentarse a Blaise. Él le había traspasado la responsabilidad de lo que fuera que tenían, a ella y ella ya había decidido, pero no sabía si el moreno estaba dispuesto… aun.

Camino con tranquilidad hacía algún lugar alejado y se apareció en el bosque donde Hermione desapareció. Se adentró en la espesura del bosque y pronuncio el hechizo para poder entrar a ese escudo que protegía la casa. Al verla erguida unos metros más adelante, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear desbocadamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sentía mariposas en el estomago y una ansiedad que le secaba la garganta.

Se acerco lentamente y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrárselos a todos a esas horas de la mañana, pero extrañamente no encontró a nadie en la casa.

- ¿Habrán ido a buscarme? –se pregunto Ginny al no ver a nadie en casa.

Subió las escaleras y paso por la habitación del moreno, abrió la puerta y vio la habitación totalmente desordenada como siempre, por lo que no puedo contener la sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama y olió el aroma varonil de Blaise en el ambiente y sin poder evitarlo se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, recordando la noche anterior que había pasado ahí, junto a él.

Cerró los ojos recordándolo, como la abrazaba, como la besaba, como la tocaba y no puedo evitar sonrojarse. Definitivamente Blaise había sido su mejor amantes, no había punto de comparación.

Se relajó en aquella posición y se quedó profundamente dormida, con el aroma de Blaise inundando sus fosas nasales y haciéndola suspirar. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo dormida, tal vez fueron unos minutos u horas, no lo sabía pero le había servido, había pasado un día bastante tenso en casa de sus padres y no había podido dormir bien.

Se giro sobre su hombro derecho y quedo tendida de costado, abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiro un poco para luego quedar sentada con pereza.

Suspiro y volvió a mirar la habitación que estaba a medio iluminar ya que las cortinas no estaban del todo corridas. Iba a levantarse cuando unas piernas a un costado suyo llamaron su atención. Siguió con la miraba donde terminaban y vio el rostro de Blaise que la observaba con el rostro serio.

- Eh… lo siento… yo me quede dormida –dijo Ginny levantándose de un salto algo apenada –cuando llegue no estaban y… lo siento… yo ya me voy…

- Ayer te fuiste muy temprano –dijo Blaise antes que Ginny pudiera dar un paso.

- Sí, fui a visitar a mis padres –dijo Ginny girándose hacia el moreno pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Anoche no llegaste –dijo Blaise mirándola con intensidad.

- No, mi madre insistió en que me quedara, quería que le contara donde había estado… -dijo Ginny mirando el piso con interés –les conté que teníamos una idea de donde podía estar Hermione y su bebe…

- ¿Les dijiste que estaban con nosotros? –Pregunto Blaise entre sorprendido y enfadado.

- No, no les dije que estaba con ustedes, solo les dije la hipótesis que tenia… dijeron que ellos también investigarían algo al respecto –dijo Ginny con incomodidad –querían que les dijera donde estaba, pero no dije nada…

- ¿Estaba Potter? –Pregunto Blaise sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

- Sí… pero no hablemos demasiado –dijo Ginny sintiendo la necesidad de excusarse frente al moreno.

Tras aquellas palabras se formo un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos, en el cual ambos mantuvieron sus posiciones, Ginny mirando al piso y Blaise observando fijamente a la pelirroja quien estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo Ginny girándose para salir, pero un rápido movimiento de Blaise la dejo tendida en la cama, con él sobre ella mirándole intensamente.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Blaise ya estaba devorando los labios de Ginny, queriendo quitarse el aliento, pero la pelirroja que se quedó ahí nada más. Con un rápido movimiento enredo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y giro sobre si misma, dejándolo a él abajo. Tras unos minutos en los que apenas se separaban para tomar aire, ambos se alejaron y se miraron unos segundos.

- Yo también te quiero –dijo Ginny de pronto, sacando aquello que tenia atragantado en su garganta desde hacia tiempo –pero necesito que vayamos despacio…

Blaise aun procesaba las palabras dichas por Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. El apoyando el peso de tu tronco cobre sus poco, mientras Ginny estaba sentada a orcadillas sobre sus caderas, en una posición bastante comprometedora.

- No puedes estar sentada de esa forma y pedirme que vayamos despacio –dijo Blaise viendo directamente hacia sus caderas.

- Lo siento –dijo Ginny riendo mientras se sentaba a un costado del moreno quien con la misma sonrisa.

- Ven aquí –dijo Blaise tomándola nuevamente por la cintura para dejarla bajo él –así me gusta más… cuando yo estoy arriba.

Ginny rió de buena gana antes de tomar el rostro de Blaise entre sus manos y besarlo desesperadamente, haciendo que Blaise dejara posara sus expertas manos sobre su cuerpo, profundizando aun más el beso.

- Blaise podrías… -dijo Pregunto Draco abriendo la puerta de pronto, encontrándose aquella escena en la cama de su amigo –lo lamento, no sabía Ginny hubiera llegado.

- Llegue antes que ustedes, solo me quede dormida –dijo Ginny viendo al rubia al revés por la posición en la que estaba.

- ¿Estas segura? Yo estaba pensando que Blaise te tenía aquí atrapada, como ayer paso todo el día encerrado –dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- No, ayer fui a visitar a mis padres –dijo Ginny viendo al rubio con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto… ¿Podrían bajar o están demasiado ocupados? –Pregunto Draco cruzándose de brazos mirando divertido a su amigo.

- ¿Para que? –dijo Blaise como su fuera un gruñido.

- Tranquilo amigo… es solo que tenemos que ver un asunto, luego vuelven a hacer sus cosas –dijo Draco riendo ante el mal carácter de su amigo.

- Ya te tocara a ti y me vengaré –dijo Blaise quitándose de encima de Ginny quien reía ante el mal humor del moreno.

- Bien, los esperamos abajo –dijo Draco saliendo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Es un inoportuno, yo nunca lo interrumpí cuando estaba con Hermione –dijo Blaise levantándose bastante ofuscado.

- Eso es porque yo no te dejaba, pero varias veces tuviste la intenciones de interrumpir –dijo Ginny mientras bajaba de la cama.

- No importa como haya sido, de todos modos yo no los interrumpí –dijo Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

- No seas quejumbroso, luego seguimos –dijo Ginny robándole un beso al moreno mientras lo jalaba de la mano hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Al llegar abajo, Snape estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con un vaso de Whisky en la mano.

- Merlín ya es mas del medio día –dijo Ginny viendo la hora.

- Sí, dormiste varias horas –dijo Draco sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunto Blaise intentando finiquitar el asunto pronto.

- Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pero necesitamos idear un plan –dijo Snape sin siquiera sonreír o dar alguna muestra de burla al pronunciar la frase.

- ¿Plan para que? –Pregunto Ginny sentándose e el asiento de enfrente.

- Necesito entrar a Hogwarts para conversar con el retrato de Dumbledor –dijo Snape bebiendo de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de whisky.

- ¿Dumbledor? ¿Por qué él? –Pregunto Ginny intrigada.

- Creo que Dumbledor puede decirnos si efectivamente Granger y su hija están en una dimensión paralela –dijo Snape mirando a Ginny.

- Estaba pensando que Severus podría transformarse en Ginny e ir a Hogwarts –dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no colocar aquí un cuadro de Dumbledor y conversar directamente con él? –Pregunto Ginny viendo a los dos hombres frente a ella.

- Podríamos hacerlo, pero debemos informar a Dumbledor la dirección donde se encuentra el cuadro y colocar un hechizo desde el cuadro original –dijo Snape explicando la situación como en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

- Ah… eso es un problema –dijo Ginny apretando los labios mientras analizaba la situación –quizás yo podría conversar con Dumbledor y colocar el hechizo…

- Yo necesito hablar con él –dijo Snape disconforme con la opción entregada por la pelirroja.

- Lo se, pero la seguridad en el castillo ha aumentado muchísimo y dudo que puedas pasar del todo inadvertido, han avanzado muchísimo en la detección de pociones multijugos –dijo Ginny como toda una experta.

- La idea de Ginny es buena, podría ir a Hogwarts colocar el hechizo y traer un cuadro de Dumbledor aquí para que puedas conversar con él directamente –dijo Blaise mirando a Draco y Snape.

- Podríamos intentarlo –dijo Draco mirando a su padrino.

- Esta bien, pero si no funciona yo mismo iré a hablar con Dumbledor, no tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo Snape no muy convencido.

- Tengan más fe en mí –dijo Ginny fingiendo enfado.

- A por cierto… felicidades por su relación –dijo Snape colocándose de pie y desapareciendo hacia la biblioteca, dejando a Ginny y Blaise rojos de vergüenza.

- Bien, ya pueden volver a besuquearse y eso –dijo Draco caminando hacia las escaleras –recuerden colocar el hechizo silenciador, necesito seguir revisando algunas cosas y con "ese" tipo de ruidos no podre concentrarme…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione acunaba a Bell en sus brazos, había estado todo el día despierta sin siquiera dormir su siesta por lo que estaba algo inquieta a esas horas de la tarde.

- Esta pequeña esta algo enfadada –dijo Mabel a sus espaldas mientras veía como la niña se movía inquieta.

- No durmió hoy en la tarde, por eso esta así –dijo Hermione mirando a su hija.

- Creo que eso es culpa mía, yo le hice tanta fiesta que no la deje dormir –dijo Mabel sonriendo con cierta culpabilidad.

- No te preocupes, por un lado es bueno… así dormirá toda la noche y podre visitar a Draco como tenia previsto –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Mabel.

- No cabe duda que eres una mujer espectacular –dijo Mabel llamando la atención de Hermione –tienes que cuidar a tu bebe, lidiar con todo esto que esta sucediendo y aun así lograste dominar un arte totalmente desconocido para ti y ahora eres capaz de traspasar la barrera entre los mundos para comunicarte con otros…

- Aun no lo domino del todo –dijo Hermione con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

- Pero es cosa de tiempo –dijo Mabel sonriendo –para cuando tengas que volver ya serás toda una experta.

- ¿Ya saben cuando podre volver? –Pregunto Hermione interesada en aquella información.

- No del todo, hemos estado investigando algo sobre la copa y tenemos alguna información, pero debemos ser cautelosos –dijo Mabel mirando la hora en el reloj que descansaba en la pared –es hora de irse… dame a esta pequeña, en poco se quedara dormida… aprovecha bien tu tiempo y ya sabes, no des más información de la necesaria por ahora… ya habrá tiempo.

- Sí –dijo Hermione con cierto nerviosismo, mientras besaba a su hija y salía a toda prisa por la puerta hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Draco.

Salió a paso decidido de la casa donde estaba y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en el lugar donde se encontraba Draco en aquellos momentos y en cosa de segundos apareció allá, como si se hubiese movido a gran velocidad por unos cuantos kilómetros. Abrió los ojos y reconoció de inmediato el lugar por lo que no tuvo demasiados inconvenientes en encaminarse hacia la casa, se paró en frente de la puerta y se concentro en poder tocar la cerradura y abrir la puerta. En un comienzo la traspasaba como siempre, pero luego de unos cuantos intentos y concentrarse lo más posible logró girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar, solo se concentro en caminar por las escaleras y llegar a la entrada de la habitación de Draco.

Mientras Hermione hacía esto, Snape quien había escuchado la puerta abrirse, se encamino hacia la entrada con la varita en mano, atento a lo que pudiera aparecer, pero tras investigar un poco no encontró nada, solo la puerta de la entrada abierta hacía atrás y un olor desconocido que inundaba la pequeña estancia.

Sorprendido miro a todos lados intentando cerciorarse de que no hubiese alguien más, para luego volver a su encierro en la biblioteca.

Por su parte Hermione respiraba profundo aun parada frente a la puerta de Draco y se preparaba para girar la puerta como lo hizo hacia unos momentos. Concentro todas sus energías en Draco y tomo la perilla de la puerta para finalmente abrirla. Al hacerlo vió como Draco estaba recostado en su cama con un libro en sus manos y como levantaba la mirada para encarar a quien fuera que hubiese abierto su puerta, pero no encontró a nadie a la vista.

- ¿Blaise? –Pregunto Draco tomando su varita por precaución.

Hermione avanzo cuidadosamente dentro de la habitación aun con la perilla de la puerta en la mano, para una vez dentro, cerrar tras de ella, asustando aun más a Draco.

- ¿Quién demonios esta ahí? –Pregunto Draco colocándose rápidamente de pie.

Hermione lo vio asustado apuntando a todos lados con la varita en alto por lo que intento acercarse, intentando aminorar esos nervios que le hacían tener el corazón casi saliéndose por su boca. Al posarse frente a él, respiro hondo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que escuchara sus palabras, así como Melinda le había explicado que tenia que hacer, colocando un poco de su magia en aquel acto, para que pudiera traspasar la barrera entre los dos mundos.

- Draco…-dijo Hermione casi en un susurro desde sus labios, susurro que Draco pudo oír perfectamente ya que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Draco sudando frío y con el corazón bombeándole a mil, sintiendo que era alguien conocido, alguien a quien él esperaba con ansias.

- Soy yo amor –dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Hermione? –Pregunto Draco en un susurro que se hoyó como una suplica anhelante de que fuera cierta.

- Draco, mi amor…soy yo –dijo Hermione colocándose a centímetros de él para poder posar sus manos en sus mejillas y así pudiera sentirla.

Draco de pronto sintió una tibia sensación en sus mejillas y no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel toque que le hacía erizar los bellos del cuerpo.

Hermione sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta, estaba tan ansiosa por aquel momento que no era capaz de contener sus emociones, pero sabía hacerlo, esa era la única forma de poder concentrarse en que Draco pudiera sentirla y escucharla verdaderamente.

- Draco necesito que me escuches, no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo Hermione rompiendo esa ensoñación en la que se encontraba Draco con aquellas caricias.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? –Pregunto Draco mirando a su alrededor al dejar de sentir aquellas tibias sensaciones.

- Necesito que te sientes y te tranquilices, hay cosas que debo explicarte –dijo Hermione concentrándose lo más posible para hacerse visible ante Draco pero era complejo.

- Pero… -dijo Draco con desesperación.

- Draco por favor –dijo Hermione angustiada.

- Está bien –dijo Draco sentándose pesadamente en su cama, desde donde podía ver un espejo frene a él.

Hermione se concentro en poder reflejarse en el espejo, para que Draco pudiera ver que ella estaba bien. Puso toda su energía y logro que una imagen con muy poca consistencia, como si de un fantasma se tratase, se reflejara en el espejo que estaba frente a Draco, quien al verla aparecer se asusto y se levanto de inmediato.

- Estas en el espejo –dijo Draco intentando acercarse pero la voz de Hermione le detuvo.

- No, no estoy en el espejo, estoy en la habitación pero no puedes verme mas que por el reflejo –dijo Hermione mirando a Draco intensamente –pero no tengo demasiado tiempo para explicar demasiadas cosas…

- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Puedes volver? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Pregunto Draco con desesperación sentando en la cama.

- Estoy en un mundo paralelo, pero no puedo explicarte mas… y no, yo no me fui por voluntad propia, me trajeron aquí para protegerme a mi y a Bell… -dijo Hermione viendo como el rostro de Draco reflejaba las miles de preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza en aquellos momentos –Se que tienes muchas dudas, pero necesito que sepas que tanto la bebe como yo estamos bien… los que nos trajeron aquí son bueno, ahora no puedo explicarte más… estoy comunicándome contigo por medio de magia pero se me hace complejo y no se cuando pueda durar…

- Te extraño –dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Hermione. No sabía exactamente que decir en aquellos momentos, en su cabeza rondaban miles de preguntas pero solamente esa frase salió de sus labios.

- Yo también te extraño… no sabes cuanto… he deseado mucho poder volver pero por ahora no es posible… pero te prometo que volveré, la bebe esta perfecta, ha crecido mucho… -dijo Hermione sintiendo como unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas –quisiera que me abrazaras, quiero estar contigo, pero por ahora es mejor así… pronto te explícate mejor las cosas… ten paciencia, cuídate de Voldemort y no dejes que te encuentre…

- No entiendo nada Hermione –dijo Draco colocándose de pie acercándose al espejo.

- Lo sé, pero pronto volveré y te explicare todo… solo prométeme que te cuidaras –dijo Hermione llorando con dolor al tener que separarse de Draco –solamente necesito saber eso, que te cuidaras…

- ¿Cuidarme de que? –Pregunto Draco desesperado.

- De Voldemort… las cosa no han terminado, la profecía debe cumplirse y el lo sabe por eso esta desesperado, no quiero que te encuentre… -dijo Hermione ansiosa –quiero que te mantengas alejado de todo…

- Maldición Hermione, no entiendo nada –dijo Draco con rabia –te prometo que me cuidare, pero debes prometer que volverás pronto… te necesito y necesito a Bell, quiero verla, abrazarla…

- Lo se… te juro que pronto volveré a contactarte y te explicare mas cosas… por ahora estoy… intentando encontrar la forma de terminar de una vez con todas con esta locura –dijo Hermione ansiosa, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas se iban –debo irme, el ocupar tanta magia me debilita… cuídate por favor.

- Esta bien… cuídate… y cuida a Anabella –dijo Draco viendo como lentamente la imagen que Hermione reflejaba en el espejo, desaparecía y con ello su presencia en la habitación.

Hermione desapareció rápidamente de la habitación donde se encontraba Draco, el tenerlo cerda sin poder tocarle o besarle, le generaba demasiada angustia y dolor, por lo que era mejor alejarse lo antes posible.

Se apareció fuera de la casa donde estaba Bella y Mabel, suspiro y entro intentando serenarse para no alarmar a Mabel ni angustiar a la bebe, ya que la pequeña se percataba de sus estados de ánimo, lo que también la alteraba a ella.

Cuando Hermione entro en la casa, la figura camuflada de un hombre a lo lejos se giro alejándose del lugar donde la castaña había ingresado. Tras unos metros de andar, estiro la palma de la mano como si tocara una pared invisible, generando una honda que distorsionaba la imagen, generando un portal por el cual atravesó, apareciendo directamente en una oscura habitación en una casa abandonada, donde otro hombre, sentado en un sillón, le esperaba mientras acariciaba a una gran serpiente que se enrollaba a su pies.

- ¿Resolviste tus dudas, Lucian? –Pregunto una voz gélida, perteneciente a aquel hombre en el sillón.

- Hice más que eso, mi querido Tom –dijo la voz del hombre acercándose a unas de las ventanas que era cubierta por una antigua cortina roída –encontré a nuestra escurridiza castaña y a su hija…

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola a todos... estaba con poner, "mil disculpas" como siempre, pero creo que ya es descarado, con mil no alcanza jajajaja, les quedaría debiendo, pero bueno, que le puedo hacer, esto de estar estudiando me tiene bastante atareada, mañana viernes 12 en teoria terminaria con mis examenes, pero ahora estoy buscando trabajo porque necesito dinero jajajaja... en fin._**

**_Me ha salido un poco más tedioso terminar este capitulo, no se porque... ojala les guste y me dejen reviews con sus comentarios. Hablando de reviews, quiero agradecer quiene amablemente se dieron la lata de escribir:_**

**_Friidaliizziiooz  
Lita Wellington  
Beautifly92  
Sami Marauder girl  
Abril  
Karyta39  
Fran ktrin Black  
Andeli Malfoy Cullen  
Lucero08  
ZhirruUrie  
Carola Malfoy  
Stefy Malfoy  
Liale_**

**_A ellos, muchisima gracias....  
Ahora me despido, mandandoles un beso enorme a todos, cuidense mucho y espero que nos etemos leyendo muy pronto._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora...  
_**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


End file.
